The Cursed One
by TuderRose
Summary: When Elijah attacks Francesca's home he finds a unique weapon that might be just what he needs, or it might end up being the death of Klaus and Hayley. Either way it will prove to be an interesting ride.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fanfic, purely for enjoyment and no financial gain. The muse just wouldn't leave me alone until I started to write this so here goes. This is my first fanfic so please be kind when reviewing. I do not have a beta yet so any vict…ahem…I mean volunteer would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Set in season 2 episode 1**

As soon as she heard the first yell of pain and terror she knew that the night of retribution had come. Francesca had underestimated the hybrid and his family. Thinking that they were weak and pitiful in their fallen state. But Keira knew better than that. They had not survived as long as they had only to give up now. No, she knew that payback was coming with a vengeance, and now that the blood had started it would take a miracle and quick wits for Francesca to save herself. With her enhanced hearing she could hear the final blood splatter before calm and measured steps made its way to the porch. She could hear Francesca's voice, confident in the safety of her house. Keira shook her own head, knowing that this particular vampire would not be making his move now unless if all the pieces that he had lined up were in order. If Francesca was smart she would have ordered Keira down to fight the Mikaelson, but as it was she, like the mobsters before her, did indeed suffer from hubris.

Keira waited, silent and still, at her desk until the carnage down below was over, and stillness descended on the house. She felt the instant the ring left her Mistress' possession and went to his. The magic in the ring merging with him, changing the shape and size of the ring, until finally finishing by disappearing from Francesca's hand and appearing on his own finger. With the magic in the ring it let him feel just where she was waiting. His slow measured steps made its way up the stairs and straight to her own room.

The door opened, much as it did downstairs, complete with its own creaking groan, and gave her her first glimpse of the famous Mikaelson Elijah. She could see him take in the room at a glance before settling his gaze on her now kneeling form. She lowered her gaze to where his hand was resting in his pocket, even though the hand with the ring was hidden from view she could feel its power, and at this range even know the location of it.

He noticed her gaze directed towards his hand and he pulled it from the pocket, brought it up to chest level and turned it so the ring faced her.

"Fascinating ring." He said, speaking pleasantly as if he and she were enjoying an afternoon tea. "I was quite surprised to find that it had suddenly appeared on my finger and lo and behold," He paused as if giving a dramatic flourish to his speech. "it led me straight to a rather unexpected find."

She said nothing, but had shifted her gaze from the ring once he started speaking.

"Tell me."He said, still conversationally, but with a hint of danger to it. "What does it do?"

She swallowed, trying to bring moister to her mouth.

"It gives you control over The Cursed One."

"Which I take it, is you." He stated as if it was a fact not a question, but she still answered him as if he had asked.

"Yes." She paused and forced the next word out. "Me"

His face turned thoughtful before he started walking, no more like stalked, around the room that she had called hers for years. She knew that he would see the bareness of the place, as well as the two daggers she had strapped to her thighs. He had come to a stop behind her, and she could feel herself tense up at the danger, but she forced herself to relax. She knew from this angle that he could see the birthmark on her back, almost but not quite the same as Haley's. If she had been in less control of her body as she was she would have flinched when his finger seemed to caress the spot, but she controlled her reaction and waited. Soon enough he finished examining it and walked back around to face her again.

She lowered her gaze lest it seemed like a challenge to him and waited for whatever he decided to do.

"What exactly are you?" He asked, his voice curious.

"I am the same as your brother, a hybrid."

"Really?" He said, his voice incredulous "I suppose that you have quite the story to tell."

"Yes." She said, wondering if he would ask for her to tell him that story, but to her surprise he did not.

"I suppose that I will eventually find out what this ring entails, but for now gather your things."He said, his voice slipping back into the commanding tone of before. "You will be leaving with me."

She nodded and gathered her belongings into a suitcase and waited for further instructions.

"Let us go." He said gesturing to her before leading the way out.

She had barely spared Francesca a glance as she and Elijah picked their way past the carnage, careful not to step onto any blood or body parts. She was used to blood and death so she did not even react to the bloody scene before her and instead focused on following Elijah and getting out of there. Once outside the house they continued to walk, two shadows passing through the night, while the rest of the city slept unaware of the two predators passing in their midst.


	2. 02 Introductions Are Made

He did not once look back to make sure that she was following, seemingly confident in the control the ring had over her, or he was just that stupid. Either way she appreciated it as she took the time to come to terms with the ending of her way of life and the beginning of a new uncertain future. Thoughts and worries over what the future might hold raced through her mind until finally they came to the Mikaelson Manner. Elijah did not stop but instead went straight through the entry-way. She followed, unwilling to show any sign of hesitancy, and give him motivation for punishing her on her very first night of servitude to him. When they entered the courtyard she could see two figures, one at the top of the stairs, she figured this was the legendary hybrid Klaus. The other was a woman who could be none other than Hayley.

"What is this?" Klaus demanded descending the stairs.

"One of the spoils that I gathered from Francesca's." Elijah said calmly as if he was not faced with a psychopath's wrath. Keira guessed it was years of practice after living so long with one.

"You let one of them live?" Klaus did not even bother waiting for Elijah's response but charged at her with full vampiric speed, eager to vent his rage on someone.

He was surprised when she matched his speed and used his own momentum against him to throw him up against the wall. He bounced off it enraged and snarled at her, his eyes glowing golden. She snarled back at him and prepared for a new attack. It did not come from Klaus this time but instead came from Hayley, who also had some frustration of her own to vent. Keira rolled her eyes at the obvious attack and sidestepped the attack, putting her weight behind her punch it connected with Hayley as she went by. The force of the blow knocked Hayley on her back, snarling she shook her head to clear it, then she launched herself to her feet and readied to attack again. Keira backed up so that she could keep both of them in her sights, and though knowing that it would incite one of them for sure, she gave them both a mocking 'come at me' gesture. Sure enough Hayley charged her, but rather than meet the attack this time Keira dropped down and swung her leg out catching Hayley and sending her to the ground once again.

"That's 2-0." Keira said to Hayley in warning."Stand down."

Hayley did not listen, not that Keira thought she would, but snarled again and charged this time in unison with Klaus. Keira charged Klaus bringing him up in surprise at the audacity of her, however her intent was not him but rather Hayley as she was now within position and vulnerable to attack. Keira swiveled on one leg and punched Hayley with enough force this time to send her flying into the wall which knocked her unconscious.

Now there was only Klaus, snarling in anger and frustration, Keira couldn't help herself and gave her come hither gesture again, this time while smirking, as predicted Klaus did not take it well at all and charged her. Using a move that The Black Widow herself uses in the movies, which Keira is certain that they somehow had gotten from her, she soon had her legs wrapped around Klaus' neck, and was sitting directly on his shoulders. Which now that she was in this position she used her full hybrid strength and snapped his neck. As Klaus went down Keira launched herself from his body and rolled to a standing position, ready for any more fighting. Making sure that all of her opponents were truly down, and that Elijah had no intention on fighting on his family's behalf, she allowed herself to relax her position.

Elijah watched all this incredulous. After Klaus had become a hybrid Elijah had been certain that no one would be able to stand up to him in a hand to hand fight. It made him just a little curious about the story of this unusual woman, and he wasn't too proud to admit to himself that he was enough of a sibling to enjoy watching his little brother get a beatdown after centuries of being ruled by that same little brother.

"Come." He said, eager to get her out of there before Klaus and Hayley woke up and begin round two. She followed, never truly taking her senses off of her opponents until they reached a room where Elijah stopped.

"This will be your room for as long as you stay with us, you will remain here until I summon you." He waited for her nod before moving aside so she could move in. "See you tomorrow." He said, then closed the door.

It was certainly an upgrade from her last room, and it even had a balcony to the street. Either Elijah knew how these things worked, or he was a truly trusting sort. She knew which she would bet her money on. She knew though a cage was still a cage no matter how comfortable it was, but there was no sense in whining about it so she went about stowing the rest of her things and going to sleep. After all tomorrow would be another day and she had best be rested up for what it would bring.

Elijah sighed as he looked down at Klaus, sprawled out on the floor, still unconscious. Klaus certainly would not wake up happy, and an angry Klaus was never a good person to be around. Stil Elijah would enjoy remembering the look of surprise on his face for centuries. Elijah knew his brother would be all right so he went to Hayley to check on her.

Klaus finally stirred back to life, gaining his feet rather quickly, and demanded.

"Where is the little she-devil now?"

"I have given her a room close to mine." Elijah said from where he was crouched over Hayley, moving her into a more comfortable position.

"She needs to die." Klaus apparently was still mad that he had been beaten by her, he never did take losing very well.

Elijah stood so that he could look his brother fully in the eyes. "Brother she stays, think of the advantage we will have with her on our side."

"you saw the way she fought, what makes you so sure she will fight for us?"

"Oh, believe me I have ensured it." Elijah did not say how, unwilling to let Klaus know of the strange ring on his finger, and unsure himself if he truly could ensure her willingness to fight for them, but he held Klaus' gaze confidently until he nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure that she does indeed fight for us, brother." Klaus said before leaving the courtyard looking for something, or someone, to vent his frustration on.

By this time Hayley had also come to so Elijah made sure she was alright, and she insisted that she was. Neither of them seemed sure of what to do. She was frustrated at his having witnessed her defeat, and he was not sure if she would accept his comfort. They finally decided to not mention it and went to retire for the night still both surprised that Klaus and Hayley had been defeated.


	3. 03 A Girl And A Ring

**Thanks DTaylor and Goodwillwin for the wonderful reviews, hope this is what you were looking forward to!**

 **(I am not a Hayley fan so that might come out a little bit in this chapter, but she and Keira might get along sometime in the future, if they don't kill each other first that is)**

03\. A Girl And A Ring

She woke up early fully rested and ready to face the day. Taking a moment to hear movement in the house she could only make out a few people, which by the sound of their movement must be the servants doing their morning routines, she took a minute longer to enjoy the soft mattress before getting up and getting dressed. She was able to stretch and do a few yoga stretches before feeling the summoning from the ring, alerting her that her master wished her presence. She knew she did not have much time so she quickly strapped on a dagger and left the room, following the pull until she found Elijah. She found him in a beautiful study, complete with floor to ceiling walls, and the most beautiful, expensive, books that she had ever seen. All right there, seeming begging for her to reach out and touch them, but she was able to restrain herself. _For now_. She noticed that Elijah was leaning over a desk, his back to her, and his focus on something that she could not see. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. He seemed surprised to see her so she knew the summons was mostly unintentional.

"I think we better start out by you telling me what this ring is." He said, holding up the ring to her gaze. "I want to know exactly what it does, and how much control it has over you. We don't have a lot of time so please be as brief as possible."

She sighed and settled down on one of the couches, and if she was alone she would have indulged herself and sprawled on it, it was just so comfortable. He sat behind the desk and rested his chin on his hand.

"You may proceed." He said, as if he was a royal issuing a command.

 _Where do they find guys like this,_ she thought, _I thought this type of thing went out of style here ages ago, really showing your age there buddy._ It's a good thing that the ring did not let him read her mind. She nearly shuddered to think of what would happen if he could.

"The ring you are holding is a witch's response to what is unnatural to nature. Since she could not find a means to kill me she devised a way to control me. The ring on your hand has, to put it succinctly, bonded with you. I am sure you felt a touch of magic wash through you when it appeared on your finger."

She waited for his nod before continuing.

"The ring gives you some protection from some spells, though I am not too sure on all of them. Suffice to say that it is to protect you should I, or another, acquire a witch to try to use a spell to take off of you. It cannot be taken from your hand by anyone else, only you are able to remove it at will and not coercion. Your hand, or fingers, cannot be cut off either to take it off. Tried that with one of my masters." She laughed humorlessly at that particular memory of what happened afterwards.

"Needless to say he did not appreciate that. I am bound to the master of the ring to obey them, whether verbal command, or by will alone as in the case of this morning. The ring also offers me some protection as well, I can't be incapacitated by spell or by other means, lest it leave the master defenseless. I am also alerted to supernatural danger presented to the master, though I have to warn you that it doesn't extend to the reach of poisons. Oh, and one last thing I should mention. I cannot in any way directly harm you." Now finished she released the tension that had built up from telling him all the facts, and was able to relax fully into the couch.

During her dialogue Elijah had only raised an eyebrow, but other than that he had remained in perfect control of his reaction to the information she had given him.

He stayed impassive for moments longer before rubbing his brow with two fingers and sighed.

"I do not think that poisons should be an issue since I am already dead. For now I am unsure of just what to do with you just yet, and I must leave as I have a previous engagement scheduled for this time, so for the meantime eat something and wait for my return.

"Yes master." He did not look like the type of man that would prefer she called him that, but she has had enough experience in masters to be cautious. His next words though eased her mind.

"that is not necessary, you may call me Elijah."

She nodded in acceptance. "Alright."

He directed her to where she could get something to eat before he left for his 'engagement'. After she had eaten her fill she explored the compound, looking for anything that might provide a quick exit or an alternate way in. She heard Hayley and Klaus' return but she didn't care enough to investigate, figuring that they might of had enough of her to last for a while. However the thick smell of blood and death drew her to the courtyard at the same time Elijah entered.

Keira whistled at the carnage and followed Elijah up to where Haley was enjoying a relaxing bath, complete with the added decoration of some corpses to touch up the place. Keira knew that Haley was a new hybrid, complete with the enhanced temper, but she thought that after months of living as one Hayley might have gained some semblance of control. Apparently that was far from the case, and Keira looked on in disgust as Hayley continued to act like a spoiled 'brat'.

Keira's disgust must have bothered Haley enough for she snarled a "what?" and raised an eyebrow imperiously at her, clearly daring Keira to say something. Keira had lived for centuries however and a stupid pup, no matter how 'royal' was not going to frighten her, or curb her tongue.

"You know." She began, leaning against the door frame and studying her nails, as if she was just a girl unconcerned with life. "I would have thought that with months living with Klaus and Elijah, and learning of your position as an alpha, that you might have learned respect and control, but" Here she held up a finger as if in thought."I suppose that is just too much to ask for from some backwater pack's runt. Tell me did you survive from pure stubbornness alone, or was it through pity that no-one wanted to take the life of such a pathetic, mangy mutt?"

Hayley, apparently forgetting, or not caring in the slightest that she was clad only in a towel charged at Keira, but was intercepted by Elijah.

"Keira give us some privacy, I will meet you in the study." He ordered, his voice clipped and angry.

Keira bowed and left, but not until she had given Haley one last smirk. She knew that she would catch hell for that comment from her master, but it was worth it. She smiled at the memory of Hayley's face, the surprise, then the anger building on it, oh she was just so much fun!

Surprisingly when Elijah found her he did not say anything other than a "we will discuss this later" before ordering her to follow him to meet with his brother. Keira was just happy that the punishment had been delayed for the time being so was all too happy to follow him.

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. 04 More Introductions Are Made

**Thank you so much DTaylor and Goodwillwin for your continued reviews and support of this, it's really surprising the feedback I am getting back from this. You guys are awesome for sticking with me!**

 **Thank you Black Star for your great review. That is one thing I have tried to capture in this is Elijah's mannerisms and speech, it's one of my favorite things about him. He's my favorite original, and I don't often find him portrayed correctly in the works I have read and it had irritated me. I am really glad that I have been successful so far, fingers crossed that I can keep doing it!**

 **I should also mention that I am not a Davina fan either.**

04\. More Introductions Are Made

Keira stood, silent and still, in the corner while the two brothers discussed the proper handling of Hayley. _I guess it is a good thing that I went to Elijah instead of Klaus._ Keira thought. _If I had to serve Klaus I think I would try to kill myself, no scratch that, I think I would definitely try to kill him first._

She was shocked though to hear Elijah raise his voice, she hadn't expected that from the poise that he usually shows. Goes to show you that still waters certainly do run very deep. She wondered of there was other ways to make him lose that poise, other than being an annoying know-it-all younger brother. She almost grinned to herself, yes she could definitely think of one way for him to lose his stoic composure.

"Haven't heard anything from you, little She-Devil." Klaus said, apparently they were done discussing Hayley for the moment, and Klaus was eager to turn his attention on someone else.

"You know that I do actually have a name." She said, stepping out of the shadows and stopping just behind Elijah's right shoulder.

"Oh I don't know." Klaus said, his voice cocky. "I just didn't think they give names to farel little rats from the streets."

"Now, now Klaus." She chided. "you know that's not the proper way to speak of the mother of your child."

She could see by the stiffening of Elijah's shoulder's that she had shocked him by her courage, or stupidity, to mention Klaus' child.

Klaus' reaction wasn't as well hidden, he shook his head a bit and said. "Oh you are going to pay for that, luv."

"Am I?" She asked, her voice hardened and cold "Many have tried to make me pay just for the mere crime of existing, do you think that I will be frightened by your vain threats and empty words? Think again!" She stepped closer to him until they were just inches apart. "You are most certainly welcome to try to succeed where they have failed, but I warn you to succeed on your first try, for if you should fail, know that you will most certainly suffer my vengeance, and I promise you that it will be so long and so painful that you will beg for me to finish it!"

She could see that she had startled him, maybe even frightened him a little, good.

"I guess we understand each other." He said, unwilling to concede to her.

"I guess we do." She paused for a moment. "Luv."

She did not wait for Elijah's dismissal but strode outside of the room eager to get out of Klaus' presence.

"Do you think she meant all that?" Klaus asked Elijah, once she had stepped out the door.

"Oh I don't doubt it, brother." Elijah paused to think for a second. "The strangest thing is that I think that she might just be able to do it too."

Elijah left his brother before Klaus could say anything else and joined Keira, he instantly noticed that this was a different person than who he was used to dealing with. Gone was the almost genial, sarcastic woman of the morning, and in its place was a cold stranger, capable of unleashing death if she so chose. He wondered if this was her true personality, or if this was what centuries of living as a slave would do to those who would only see her as a weapon.

He knew that he could not afford to make the mistake of thinking of her as anything less than that. A dangerous weapon capable of a terrible impact. Hers would not be the bombastic explosion that was Niklaus' anger, no instead it would be silent, deadly, and focused to do the precise damage that was called for. Still he could not forget that she was also more than just a weapon, she was also a beautiful woman that had a certain vulnerability to her. He almost felt a need to protect her, which was foolish because she had more than proved able to protect herself.

He did not let any of his thoughts show, but rather showed his usual calm, collected self.

"Come." He said. "There is an old friend across the river that I must meet."

She did not say anything but merely followed him two steps behind his left shoulder.

They walked for a bit before coming to what looked like a brick warehouse, and by the time they had reached it Keira was able to shrug off her dark persona, and assume her usual attitude. Before they turned the corner of one building that led to the open yard she could hear a man speaking. His speech delicate, as if to draw in the listeners, telling them of the emotional upheaval they would feel as vampires. When they came into sight she could see the speaker standing above his group, describing the heart they would hear, beating it's delicate rhythm. She thought to herself that for all that humans thought they were invincible when they were younger, it did not take much to stop that rhythm forever.

She continued to walk when Elijah had stopped, until she was alongside him. She had noticed that as the speaker talked Elijah seemed to draw into himself, as if lost to a memory of days past. She kept an eye on Elijah while still keeping her attention on the man and his group.

She noticed that the speaker was now done and had his attention on Elijah, she was standing close enough to nudge him out of his memories, so that by time the man called Elijah's name, Elijah's focus was back. Once she was sure that his attention was in the present she stepped back a couple of steps to allow her master his privacy. It seemed though the man was not satisfied to allow her to step back. 

"Who is your friend?" He asked, his voice congenial.

"This is Keira, a new acquaintance that I have picked up recently, Keira this is Marcel, an old friend."

"Ah." He said, his eyes shrewed as he looked her over. She could see the moment he figured out what she was becuase his eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"Ok first off two quiestions, one you brought a hybrid here? And second where did you find this one?"

"First off Marcel I need not remind you that I do not require your permission to bring anyone I desire anywhere in the city. And second relax, she will not attack you or your people."  
"You swear?" The Marcel asked

"I swear, not unless I give the order."

"So if I hear or see anything of a homicidal hybrid I know who to come to call on."

"I can assure you that it will not be Keira who will be attacking you, not unless you give me good cause to."

"So now you have a hybrid of your own to do your heavy work."

"You know me better than that Marcel. You know that I am fully capable of, how did you say it? Doing my own "heavy work".

"Fair enough." Marcel said willing to let it go for now.

Elijah led Marcel further away to give the illusion of privacy. It wasn't hard to listen to their conversation and Keira kept one ear on it while keeping her other senses focused on their surroundings, always wary for an attack.

Wolves, moonlight rings, Harvest Girl, Davina, white oak stake. She knew about the wolves and the witches, it was hard not to when Francesca had her fingers in a lot of pies, but what was the deal with the white oak stake? She figured that if she was patient enough she might just come to learn just what it was. Seeing that they were done threatening each other she followed Elijah when he left, although she noted that Marcel did not stop watching her until she was out of sight.

They waited to meet up with Marcel in the marketplace, and Keira took the time to take in all of the sights, smells, and noise of the place. She had been rarely given a chance to just experience something for the joy of it so she thought she could enjoy it while it lasts. Of course she was not actually down there taking it all in, instead Elijah had ordered her to observe from a distance away. Specifically the roof where she could observe the meeting, so here she was currently hanging around on a hot roof, squatted down trying to maintain her balance, trying to keep her butt off of the hot tiles, and looking down on her master as he waited for Marcel to show. If she didn't know any better she would say that this was punishment for an earlier comment of hers, perhaps the one to Hayley. Whatever the case may be Keira figured this fell under cruel and unusual punishment.

She knew the moment Marcel showed up and she watched him make his way over to Elijah. Heard him warn Elijah to be on his way before Davina arrived.

She figured by Elijah's response that he had already decided to leave the area before Davina got there, but he just didn't want Marcel to think that he could order around an Original. If it had been Klaus she could see the sense of the warning, but with Elijah he was a tactician that understood when to disappear, and when to make an appearance.

 _Um, threats and bloodshed, really buddy? Apex predator there you are talking to, not some fluffy teddy bear. You might want to remember that "threats a bloodshed" bit when you try to order around an Original._

When Marcel left she abandoned the roof and made her way to Elijah and noticed that he seemed to have lost his focus again. This time on a pair of men playing chess. " _What is it about Marcel that seems to bring out these lapses?_ She wondered.

Elijah brought himself out of it this time and, after making sure she was there, started to make his own way through the marketplace. She followed Elijah, wondering just what type of person this Davina really was.

Her first impression of Davina was not a good one even after seeing her in person. She could tell that Davina had a good relationship with Marcel, but that it was shadowed by Davina's idealism. So confidant, so arrogant in her way, so ready to take down the great evil before her, namely Klaus and Elijah.

Keira almost shook her head at the girl's idealism and pride, so puffed up by her own power and rightness in her own little world that she was willing to try to face down the predators before her. Right or wrong about Klaus and Elijah, Keira knew that one did not face down power like that unless if you knew you could defeat it, or if you were willing to pay the ultimate price. Keira didn't think that Davina had thought it through, or she knew that Marcel's feelings for her would protect herself.

She was a young girl, led by her emotions, and in Keira's experience that did not win over clarity, precision, and tactics. Timing was key, timing and the ability to control your emotions so that one could better focus on what needed to be done. Once one lets emotion rule over oneself, the fight is lost.

Davina was so wrapped up in her emotions that she failed to see Keira when she walked by, Keira could barely contain the urge growl at her, but was able to contain herself.

Keira nodded her head at Elijah's silent order to follow the girl to where she was staying, glad to be out roaming the city, usually her missions were for the night so she enjoyed the challenge of following someone in broad daylight. She was a silent shadow, thanks to years of practice, and finally followed Davina to St. Anne's Parish.

She circled the building, catching an elusive scent but unable to tell just who, or what, was in there. She waited and sure enough Davina left, hurrying to where Keira couldn't tell. With Davina gone Keira looked around the church and followed her scent to a locked door, but was unable to enter it due to a spell. _Witches!_

She supposed she would just have to wait for Davina's return, but then she got a call from Elijah, ordering her to meet up at a bar, of all places. She was making her way to the bar when she felt, thanks to the ring, that her master was now in danger so she sped up trying to get to him in time.

She arrived just in time to see a man struggling with Elijah, trying to push a silver encrusted stake directly into his heart, when the stake pierced his chest and Elijah let out a yell of pain, she growled angrily and charged the man, shoving him off of her master and into a wall. She stood in front of Elijah protectively and drew one of her daggers, snarling a warning at the man to come no closer, the sound was so guttural, so animalistic that it brought the man up short for a moment.

"Another filthy hybrid, this city seems to breed them." He said sneering at her, but before he could attack Marcel threw a bracelet to Davina and the man was ordered to leave.

Keira couldn't help but needle the man a little after that comment. "That's right, obey your mistress like a good little lap dog."

He snarled, but was unable to disobey the compulsion of the bracelet as Keira knew he couldn't.

As he left Keira noted that he had the same scent that was at the church. Keira looked to Elijah for further instructions, and to tell him of the scent, but his attention however was on the only other soul in the bar beside Marcel, so Keira shrugged her shoulders, straightened her clothes, and placed her dagger back in its sheath. She was eager to leave this place and relax in her new room, but apparently her master had still not forgotten her little comment to Haley because as soon as they made it back she was ordered to search the city for the little witch.

She grumbled under her breath once out of earshot but still tried to find Davina. Once she had searched the church, but found no sign there she informed Elijah. Then combed the city, but still found no sign of her. It was early morning before she admitted defeat and crept back to her master.

She was angry at herself for coming back to him like an abused dog with its tail between its legs, scared that its master would dole out more punishments, but she had failed and experience had taught her that masters did not take too kindly to failure. No matter that she was one of the most deadly creatures on the planet, nor for the fact that it wasn't even her fault.

Previous master's certainly didn't care, even seemed to take enjoyment from the fact that they possessed such power over a being as dangerous as her. She was so prepared for the worst that it shocked her speechless that Elijah, after hearing her report didn't even get angry.

"Very well, get something to eat and some rest. I shall call you when I need you."

Still speechless she could only nod and stare at his retreating back until he turned a corner and out of her sight. She shook her head, trying to come to terms with the fact that she would not be punished for failing. She did not know just how long she stood there in shock, only the sound of approaching footsteps finally moved her to action and she set about looking for some food before finally collapsing onto her nice, comfortable, so soft, so amazing bed.


	5. 05 Babysitting Duty

**Thanks to my reviewers, Goodwillwin and Jennifah, you guys are so awesome for taking the time to review my work!**

 **A thank you to Black Star as well for your honesty, please if you notice that I am not capturing Elijah well, or that he is too nice, please don't hesitate to let me know! I kinda think of Elijah like a lion, regal and majestic and affectionate at times, but don't ever think that he is a harmless pet.**

 **Babysitting Duty**

Keira woke up with a gasp, sitting up disoriented, feeling like she needed to scream from the terror that was her nightmare. Taking in the room she remembered where she was and it calmed her down somewhat, but the feeling of fear and regret still clung to her.

She shook her head to get rid of those memories and climbed out of bed to take a shower, hoping that it will wash away the memory of that dream. It seemed to help so finding something to eat was next on the agenda, and she was starving enough to eat anything at this point. Thankfully she found servants in the kitchen who could provide her with a good meal and with a good sleep and a full belly she almost felt cheerful, that is until she found out that she was going back out on another Davina search.

"This is punishment for yesterday's comment to Hayley isn't it?" She asked Elijah

"Nonsense." He said, the beginning of a curve of a smile on his face. "We are expecting a guest tonight and I would appreciate it if she did not find you here."

"She, dare I ask who this mystery guest is that has the house so much in a whirlwind of activity?"

"We have been given the dubious honor of dining with my mother tonight." He said while examining a wine bottle, he did not seem pleased with the wine that was before him.

"Oh that should be an interesting night, pity that I won't be there to see it."

"Yes." He said absentmindedly, before calling a servant over. "This wine will not do for tonight.

"But Klaus himself picked out this one." The nervous man said.

"Yes I suppose he did, but no matter I guess we will just have to go with this one than." He said before giving the bottle to the servant.

He turned to Keira and said. "That is all, you may go." Gesturing for her to leave.

She gave a slight bow before leaving the dining room and headed to the streets. As expected she did not catch any sight of the now elusive Davina and the mystery man from last night.

"I'll give her one thing." Mused Keira." When she wants to disappear she really disappears."

She kept an eye on the witches just to see if there was any sight of her with them, not that she thought that there would be, but hey it's part of searching the city, right? After spending what she thought was sufficient time casing the place she moved on to another part of town.

Taking a small break she chose a nice shaded roof to look over the city and its activities, but with the break came the remembered memories of her dream. She decided that the more busy she was the less likely that her dream would haunt her, so rising again she combed the city once more.

The ringing of the phone distracted her from her search and she answered it, knowing that the only one who had her number was Elijah.

"Hayley has gone to rescue a witch that my mother has caught and is being tortured, follow her but remain out of sight unless if she is attacked. Engage only if it looks like she cannot handle herself."

She acknowledged the order then proceeded to find Hayley. She found her exactly where Elijah said Keira would, so she followed her and waited to see if she was needed.

Hayley though, had everything under control so it looked like Keira was just on light babysitting duty for now.

When Hayley and the witch left the crypt Keira followed them to what she assumed was the witch's house. She kept back as per her orders, even when Klaus and Elijah showed up. She was startled at the earthquake that shook the ground beneath her after they had gone in, she figured that it must be the witch's doing. She did not feel a summons from her master, nor did the ring warn her of any danger so she stayed where she was at, only leaving when she saw Elijah and Klaus leave.

When they had gotten back to the manor she was released from her duties for the night so she headed back to her room. She did not go to sleep instantly, thanks to her sleeping during the day, instead she drew for a bit. The faces on the pages coming to life with each stroke. Elijah's face with the quiet dignity that he carries around with him all the time, but with the hint of a smile that she was able to see that afternoon. Hayley's face, complete with the growing authority that she has been assuming as she gathers what wolves she can to her. Klaus with that devilish smirk on his face, as if daring the world to throw their worst at him.

Knowing that she should try to sleep she set the pictures aside to finish touching them up later, then she snuggled into the bed and suprisingly fell asleep.

When she woke in the morning she was glad that she had a peaceful sleep, unlike yesterday's nightmare, so she felt ready to face the day. Of course facing the day meant heading out with Elijah and learning of the attack on Marcel's loft by some touchy werewolves. It seemed that with an Original as a master her days will be filled with action, what she wouldn't give for a day off!

Of course she expected to be sent off to search for the missing Klaus, but she supposed that that would be like mixing oil and water for how good that would be. Instead she got the treat of watching Elijah and Hayley interact.

They were so nauseating together, it was like they couldn't figure out whether to fight or take it to a more private venture. It had Keira feeling slightly jealous of Hayley, that it was she would hold a place of affection in Elijah's heart. She was grateful when Hayley walked away and left Elijah and Keira standing there.

"What's next on the agenda?" She asked Elijah, hoping on drawing his attention away from the retreating woman.

"We will head to Marcel's loft to teach some new vampires how to survive in a fight." He said, now focusing his attention on the present dilemma the said vampires faced.

"Great." She said, drawing the word out a little in sarcasm, but she willingly followed him to Marcel's loft.

She had to hand it to Elijah, he certainly knew how to make an entrance. Should she be worried that she found it a little sexy as he sped through the room and snapped the necks of two vampires before they were even aware that he was among them?

His smile at the end reminded her of a cat as it plays with its prey. She decided to let him keep his moment and not spoil it as she crept unnoticed to lean against the wall behind Marcel. When Elijah turned his smile on her she returned it, enjoying the reactions of the vampires as they turned to see who he was smiling at, and realized that there was another dangerous element in their midst.

She remained silent and Elijah made no move to introduce her other than a "She is here to assist in training you." Of course she couldn't help but notice that he was only going to be training the vampire Gia, but dutifully she walked out with the group to train them with Marcel.

It was fun teaching the new vampires how to block and defend. Of course it was mainly how to block an attack, how to throw a punch, that type of stuff, but when your student is a vampire with enhanced healing the teacher is allowed certain liberties that an ordinary human couldn't handle.

"I think that Thomas gets the point." Marcel as the man flew into the wall for the third time after failing to block a punch.

"One can never be too careful." She said brushing some non-existent dust off of herself.

"Now remember." She said, turning to the rest of the group. "Never take you eyes off your opponent, and always be aware of your surroundings. For instance if you were you would have noticed the smell of werewolf before now."

She could see that now that she had said something they were able to catch the scent.

"Keep practicing the moves that I showed you." She said before heading out to investigate.

Marcel walked alongside her to see for himself just which werewolf would be dumb enough to invade his territory alone.

"You know, you would make a good teacher when you are not throwing them into walls." He said smiling at her as she walked.

"Oh no, not me! I think one of your students must have hit your head a little hard there." She said.

He chuckled and said "No I am serious, you have the patience and the control to teach them what they need. All I am saying is to think about it."

"Look." She said, drawing them to a halt. "Let's say that even if there was the remotest chance that I even wanted to, you would have to go to Elijah, not me."

"What you need his permission to do something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Alright, maybe I will ask him." Was all he said, then they proceeded to keep walking.

"Oh good, you are already here." Hayley said. "Now all we have to do is wait for Oliver to show up."

"Yes, it was hard to miss the scent of wolf." Keira said, looking at the dark haired wolf in the loft.

When Oliver had joined them, and another vampire who she learned was Josh, the wolf Aiden told them of how the younger wolves were now being recruited for their wolf army. When they finally agreed to act, a plan was thrown together.

Keira had stayed out of it, she knew that if she was needed then she would find out, also it really wasn't her fight, until Elijah would make it so. It wasn't like she could volunteer herself for it. Elijah's next words though shot down her neutrality.

"Keira." Elijah said, drawing the whole room's attention to her now that he had singled her out. "You will go with Hayley and protect the children."

"Wait what?" Hayley's response voiced what Keira was thinking.

"You want me to go with the Princess and watch over a bunch of kids?" She dared to ask, her voice incredulous, hoping that he would not mind so much her questioning him.

"Yes." With that little word he made it clear by his voice that there would be no argument from Keira, he was tolerant of her question, but his look cautioned her not to question him further. He was in full master mode now.

She dipped her head to signify her submission to the order and remained silent. Hayley however had no problem with voicing her own objections to the plan.

"Enough!" Elijah finally said, voicing his frustration over Hayley's arguments. "Hayley, this is the way it will be done. She goes with you or this rescue mission does not happen. End of discussion." He walked away, signifying that he was done.

Keira followed him, she knew by the look in Hayley's eyes that she wanted to discuss, and complain, about it further, but Keira knew that the decision had been made. There was no point in beating a dead horse over this.

With that the discussion seemed to be over and the others left for their tasks, or to get back to the wolves' quarters.

As she followed Elijah she could not help but voice something that was bothering her.

"You know that the purpose of that ring is to protect its bearer, but I can't protect you if I am on the other side of the city."

"You don't think that I can protect myself against a few wolves?" His voice warned her to tread carefully with her next few words.

"I think you are more than able to Elijah." She said, hoping that he won't take it as questioning his orders, but needing to voice her concerns. "But we both are not able to predict the outcome of what will happen tonight."

"Am I to believe, that by the sound of your voice a hint of concern for me?" He asked, allowing a bit of amusement into his voice.

"Not at all." She assured him, her own voice carried a hint of teasing. "I just don't want to switch masters so soon, I haven't finished breaking in the current one yet."

"Ah, I see." His voice then turned serious. "Go meet up with Hayley, keep a close watch on her tonight."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and left to complete her orders.

Collecting the kids was laughably easy, the werewolves were easily drawn away by Marcel and Gia, and the rest went according to plan. Although when they got out of the passageway to find Gia, Keira couldn't help herself at Hayley's comment for Josh and Gia to keep quiet.

"Yes because the clanging of the grate coming down wasn't loud enough to wake up the dead already."

She ignored Hayley's dark look and continued to keep watch of anything that might be coming in their direction. After the kids got into the vehicle she hopped into the passenger side as well, grinning because she knew that it would force Hayley to get into the back with all of the kids.

She felt it, the instant that Elijah was killed. The ring sent a wave of agony, punishing her for her failure to protect him. She had felt this pain when each of her masters had died, but this one seemed to cut deeper.

"No, no, no, no." She moaned _Elijah you idiot! Why couldn't you keep me with you instead of sending me out with to protect a bunch of kids?_ she was actually liking this master over the other ones, at least most of the time. She gave another moan as the ring left Elijah's hand and bonded with a new master.

"Pull this vehicle over now!" She demanded.

Marcel gave her a startled look, but she ignored it and opened the door, jumping out once the vehicle pulled to a stop. She turned to face Marcel, but found that she couldn't say anything so she just left, speeding down the road to get to where the ring was demanding she go.

She followed the pull to her new master, wondering just who it might be this time. She entered the cemetery and found her way into the same crypt that Hayley had pulled the witch they had rescued from. It was lit by candle light that gave her enough light that she could see her new mistress standing before a chained unconscious Elijah. The woman turned at the sound of Keira's footsteps and threw her hand up as if to cast a spell.

Keira lowered her eyes and knelt in front of her, keeping her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Mistress." Was all she could say.

"When I found this ring on my hand I wondered just who it was connected to."

She leaned down and gently grabbed Keira's chin, bringing her head up, and allowing her to see into Keira's eyes.

Keira said nothing and waited for her new mistress to give her orders.

"Why don't you tell me, child, just what this ring entails."

Keira nodded and proceeded to do so, still aware of Elijah's still, bloody figure hanging there, as if in silent condemnation of what was happening before him.

 **I thought that with Keira there some events might change and we will be going into AU mode with Keira saving the day against Esther, but the Muse struck and would not let this idea go.**

 **Please don't kill me!**

 **Note: the ring is passed on when it's bearer dies and it moves on to the 'killer' even though Elijah is not dead, dead, it still recognizes his temporary death as a full on death. i.e. no pulse, no life force. The creator of the ring did not think of Originals when they cursed the ring.**


	6. 06 To Be Or Not To Be

**Thank you Black Star for your continued reviews with this piece, I love hearing your feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter. In regards to your question that even though her master does not summon her, yes she is still compelled protect them when they are in danger. However there are some limitations, she can't just transport over there and she can try to fight it, but the longer she does the more the compulsion grows and the pain from the ring also grows.** **In regards to Klaus, well you did guess the first part of it ;) but I can't reveal more than that. I am not even sure I should have revealed that much.**

 **Also I realize that I made a mistake with my previous chapters in that Elijah never actually learned her true name, so for the sake of the story just** **pretend that that actually happened.**

 **To Be Or Not To Be**

Elijah woke up gasping for breath and looking around wildly. He noticed that he was chained but no matter how hard he strained he could not get free. He noticed Keira standing in the doorway, silent and still. Her face seemed closed off, though he could see a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Keira?" He asked.

"Oh she can't help you now." A voice drew his attention to the other occupant of the room. His mother Esther was seated on the wall close to him and watching him with a calculated gaze.

"You see." She said holding up her hand with which a familiar ring was placed on it. "She belongs to me now. Imagine my surprise when after stabbing you this ring magically appeared on my hand." She scoffed. "I would think that with such a weapon at your disposal that you would know how to wield it. Even use it to protect yourself, but no matter, trust me that I will know how to use it."

She turned to Keira.

"Leave us, make sure no-one disturbs us."

Keira bowed her head and left, sparing her former master a last look. She waited outside for what felt like a long time while Esther dealt with her son.

When Esther finally left Keira fell into step behind her, not daring to breaking the silence until her mistress did.

The next few days seemed to pass slowly for Keira. She kept by her mistress' side all the time, except when sleeping or finding food. The other witches and wolves were wary of her at first, but after Esther spoke to them they seemed to get over their fear. Keira was indifferent to them, her focus on protecting Esther, and worry over her former master.

She would go into the crypt only when Esther went to check on her son, never speaking to him, never acknowledging his presence other than a glance here or there.

Only once did she go into the crypt without Esther there. Esther had been particularly brutal that day, slicing Elijah's throat while he hung there, unconscious. Later Keira slipped into the crypt unnoticed and bit her own wrist, feeding Elijah some of her own blood, hoping that it would give him strength to keep fighting. It seemed to work, Elijah was not as vulnerable looking as before, some strength seemed to slip into him.

She might have went in unseen, but when she came out it seemed that she was not careful enough. One of the wolves happened to be coming along and saw her sneaking away and went to investigate.

Keira had returned to her room and was standing looking out the window, lost in her thoughts and dreams of someday being free. The first moment Keira knew something was wrong was when a searing, blinding pain ripped through her head. She groaned and grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes against the pain.

Esther approached her, one hand raised, pouring pain after agonizing pain into her body. Pain was also sent through the ring, Esther used to magic, knew how to use the ring to inflict pain on those enslaved to it.

Keira eventually collapsed under the pain, still gripping her head and groaning in agony.

Esther stopped her attack and knelt down next to Keira, brushing some hair off of her face tenderly.

"Foolish child, I do what I do to him out of love, and now because of your actions you have delayed what it would take to make him so much better. He needs to give up the monster inside of him, but you have only given him the strength to keep fight." She shook her head. "If only you had not given him some of your blood, his agony might have been over much sooner, but seeing that you have, his pain will continue."

She gripped Keira's chin hard. "Never do that again."

Keira nodded, not wanting to experience anymore pain.

Esther left her on the ground, still feeling the effects of the pain, wondering how much longer she would be enslaved to this mistress. After lying there for a little longer Keira cautiously got up and painfully rolled into her bed. Sleep finding her instantly and carrying her away from her pain for the moment.

 _Agony, unending agony was her reality, both on the outside coursing throughout her whole body, and on the inside pulsing ever stronger. She was no longer aware of her own sanity, was she screaming? Was she begging for it to stop? She did not know, all that she knew was that the pain did not stop._

 _Until finally it did, ceasing so suddenly that it took a moment for Keira to be aware that the pain had stopped._

" _Keira, Keira" Her master chided her, brushing some hair off of her face. "When are you going to learn to obey me?"_

 _She opened her eyes to stare at her master dully, still feeling the echoes of pain. She was not able to answer his question, all she knew was that she was at his mercy for however long he wished._

" _Sleep some." He said, kissing her forehead in a mockery of a father's kiss. "And think on your answer."_

 _He had his men untie her from the torture device and lift her up off of it to lay her down on the ground. Done for the day he and his men left her like that. She lay still on the cool dirt, still shuddering from the agony of her torture. She should have known though that he was not done with her. He would give her long enough to sleep for a little then send wave after wave of agony through her by way of the ring. By night it was always like this, by day it was torture after torture. Each day seemed to be an escalation of the torture used, as her body was able to endure and heal itself of any injury._

 _Keira felt at war with herself. The person who she had been, still full of hope, of kindness wanted to fight, but she was weakening, giving up. A new persona was breaking through now, harsher, colder. Willing and able to do what was necessary to survive._

 _This new persona had started during the early years of her enslavement to this particular master, when her new master first started to try to "break her into the saddle". Keira was able to keep true to herself, but more and more this dark stranger would break through at times. This was the worst that her master had ever brought upon her, all because of her refusal to obey an order._

 _When her current master told her to slaughter the entire village she could not bear to kill the children, so fighting her master's will over her for the first time and only time, she let the children go. She was now paying for it in full, day after unending day of agony. She did not know the passing of time, it could have been days, weeks, months, even years. Finally Keira could take it no longer, when dawn finally broke that particular day, and the last wave of agony ended she sat huddled against the wall, knees bent, and arms wrapped around them._

 _Her master approached her, kneeling down so that he was at the level of her eyes. Keira no longer looked out at him from behind her eyes._

" _Yes." He said, his grin widening so that it almost looked like it would split his face. "There she is, my little demon." He tenderly caressed her face. "Are you ready to do my bidding now?"_

 _What used to be Keira stoically endured his touch, where before she would have shuddered, now she did nothing._

" _Yes master."_

" _Excellent. It seems the children that you have let escape have found refuge in another village. Kill them all, let none escape!"_

" _Yes Master." She said, her voice now void of any emotion._

 _This time she did not relent when it came to the children, and soon there was nothing but rubble and ashes to mark what was once a thriving village. She walked over to her master, covered in blood, dirt, and ashes._

 _He, his clothes so clean and pristine, sat on his horse grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the slaughter before him._

" _Just look at my beautiful creation." He crooned, looking down at her. "Now everyone will fear my wrath!"_

 _Everyone did fear him, him and the demon that followed wherever he went. She became known as The Cursed One. Not because of her enslavement to the ring, but because of the sheer number of curses that built up over the years as men and women would curse her as they witnessed her slaughtering men, women, and children. None were safe from her, even the supernatural element feared her._

 _Her master gained power and prestige, rising in the ranks of the nobility until he became one of the wealthiest vassals under the king. The king would even turn to him to put down upstart nobility that sought his throne._

 _Of course the king was not a fool, he knew that it would not be too long until her master looked to the very throne as his next conquest. So he started to look for ways of getting rid of the problem her master presented._

 _Eventually a way was found, and The Cursed One found her way to a new master. Throughout the passing centuries Keira surfaced from time to time, as a few kinder masters owned her, but she never remained long before slipping away and allowing The Cursed One control. However along with this new century it also brought more humane masters, Keira was able to show herself more and more in this brave new world._

She woke up, the pain of last night still leaving a trace of it throughout her body. She sat up and leaned against the wall that ran along the side of her bed. She sat, like in the position of years past, knees up and hands drawn around them.

Before her mistress came for her a decision had to be made. Would she continue to serve as Keira, or should she let The Other out? It had been awhile since the last time The Other had been allowed out. And this mistress certainly wasn't as bad as the one she had endured before, but Keira recognized the same hint of madness, and the will to do whatever it took to see Esther's plans carried out. Esther would not hesitate to use more pain to force Keira to carry out her evil plans. Keira was used to pain and she knew that she could handle it, but the pain that Esther had used was so similar to what The Master had used. Physical pain was one thing, but that sort of pain was something altogether different in its agony.

Even now she could hear her mistress' steps walking throughout the house, coming closer to Keira's room. A decision had to be made. _Do I remain in control, or do I unlock the cage and let the monster out to play?_

Keira closed her eyes, and the door opened.

 **I know The Cursed One is kinda a horrible name, but I am kinda horrible at coming up with names so I guess we will have to live with it.**

 **Please Review, I would like to hear your guys' thoughts on this story, or this chapter!**


	7. 07 Bad Moon Rising

**Thank you Black Star for continuing to review my work. I love hearing your feedback on this adventure. I am sorry I didn't put in the date before, I am not sure when the Originals came over to Europe but I am placing the time for her flashback to be between 1200-1300 AD.** **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Also in regards to Francesca stop finding plot holes to my story, makes me work even harder...Lol...jk...when I started this work I had that first chapter playing out in my head, I never really thought that this would be the direction that this story would take me. I am thinking that with Keira in the presence of her master, sensing danger herself, it puts more feedback into the ring, causing its compulsion level to heighten as well and** **it quickly grows to the point of physical pain if she does not act** **. If she is not in direct vicinity of it, it still senses danger and the compulsion is still strong, but the signal is not quite as strong at the moment. However the longer she waits likewise the more it and the pain grows. Let me know what you think. Or it could just be a plot hole that I will have to fix up a little later.**

 **Bad Moon Rising**

Esther stepped through the door, noting that its occupant was motionless on the bed, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were closed as if she was in silent prayer.

"So." Esther said while drawing to a halt in front of Keira. "Are you ready to obey your mistress?"

Her eyes opened and Esther took a step back. Staring back at her was not Keira, but a wild uncaged animal. Pure malice was burning in her eyes and her gaze seemed to ensnare Esther in its depths

"Oh yes mistress." She purred, a strange, malicious smile flitting across her lips. She rose to a standing position, each movement perfectly controlled and deadly.

Esther swallowed and took another step back, putting more distance between her and this predator. She knew that through the ring she controlled this creature in front of her, but that knowledge did not still her fear. Her heart thundered and she knew by the curl of Keira's lip that she could hear it beating in terror. She felt as if she had a tiger by its tail, and one false move that tiger would turn its anger on her. She realized just how mortal she was in this body.

Esther was suddenly very eager to get out of that room that seemed to be shrinking in on her. She wondered if it was her imagination, or were the shadows actually creeping closer to her?

"Well." She said, trying to put confidence in her voice that she did not feel. "Let us be on our way. I have an errant son that I must speak with."

"Lead on, mistress." The Cursed One said, bowing in mockery and gesturing Esther to lead the way.

Esther knowing that she was being mocked, tried to take back control and sent a wave of pain to Keira.

"Oh." The Cursed One said, closing her eyes and drawing in a breath as if savoring the smell of something delicious. "That was just a loving caress compared to the levels of pain that I have endured before," She stalked closer to her mistress and circled her, purring in her ear.

"you are going to have to try much harder than that, my dear."

Esther shuddered and walked out of there, no longer willing to be in that room any longer. A dark laugh rolled along behind her as she walked, following her fleeing footsteps until finally, mercifully, it stopped. The Cursed One grinned in malice, _oh that was fun!_ She rolled her neck and rolled her shoulders. After deciding that enough time had passed she walked to catch up with her mistress. When she caught up with Esther she made sure to keep back a few steps behind her, more to unnerve Esther than to show subservience.

When Esther could not bear to keep The Cursed One behind her any longer she sent her ahead to inform Klaus that Esther wanted to talk with him.

"As you wish, mistress." The Cursed One said then sped on her way, leaving a relieved mistress behind. She wondered how the other masters had controlled one such as this demon.

* * *

"Are you watching this mother? Nothing says I loathe you quite like desecrating a corpse." Klaus said, pouring gasoline on the coffin, under the watchful gaze of the bird perched on the tree.

"Klaus." The sound of that voice calling out his paused his process of lighting the coffin. He looked up and saw Keira, arms crossed, leaning against the very tree where the bird was perched.

"I thought you were working for my brother."

"Well yes that was the case, but I fear I am bound to the one that holds a particular ring. Your brother had it for a bit, but it seems that he could not hold it for long." She shrugged her shoulders. "It just so happens that the ring has fallen into the lovely hands of your dear mother, who, in case you didn't already know, also has your brother."

"And just why has my "dear mother" sent you?" Klaus said, not taking his off of her for a moment.

"It appears that she wants to talk with you." She said, pulling away from the tree, and stalking around Klaus and the coffin.

"Just for the sake of curiousity, how much control does my witch of a mother have over you?"

"I would say quite a great deal." The Cursed One said. "And yet." Here she leaned over to whisper close to his ear. "Not enough." She gave him a dark smile and a wink before walking away just before Esther made an appearance.

It looked like Esther would be talking to Klaus for quite a while so The Cursed One decided it would be nice to take a run as a wolf.

"Where is Elijah?" Was the last she heard before she ducked out of sight.

She took off her clothes and carfully folded them and set them where she could find them. She shifted and ran around, taking the time to chase a few squirrels and to nose around sniffing out a few scents, it had been a while since she had last been able to run in her wolf form and it felt glorious.

She would creep back, silent and unnoticed, to see if Esther was done dealing with Klaus, but it didn't seem to be the case so she kept enjoying her bit of freedom.

When night fell she padded over to where her mistress was keeping a watch on an unconscious Klaus. She laid down, her head on her paws, and sighed. She wondered how much longer they would be waiting for Klaus to wake up, with only Esther there it seemed very boring.

When Klaus finally gasped back to life her ears perked up and she raised her head, but she remain otherwise motionless until her mistress made to leave.

The Cursed One took the time to shift and change into her clothes before following her mistress, keeping close to her all the way back.

She arrived with her mistress at the crypt just in time to see Klaus urging his brother to wake up. She remained in the shadows, a dark witness to her mistress' continued efforts to try to persuade Klaus to give up his mortality.

When Klaus slammed Esther against the wall, holding her by her throat, yelling at his mother for going after her own blood, Klaus' child, The Cursed One smiled. Oh she felt the compulsion as she did not move to protect her mistress, but she was enjoying the moment to much. She held off for a moment longer relishing the look of terror on her mistress' face before shoving Klaus off her mistress. She placed herself between them and growled a warning at Klaus. She had not placed her full might behind the push, so Klaus only flew a few feet before landing.

He pulled himself to his feet but made no further move to attack Esther, instead he swore to make her suffer as only he could.

"After all. I am my mother's son."

The pressure that Klaus had exerted on his mother's throat caused Esther to sink to the floor as she tried to collect her breath.

The Cursed One watched, her face impassive her eyes cold, as Klaus carrried out his brother's still form. She then turned her attention to her mistress, watching her as Esther seemed to slip back into a memory.

She smiled to herself, today had been glorious, yes she was still chained to a master, but she was back and in control. Esther was not a strong master like The One before. The Cursed One did not think that she would remain under Esther's control for very much longer.

The Cursed One they had called her, and they were right, cursed to be enslaved to whoever was fortunate enough to hold that infernal ring. Cursed at by victims and witnesses. Cursed into namelessness, for her name was forgotten by all but a few. So let her remain nameless, let them curse her some more! What made her Keira was no more, and she would remain that way until it was safe for Keira to come out, however long that would take. For now, they dealt with Her!

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I can assume since you keep coming back that you like it, but I would like to hear your thoughts. Whether you like the direction it is going, or even if you don't.**


	8. 08 When The Devil Takes Hold

**Thanks Black Star for your critique of the chapter yesterday. Sorry I got a little excited that after I picked the title that the exact word count for that chapter was 1,666** **then posted it knowing that it wasn't quite right, but got tired of coming back and fixing it over and over again. Not gonna do that again, instead I will take more time over it.**

 **I did want to hold off on Keira's wolf, but I felt that she needed that time to have the little bit of freedom where she could just have the time to be, and not worry about masters or revenge, etc. I am glad that you liked her bit of freedom!**

 **When The Devil Takes Hold...**

This time She decided to return the favor of yesterday morning when her mistress had come into her territory. She wanted made sure that terror was the first thing that Esther felt when she woke up. She crept into Esther's room, silent, deadly, and seated herself in a chair which she had quietly moved to be directly in line of Esther's sight once she opened her eyes. She waited, staring at her patiently, arms and legs crossed, until Esther's eyes fluttered open. It took a minute for Esther to realized what, or rather who, she was staring at.

"Hello Mistress." She purred, smiling at her innocently, but the malice shining from her eyes was quite clearly anything but innocent.

Esther drew back in fear. "Get out!"

"As you wish." She said, her smile growing into a smirk at the fear in her mistress' eyes. _mission accomplished_ She thought.

She waited outside of the bedroom door until Esther came out, at the sight of The Cursed One Esther scowled but kept walking.

The morning wake up call was probably the reason why Esther spent her time doing whatever she was doing in the Lycée, away from The Cursed One, while She was ordered to spend her time just outside the door, guarding the entrance from anyone coming in. Of course Esther was not getting much satisfaction out of keeping The Cursed One out. She knew that her presence made Esther wary, giving her a wide berth whenever she needed to walk by to leave. Of course that meant that She got to walk close behind Esther, reminding her further of her fear. It was one of the few enjoyments that She allowed herself, smiling at Esther with a full on devil's smile whenever she had to get close.

Finn approached the door, looking as if he was in pain, though he did do a good job of bearing it stoically. She was familiar with him already since he had been at his mother's side off and on while she was tormenting Elijah. She supposed that Esther had filled him in on the magical ring because he never looked at her curiously like the wolves that did his and Esther's bidding. Instead She was mostly invisible to him. A tool that was necessary but until needed was out of mind. She had known masters like that before, servants were invisible to them, unless needed or the servants found themselves in trouble. There was also a barely concealed mutual dislike for each other between them. She supposed that it was for what She was, a freak and an abomination to nature. Her equal dislike of him was due to his utter servile devotion to his mother.

A little while later another man, well more like a boy, came to call on Esther. She had never seen him before but he walked towards her like he had purpose, and like the man before this one was also in pain. When he happened to move his arm just right She could see why, the runes looked painful, burned onto his flesh. She wondered if this was yet another Mikaelson that she would have the 'pleasure' to meet. His words to her seemed to confirm it.

"I suppose that you are one of those dogs that my mother has around?"

She smirked. "Something like that, I suppose that you are one of Esther's sycophant sons, coming to call on dear ol' mommy?"

He smirked back at her "Something like that, names Kol. What's yours beautiful?"

She arched her eyebrow, clearly not amused.

He shrugged. "Ah well, suppose that it was worth a try anyways." He winced as the pain on his arm seemed to flare.

She stepped aside to allow him to pass, figuring that Esther would have something to do with both of her sons' pain, and would have the solution to end it.

She listened as he and his mother talked, finding amusement in the fact that Kol and his mother did not get along so well. When Kol left She saw that he was holding a knife, a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't so lost in thought that he didn't make one more attempt to learn her name.

"So, any chance of you telling me your name."

She just smiled, deciding to be amused at his antics this time, and shook her head.

"What is with all the girls lately turning down my charm?" He asked clearly confused.

"Maybe if you used less charm and more of yourself it might work on the right girl." She advised, normally The Cursed One didn't care, but she was bored enough just standing around a door all day, and he certainly provided a bit of entertainment.

"Huh." He said, raising an eyebrow, clearly taken aback as if the thought had never occurred to him.

"Of course one would think that a centuries old vampire would already know that."

He didn't say anything to that, choosing instead to send her a glare. She merely smirked at him, daring him to do something about it. He wisely chose not to try anything with her, instead he offered her one last saucy smirk and left.

She sighed and shook her head at this particular son of Esther, then went back to guarding a door.

The rest of the day passed slowly for her, and it reminded her of when Keira used to spend days guarding Francesca. If Keira could have died from sheer boredom then that would have been the time. Thankfully She was released from her guarding duty by Esther, who apparently had enough of The Cursed One's presence anywhere near her, and sent her off to check on Klaus' father's progress at trying to persuade Klaus to give up his vampirism, while they walked together through the bayou. She stayed long enough to see how how they were getting along, and where they were headed, then sped back to report to Esther. After that there was nothing else she to do other then back to guarding Esther.

She would say that guarding Esther was not a complete lost, She had the extreme pleasure of watching the witch collapse at the sight of her old lover, impaled on a large steak. It was no doubt the actions of Klaus, and oh, did She love that. The act was beautiful in its brutality and the message that it clearly sent. She wished that she had the time and means to paint the picture before her, the horror on Esther's face, and the blood on the gift would provide such a lovely splash of color to offset the darker earth tones of the crypt.

She went up to the body, lifted it off of its 'perch' and brought it to the feet of Esther, just so that Esther could have a close look at the gift her own son had left her. For the moment Esther did not move, but only stared at the body in horror. Then insanity seemed to creep into her eyes, and She could see the rage build up behind the madness. Esther stood up and ordered some wolves to take care of the body. She ignored The Cursed One completely as she left the cemetery to where She did not know. The Cursed One followed, curious to see just what Esther was up to.

Eventually they arrived at a bar that was clearly closed, but Esther did not seem to care and stormed right in.

It seemed that Esther needed this particular bartender for a spell, but She could see that it was more than that. Esther seemed particularly bent on making this one particular woman suffer, and using her to make someone else suffer, who due to the message received that evening She had a pretty good guess just who it was that Esther was sending her own message to. She relished the look of pain and anger on her mistress' face, overjoyed that a master was feeling such pain. She only wished that she could be the cause of so much more of it, but alas she could not directly do that. Oh well, it's the simple pleasures of life.

When Esther spelled the woman into unconsciousness she ordered The Cursed One to pick her up, then they both walked back to the Lycée. Once there Esther started working a spell on the woman with a vengeance, She almost felt sorry for the woman. When the spell was done She was ordered by Esther to take the woman to her own home where she could wake up in her own bed, unaware of what had happened.

She slipped in the woman's home, deposited the woman on the bed, then left unnoticed. The deed done she had some time to herself before getting back to Esther, so instead of speeding on her way she walked leisurely down the streets. Looking at the different homes, the families tucked safely inside, and wondered for a moment, just what would it be like to have a family to come home to. To rest during the night, secure that there were no enemies seeking to kill you in the middle of the night. Or to wake up and see the face of a lover in the bed beside you, and to see that person staring back at you. She knew that she normally did not have these thoughts, hers were more often about revenge with a nice dash of torture thrown in, but Keira must be closer to the surface than she realized.

She found herself on a rooftop overlooking The Mikaelson Manner, it was quiet and dark with only slight movements here and there. She could feel Keira, moving around, trying to open the door, but She knew that it was still not safe. Esther was still their mistress, and for the time being Esther feared The Cursed One. If She let Keira out now Esther would be back in control, and would have a powerful weapon on her side that might tip the scales into Esther's favor. It might even be enough to cause the Mikaelson's ultimate defeat, and while that would certainly bring the rest of the world relief, yet it would mean that Esther would be victorious, and The Cursed One would still be enslaved to her for the unseeable future.

"No!" She snarled, reinforcing the door even more, Esther would not have her victory! The Mikaelsons were her best chance of defeating Esther, She would not let anything stand in the way of her mistress' defeat.

She had been enslaved to a few witches before, and each time all she had known at their hand was agony as they used physical and magical means to try to break her. What they didn't understand was that she had already been broken before, and the one that had done it was The Master. None of these witches came even close to him. She had endured them, played her games with them to driving them nearly mad, thus weakening them, much as she was doing to Esther now, and when the opportune moment came she ensured that they paid with their life. Esther might not match them in their level of cruelty yet, but she was a witch who had dared to hurt Keira. Using the same pain as The Master had before, causing Keira to remember her time under his expert hands, and for that She would make sure that Esther would pay the ultimate price.

She headed back to where Esther was staying, certain that the Mikaelson siblings were planning to make a move against their mother soon. She had to be ready for whatever that might be. One way or another Esther's rule over her would end, She would make certain of that!

 **The title today is from lyrics taken from Jen Titus' Oh Death**

 **Note: I am not happy with the shortness of the scene between Keira and Kol nor too the scene itself, not gonna lie but I kinda like Daniel Sharman so I wish he had a bigger and better part in this, but the Muse just wouldn't give me any more than that...sorry!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. 09 Who Will Have Mercy On Your Soul?

**So I had chapter nine all written out but found myself completely unsatisfied with it. Deleted the whole thing and started again, hope you are all satisfied with this!**

 **Thank you Black Star for your continued reviews, I find your critique of my work very informative and helpful. (Even if it does force me to think harder..lol)**

 **...Who Will Have Mercy On Your Soul?**

She woke up, the feeling of anticipation in the air caused her to sharpen her senses, trying to feel for any danger. Nothing stood out of the ordinary, or for what passed for normal in the area anyway, so she shrugged and got out of bed. The rest of the morning passed with her constantly on the edge, some sixth sense telling her that something was up. She followed Esther, more silent than usual if that was even possible. She still played her little games of torment against Esther that morning, but all the while she was alert for something, anything, to happen.

To her surprise She was ordered to look for Esther's daughter Rebekah in the city and the surrounding countryside. She figured that for how long Esther had been searching for Rebekah that she would be nowhere near the city, and Esther knew this as well. The Cursed One thought that left two options, the first that Esther wanted to find some reason to punish her, the second that Esther really couldn't handle the sight of her anymore so was looking for any reason to get rid of her for the day.

As far as She was concerned the day was wasted on the fruitless search for a woman who was nowhere even close to New Orleans. Her frustration grew as she searched the city all day and found no trace of Rebekah. Finally admitting defeat in the city she headed to the roads leading out of the city, one in particular. Esther's spies had informed her that Klaus and Hayley had headed out of the city by way of this road, and She thought that they might just come back by the same road. She made her way down the road, keeping out of sight, and after a decent distance from the city she found a perch that she could see all incoming traffic. Hoping that She might see them returning and follow them, and if she was close enough when they reached the manor then she would be able to eavesdrop for any sign of Rebekah.

She considered it a waste of time to be walking all through the bayou looking for The Original. If it was Hayley she would be quite at home, and The Cursed One's search would have led her there. No, Rebekah would be nowhere near that place, not with her stylish clothes and fancy shoes.

Her patience paid off, for there coming down the road in a black vehicle was Klaus, and who should be with him but the very Original that She was looking for! She knew that Rebekah would not be coming back to the city unless if it was absolutely necessary, that meant that either she was tired of running, or they were making the move on Esther, tonight!

She smiled, _Oh it is indeed Christmas!_

She sped down from her perch and planted herself, arms crossed, on the road. She calmly watched as the car raced towards her. She could see the exact moment that Klaus caught sight of her, it was almost hilarious the look of surprise on his face. He slammed on the breaks and the car slid to a stop just a few inches from her.

"What the bloody hell?" She heard Rebekah exclaim.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded, angrily getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door. "I would have thought that you would be at my mother's side, guarding her precious life."

"Well normally I would be." She said not moving back as he stomped towards her. "Except that my mistress has ordered me to find Rebekah, and what do I see but you are bringing her right towards me." She waved at Rebekah, who was still sitting in the vehicle, glaring at her. At the wave Rebekah got out of the vehicle and advanced towards The Cursed One angrily.

"Well mother didn't have to send her guard dog to fetch me!" She said "I was going to her anyways." Rebekah raised her chin to stare down her nose at The Cursed One then made her way back to the vehicle and got in.

"Best be on your way and let our dear mother know that Rebekah is on her way like a good girl." Klaus said, turning away from her as well.

"You are making your move against her tonight, aren't you?" She asked, even though she was already certain of the fact.

Klaus paused mid-walk and turned around slowly, a fierce expression on his face. His eyes glared at her, the ferocity in them would have frightened anyone who had good sense. "And what if we are? Are you going to run back to your master and tell her?"

"See this is the part where I remind you that she does not have quite enough control over me."

He blinked in surprise. "And here I thought that you were bound to some sort of obedience to the one holding the ring."

"But I am." She said, smirking. "I was ordered to find Rebekah and she is found, how have I disobeyed her?"

She watched as the smirk grew on his face.

"But you didn't stop our vehicle just to let _us_ know that you had found Rebekah. No, something else is at play here." He outright smiled this time. "So come on, out with it." He said, gesturing at her to speak.

"Not only am I bound to serve whoever holds my ring, but I am also forced to protect that person. Should you go up against my mistress then you will have to fight me again, giving Esther enough time to fight back or escape."

"Well I don't suppose that you would just let me snap your neck so that we could be on our way?" Klaus asked, he seemed rather eager to do just that.

"If it meant killing my mistress then I would, but the thing is that just as the ring offers my mistress certain protections, it also gives me protection as well. Snapping my neck would be quite painful, but it will not work."

"So then what do you propose?" He asked, clearly growing impatient.

"I don't need to know the full details of your plan, and the less I know the better as it will be less compulsion for me to protect her. But when you do act do it fast, the ring compels me but it can be fought off for a single moment. I can give you that moment, but that is all I can give you."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes calculating, he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"I assume that if Rebekah or I were to successfully kill our mother than the ring would come to one of us." At her nod he continued. "Why are you so willing to trade one monster for another?"

"Let's just say that I have my reasons." She said, not turning her gaze away from his penetrating look.

He shook his head. "Not good enough, if we are going to trust you in this fight against Esther I need something a little more definite than that."

She took a breath, trying to figure out just what to tell him. "I know what kind of a monster you and your family are." She said, looking at Rebekah to include her in the category of monster. "And let's face it I am no saint either, but I hold a special hatred towards witches in particular. Witches, so proud, so self-righteous in their service of nature, all about balance to this nature, oh but they are unmatched in their cruelty towards those they hold power over. I would serve the devil himself if it meant being free of Esther or any other witch! If my word is not enough for you, trust in my hatred, trust in my rage!"

During her speech to him She advanced towards him until she was right in front of him, looking him directly in his eyes. He could see her sincerity, and her hatred for his mother. His smile grew. "Well then." He said, glancing at Rebekah before opening the vehicle door for her. "Shall we be on our way?"

Without hesitation She got into the vehicle, smiling at Rebekah's exclamation.

"Nik you can't be serious!"

Needless to say it was quite enjoyable to watch the two siblings squabble over her riding in the car with them, and her continued part in the plan. She only hoped that by time they reached where Rebekah and her would be let out that Rebekah would be more amiable to working alongside her.

By the time they reached the lycée Rebekah wasn't any more happy about her new partner in crime than before, but she was satisfied enough with Klaus' arguments that she was willing enough to work with her.

When She and Rebekah entered the lycée The Cursed One stayed at the door, content to watch Rebekah, Kol, and Esther converse. Kol seemed nervous to see her there, and She wondered if he was in on the plot. If he was then he would have no way of knowing her involvement, unless Klaus had chosen to trust him, which knowing Klaus that was not likely to happen.

When Kol distracted his mother so that Rebekah could put her blood into the wine She knew that he was for sure working against Esther. Rebekah threw her a wary glance, uncertain if the ring would force The Cursed One to divulge that to Esther. She nearly smiled at that, but there was the loophole. They were making no actual threats to Esther's person, and vampire blood was certainly no poison.

When Esther and her children took their positions for the ceremony She positioned herself close one of the crypts that was closest to the 'alter'. Esther might have thought that she made this move to be able to protect her mistress better, but The Cursed One wanted a better angle to watch,

She heard Klaus approaching fast, but She made no sign of the fact that she had heard him, lest it give Esther some sort of warning.. When he came down to the ground She knew that he could see her, but he did not even give her the slightest bit of attention.

The ring, picking up on the looming danger, was sending a hum of warning to protect. However The Cursed One could see that Kol was no danger to his mother, and Rebekah was making no move to attack. Klaus was the wild card, She knew that out of anyone there he would make the move to attack, but for now he was holding his distance. She moved closer to Esther, just to keep up the appearance to protect her mistress.

As the scene before her played out Esther's certainty in her plan, and her control over The Cursed One, almost made her think that Esther would get away with it, but She had seen the look in Klaus' eye. Him sacrificing himself for his sister was not the only plan in play tonight.

Her focus was so much on Klaus that Kol's shout of "now!" didn't even draw her attention away. She saw the decision to move cross his face, saw his muscles bunching up in preparation for movement, saw him start to speed towards Esther, and She did nothing.

Oh the ring was essentially screaming at her to save her mistress, its compulsion firing up, and she knew that she had the time to save Esther if she acted now. But She knew that all she had to do was delay, just delay for the slightest instant, and She was right.

The knife plunged into Esther's neck and withdrew. The amount of compulsion the ring was sending was agonizing, but She was able to handle it, barely.

It was done, She was free from Esther. Of course that meant that now she belonged to Klaus, who Keira had fought, taunted, mocked, and threatened, but for now it was enough that Esther was dying, soaked in her own blood.

Klaus was occupied with his sister so She took advantage of his distracted state and stalked closer to her dying mistress. The pain at this point was agonizing, it was only thanks to the years of agony she had suffered previously that She was able to keep focused. Her head felt like it was being crushed, and her body shook with the pain that was ripping through it. This was the first master She had had in a long time that had died a slower death. Most had died instantly, She had almost forgotten the level of pain the slow death of a master would cause her. Almost, but not completely forgotten it, she had remembered the pain, but deemed the pain worth it just so that She could look her mistress in the eye as Esther died. She could see the surprise in her mistress' eyes, and the fear as The Cursed One filled her vision.

"Oh don't worry mistress." She told her, tenderly caressing her face. "I can't hurt you." The relief in those dimming eyes at The Cursed Ones inability to cause further pain disappeared as She leaned down and whispered.

"Yet." She could see the confusion in Esther's eyes as the life finally drained out of her. With Esther's death the ring sent its final wave of agony, causing The Cursed One to collapse to her hands and knees next to Esther's body, before it finally bonded with Klaus.

She would have went to Klaus now that the ring had bonded to him, but he was still preoccupied with his sister. Instead she followed him back to the Mikaelson Manor

She wondered if with the rate she was going through Mikaelsons for masters, if she would be going through all of the Mikaelson's in the near future.

Waiting for the opportune moment she finally had a chance to catch Klaus alone, leaning on a balcony rail overlooking the city. Keira would have kneeled, She did not. Instead She walked up behind her new master and waited to be acknowledged.

He did not turn to face her but instead held up his hand as if to look at the ring on it. "You have already told me some of what this ring does for me, and my brother spoke with certainty of the control he has over your, but I think that there is a little more to this ring that I need to know about"

She came alongside him to lean her own weight against the rail, then she filled him in on what information was left.

"You are different than when you served my brother." He noted, turning to face her, but still leaning his weight against one arm propped up by the rail. "Darker, more of the monster and less of the woman I think."

"You are not wrong in that." She acknowledged, keeping her attention on the city.

"Tell me." He commanded. "Tell me why it feels like I am talking to a completely different person altogether."

Forced to obey she spoke.

"Keira served your brother, but when the ring went to Esther she did something to her that reminded her of the one I call The Master. He was the first master, and Keira had the misfortune of disobeying him. He tortured her, far past what she was able to endure. She broke, and I was created to protect what was left, to do what she could not bear to. The Cursed One they called me, and whatever he commanded I did. Where Keira would have hesitated I did not. Slaughter infants, massacre towns, kill kings in their beds, anything, as long as he commanded it. Maddened with pain and rage I turned it all on his enemies. Until one day his king banded together with witches, vampires, and werewolves to ally with the humans to bring down my master. They lost a lot of people fighting against my master and I, but in the end their numbers proved too much. I found out then that my torment did not end with his death, but merely passed to another, and another, then another for centuries. I would have been content to slip away in those early days if Keira had no more need of me, but the following masters have proven that in order to survive I was still needed. So I stayed to protect her, to give her the time to remake herself into what she once was. It took a long time, but eventually she emerged. Then we went to Esther, who reminded Keira of her darkest suffering, and I was needed once more. Depending on what type of master you are you might see Keira again soon."

"I think not." He said looking thoughtful. "I have need of the monster for what I have in mind, far more than Keira."

Not knowing what to say to that She just nodded her head. Normally masters preferred Keira's presence to hers, but She should have known that Klaus would not be her typical master in any way.

"Well, as lovely as our little chat is there is another matter that I must attend to." He said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them with excitement.

"Dare I ask just what that it that has you so excited?"

"Yes, I think that it is about time that my mother will be starting to wake up."

"Oh yes." She said, drawing the words out as if she was savoring them. A smile started to grow across her face, and it wasn't a nice smile at all. "Even though I know that you don't need a bodyguard can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ask away."

"I'd like to be there when you tell her."

His own evil smile spread across his face. "I think that can be arranged."

The first face Esther saw upon waking up was the face of the monster that she created, the second face was that of the monster that she had unleashed. The smiles that both wore when Klaus informed her of her new life did not bring any comfort to her in her new eternal existence.

 **The title today is also taken from lyrics to Jen Titus' Oh Death**

 **I have never been to the New Orleans area so I am taking her meeting up with Klaus and Rebekah off of the scene were those two were driving in the car. I have not idea just how far away that road is from the city, but I was hoping that its not hundreds of miles away.**

 **When writing Keira's speech to Klaus I realized that I was channeling Loki's "trust my rage" in The Dark World, was super excited about that!**

 **Anyways by now you know the drill, please let me know what you think!**

 **Oh one last thing to Black Star, some of the things that you have said in your reviews I have used for my inspiration for Keira's speech to Klaus on her creating the cursed one, I hope you don't mind, but I thought it was really good and thought to show some of my appreciation for your continued reviews!**


	10. 10 A Touch Of Hope

**Black Star I am super happy that you really liked the last chapter! And I am glad that you have added The Dark World to your list to watch, I like it for Loki, so if you like him then I would recommend watching it. I am glad that you were satisfied with the dialogue about The Master, I wanted to give a little history from the cursed one's viewpoint and to catch Klaus up on it, but I also didn't want to go over something the readers already know about. Glad that I could find the balance to it without going to far over.**

 **Thank you Guest for your review of my work! I am glad that you are enjoying it so far, and thank you for taking the time to review it! And don't worry some background will be coming soon. I also think that Elijah is perfect for her after the horror she has experienced. Glad you approve :D**

 **A Touch Of Hope**

She wanted to murder someone, or at least one of the two other occupants in the vehicle. Klaus was monologing to Cami about his mother's wish to destroy his family. It wasn't a bad speech per se, but after spending hours in the same vehicle with these two it almost made her want to bash her head in, repeatedly.

Thankfully her new master pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful country home, just when She was thinking of somehow breaking her own neck. Painful? Yes, but so effective in drowning out these two for a while.

She got out and walked around the vehicle, choosing to stand behind Cami while Klaus assured her of the safety of the house. She followed along behind them as they walked towards the house, her attention on the surrounding countryside.

When Hayley came out holding her daughter She finally realized what that strange little heartbeat that she had been hearing was. The baby that had supposedly been dead was alive and well, safe in her mother's arms.

She looked on with horror as Cami turned into what She considered an idiot, cooing at the young infant, and talking to her in a higher pitched voice. She wondered _what is it about babies that turn people into such babbling fools?_

Before Klaus and The Cursed One entered the house Klaus shot her a meaningful look, she remembered just what that look meant from last night's conversation. She gave him a short nod to let him know that she remembered. Satisfied he walked up the stares and into the house, She followed behind wondering just what exactly she was going to do with a baby in the house.

Walking into the living room after Klaus She decided not to take a seat, preferring to stand leaning against the wall.

For the most part Klaus and the others were content to discuss the problems they faced as if She wasn't there. Not that She had a problem with them doing that, in all honesty she was used to being treated like the servants of old, silent and unnoticed until needed. The Cursed One contented herself with looking out the window that was near her, paying attention to the scenery, trying to see if there were any spots that an enemy would exploit should they try to sneak up to the house. It was more reflex than anything else, to know where your current position was the most vulnerable.

It didn't take that long to spot areas that might be used, it seemed from this angle that there was not much for someone to use for cover. She allowed her attention to wander, still aware of approaching enemies, but otherwise not paying attention to what was happening in the room until they looked like they were done speaking.

After Klaus had finished filling in Elijah and Hayley the needed facts and after they had discussed that Cami would be staying, both for her safety and for Elijah's mental health, She thought that they were done and that she and Klaus would be out of there. Klaus, however, had one more thing to discuss.

"Elijah there is one more matter that must be settled before I leave."

"And just what would that be Niklaus?"

Klaus stood and took off the ring.

The Cursed One's attention immediately snapped to Klaus and the ring. Her former masters almost never took off the ring voluntarily.

"You take the She-Devil." He said, holding out the ring to Elijah.

"No brother." Elijah said, stepping back from Klaus. "She is needed in New Orleans with you to better handle Finn."

"On the contrary." Klaus said. "I have Marcel and his vampires, Hayley and her wolves, Kol, Rebekah, and possibly even Davina. No I have more than enough to do what needs to be done. You however need her here to help protect Hope."

"Do you think that I am no longer capable of defending your daughter." Elijah asked, narrowing one eye at his brother, almost daring him to say that he was not capable.

"Not at all, but Keira has informed me of her unending hatred of witches, and should Finn happen to find you here that hatred shall be a powerful asset. I need all the monsters I can to protect that which is most dear to me." He said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and stared intently into his eyes. "My family."

Elijah reluctantly nodded, took the ring from his brother and placed it on his finger, closing his eyes at the familiar wash of magic. The Cursed One left her spot by the window and stood in front of him. When he opened his eyes she bowed her head to him. "Master." She said

Cami was not happy to hear someone call another "master" in this day and age and demanded an answer, Klaus claiming urgent matters requiring his attention in New Orleans quickly left his brother to explain to the woman.

* * *

She held up the screaming baby in front of her with horror. "Just what am I supposed to do with you?" Give her armies to slaughter, masters to plot their ruin, even give her Originals and all of their drama. She could handle them all with a smile on her face, but what on earth was she supposed to do with a screaming baby?

Not sure just what to do She had shadowed Elijah around the house, until finally he asked her to find something else to occupy her time, which led her to walking past the baby's room. The baby had been screaming, and She had called out for Camille but there had been no answer. Listening for the woman had been impossible over the sheer volume of the baby. Finally out of desperation She had walked into the room and picked up the screaming infant. Not that that had actually helped matters

She looked around wildly, desperate for help from anything she could find. Finally, grimacing with distaste at the sheer volume of noise, she brought the baby closer and held it to her side. The baby stopped crying, instead Hope looked at her with fascination. Her attention was not caught for long however before the baby was off on another screaming fit.

"And they called me a demon." She said, making a face at the baby. To her surprise the baby stopped crying and giggled. _Huh._ Looking at the baby warily She made another face and the baby laughed this time. _Well that's different._ She thought. After a moment of looking at the baby still warily She said. "You know, you aren't so bad when you aren't screaming your head off."

The baby seemed to take offense to that and started screaming bloody murder again.

"What did I do?" She asked it helplessly, staring at the baby in her arms.

Cami came into the room in a hurry "It's ok she probably just needs feed. Here." Cami said, gesturing for the child, which She was all to happy to hand over the screaming infant.

It seemed that was exactly what the baby needed, and it was not too long before Cami was rocking the now content baby.

"Well, seeing as you have everthing under control then I shall leave you to it." She said, edging towards the door.

"Oh no." Cami said, her voice firm. "Get back here! I need to work with Elijah so that leaves you to take care of Hope."

"What am I supposed to do with the little beast?" Asked The Cursed One, staring at said 'beast' in horror.

"I don't know, maybe take her outside for a while."

"Have you seen me with this child?" She asked incredulously.

"Relax, you'll do fine." She said, placing the baby back into The Cursed One's arms and started to walk out. At the sound of her name being called she turned back.

"How do you know I won't hurt the child?" She asked, her voice surprisingly vulnurable.

"I have yet to see you be anything other than careful around her. "She said, looking pointedly at the careful grip The Cursed One had on the baby.

"Besides Klaus would not have let you anywhere near his daughter if he thought you were a threat, and I don't know, I guess I just have this feeling that I can trust you around her." Cami couldn't help but leave a warning though. "Don't let mine, or Klaus' trust in you with this child be wrong." She said, giving her a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

She stared at Cami as she left the room, surprised that the human would trust her with such a delicate thing. She stared at the baby in wonder, not sure how to react to the trust given to her.

Deciding to put it to the side to think on later she got the baby ready to go outside then almost hesitantly headed outside, certain that any moment the baby would declair its dislike of the outdoors in the form of another screaming fit. Surprisingly though Hope seemed to enjoy it, staring at the trees and the birds flying overhead with utter fascination.

The Cursed One herself was fascinated by the child in her arms. She could still hear the echoes of wailing infants as she cut through villages, hear the echoes of voices as mothers pleaded for mercy for their child they clutched to their chest. She had not hesitated to slaughter them together, their blood mixing together to stain her hands, and seemingly into her very soul. When she looked in Hope's eyes she could see the innocence in her eyes as she took in the world around her. The Cursed One remembered that innocence in countless other eyes that she had mercilessly killed, and that looked had disappeared as their eyes dimmed, and the life left them.

Her hands that were once so covered in blood that she was not sure if it would ever wash away, now tenderly brushed a little bug off of the child. Men and women alike had cursed her for her savagery as she cut through towns and armies withought mercy, and for the first time She felt a touch of regret that she was the instrument used to rid the earth of such innocence that was now resting so trustingly in her arms.

She didn't know that while she was watching Hope, Elijah was watching her through a window. He had been looking for Hope before hearing the sound of Keira's voice and the babble of the baby. He had went to the window to investigate and was astonished at the sight to see such a hardened warrior that was this woman entranced by the baby in her arms. He had been worried first at seeing his niece in the hands of someone so dangerous as Keira, but at seeing the tenderness and the look of wonder upon her face he decided to just watch for a bit longer. A small smile grew across his face as he watched the two of them, exploring the world together, lost in their own little adventure.

He spent longer then he thought just watching the beautiful sight of the woman and the child outside, before gathering his thoughts and deciding that he better call Rebekah before Cami caught him so distracted.

The Cursed One was surprised at the amount of time she spent outside with Hope. The baby was content to explore the world, held securely in the arms of the woman who was at one point one of the most feared beings in Europe.

When Hope started to get sleepy She decided that enough time had been spent outdoors so she carried Hope into the house. On the way to the baby's room she overheard Cami and Elijah playing a game, though it appeared to have moved beyond its original intent and moved to Cami trying to find a card, any card, where Elijah did not know the answer to. She rolled her eyes at Cami's antics and went upstairs to place Hope in her bed. Gently placing Hope in her crib She sat on the chair that was close to the bed and just observed the little child. Francesca had sent her on a mission during the whole fiasco that was centered around Hope's brith, and until now She thought that child was dead by the witches' hands. For all that the witches had feared with the coming of this child, Hope seemed like any other ordinary child.

Cami's heart skyrocketing interrupted her thoughts on the child and alerted her that something was wrong, She threw a final glance at Hope before speeding to see what the problem was. She found Cami, sitting down in a chair as if all the strength had left her body, the woman was shaking like a leaf.

She didn't know what to do. Comforting humans was not something that had happened in her long existance. She figured that it wouldn't hurt to prepare something that had always comforted her. She went to the kitched and prepared a cup of tea, listening all the while to see if Cami or Hope would need her. Tea prepared she took the cup to Cami and set it in front of her, not knowing how to comfort Cami She was gone before Cami even looked up to say thanks. She had her own cup of tea which she took upstairs to Hope's room. Sitting in the chair next to Hope's bed she sipped her tea and enjoyed the silence. Taking the time to think about the past few days. She wondered if it was already time to let Keira out, despite what Klaus had said. He was no longer her master so his words no longer had the affect of a command anymore.

Esther was taken care of, and Elijah was not so bad for a master. She looked at the baby, sleeping so peacefully and She felt a touch of wonder at the vulnurability of the child before her, and the sheer innocence of this new human, untouched yet by the evil of the world around her.

Who could be better to protect this child entrusted to her for protection? Keira was her softer side, who still kept a touch of kindness and empathy, but The Cursed One was the stronger protecter. Willing to do whatever it took to win, to survive.

Finn was still out there, and while he didn't know of Hope yet, it was only logical to figure that he would eventually figure it out. Once he did he would come for the child, uncaring of who stood in his way.

Cami also would be vulnurable, despite her being annoying and bent on pushing Hope at her, yet Cami was under her protection per Elijah's orders. Elijah as her master had first priority, yet he had ordered her to guard Hope as well. She didn't think that he wouldn't be able to handle himself against Finn, but one never knew just what would happen. Cami and Hope would be the ideal prey for Finn, soft and vulnurable, he would certainly be able to get past Cami. Once he did so Hope would be his, and She felt a strange reluctance to allow that to happen to the vulnerable Hope.

She leaned forward and gently ran her finger down Hope's face, hoping that it wouldln't wake her. Hope woke up anyway, opening her eyes and staring at The Cursed One with an intelligence that was far more than kids her own age.

They both stared at each other, taking the other's measure. _Great, I am being weighed and measured by a baby_ She thought. Hope seemed satisfied with what she saw for she smilled and kicked her feet.

"You are certainly not an ordinary baby." She said, picking up Hope and bringing her to her breast. "Come on, lets go see if you can cheer up Cami."

The baby seemed happy enough with this idea so She set off to check up on Cami.

Cami had moved to the living room, the game still out exactly as it was before. Cami had poured herself a drink and was staring at the glass as if had all the answers to the universe. The Cursed One could see that she hadn't really touched any of the alcohal so she plopped Hope on her lap.

"Here you take her!"

When Cami went to protest She said. "Nope, you got baby duty, I have to go on patrol. Bye!"

She left before Cami could voice any protest, knowing that Cami needed the baby more than the bottle at this point to cheer her up, which She had grabbed the bottle and glass on the way out and set them in the kitchen. Of course she couldn't refrain from drinking what was in the glass, just so that Cami wouldn't be tempted, don't let Cami say She didn't do anything nice for her.

She shifted before she went out and once outside she shook herself, glad to be in wolf form again. She spent a while out there, establishing where the borderline was, familierizing herself with the various scents, and checking signs for anything human related. She also took the time to just be free, knowing that with the rarity of peace in her life she should enjoy it while it lasts. After one last patrol She went back into the house, padding past a startled Elijah on her way, and finding her own room shifted back to human.

Elijah stared at her retreating form in surprise. He knew that Keira was a hybrid, but being only around her human form he had forgotten that she could also turn into a wolf. He noticed a difference in her in this form. With Keira's human form she seemed to always carry a sadness around her, almost to the point of hopelessness, but in this form she seemed happy. The wolf had padded down the hall with a slight skip to its steps, and he had caught the canine grin that it gave at his start of surprise. Still, as beautiful as the wolf was, he still preferred the beautiful human form to this one.

He shook his head trying to figure out just where that thought had come from, putting it out of his mind for now, he went outside to the porch to make a phone call with Klaus. Hoping that Klaus would have kept his intention of forgiving him of his vile deed against Tatia.

 **A baby in the arms, works every time**

 **I know my reviewers have said that they wanted to see more interaction with Kol and Klaus, but I couldn't resist going with this way, hope you are not too** **disappointed!**

 **And before you ask, that conversation between Klaus and Keira will happen in a flashback, just be patient please!**

 **I changed it a bit, in the episode Klaus said that Rebekah was going to be making her way to the country home, but for the sake of my story I decided that Klaus was going to keep her around him.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Do you think you know what will happen next? Let me know if you have a guess of where this might lead with Elijah having the ring once again.**


	11. 11 A Surprise Attack

**Black Star I am glad that you enjoyed the latest chapter, I kinda knew that the baby part was a bit** **cliche but I had so much fun writing it that I didn't want to delete it. Glad that it was fun enough to make up for the cliche-ness off the scene!**

 **I appreciate you pointing out how she would have called Camille, I made sure to reflect that more in this chapter.**

 **Also I was hoping that by this time the readers had forgotten about what Keira had said that the ring could only be taken off willingly so I was hoping that by Klaus giving the ring to Elijah would indeed catch the reader by surprise after so long of it being passed only after the current master had died.**

 **A Surprise Attack**

She was in the living room watching yet another session of her master and Camille's therapy. She didn't see much sense of talking about one's past demons, but apparently both felt that it was necessary. And who was she to argue about humans and their strange ways if her master felt it was necessary.

She felt a sudden and painful tug that caused her to stand, trying to make sense of the sensation, wary of an attack. She was about to look outside to see if Finn was there, possible trying to sneak in an attack when a strange weariness overtake her, the kind that she had not felt since the great battle that pitted her master against the kingdom. The ring had drained her in order to keep protecting The Master from all of the magical attacks coming his and her way. The ring was powerful enough to protect against normal spells, but the amount used against him that day was too much, and it had forced the ring to compensate. On top of that she had been exhausted from all of the fighting that had went of for what had felt like forever at the time.

"The ring." She said realizing that it was the ring yet again that was causing her unnatural weariness now. Unable to keep standing She fell to her knees and braced herself one handedly against the table, the other was braced on the floor. Her strength kept Elijah from feeling anything of the spell as the ring drained even more her.

She suddenly felt as if someone just drained the last of her energy so, no longer having the strength to keep fighting, she fell into the welcome arms of darkness, her sole true friend throughout her entire life.

Finn frowned down at his spell, he could tell by his magic that something was not right. With the antler Elijah should have been hooked, but it seemed he was somehow able to draw considerable power from a dark object to combat it. No matter, with his parents to draw power from and his own he could overcome whatever was protecting Elijah. He just needed to channel more power. He concentrated even more power on the spell, and this time when he did the spell with the concentrated power Elijah was drawn into the spell.

Just as suddenly as the spell had taken ahold of Elijah it left him, and he found himself jerking awake. He looked around to make sure that he was back in the real world and saw to his relief that he was. He noticed right away though that Keira had not fared so well. She was just lying on the ground, motionless, her skin grayish, and the veins in her face prominently visible. Elijah had never seen Keira so motionless, and it worried him for some strange reason. His worry eased when he saw that the color was coming back to her face, and the lines were receding.

Cami, after making sure that Elijah was alright, knelt down next to Keira worried for her.

"It is alright, Camille." Elijah assured her. "She will wake up soon." Though he was not sure himself just how soon she would be waking up.

The Cursed One left the comforting embrace of the darkness, and instead she found herself in a strange world. A world that was carefree and full of happiness, and, for one of the few times since Keira had brought her into existence, She felt fear in this alien world.

 _A child's giggle filled the air "catch me daddy!" His laughter followed behind her, running after her in the field. He caught her throwing her high in the air and catching her as she fell back to earth. Her squeals of laughter echoed throughout the valley, and his booming laugh echoed back. When he let her go she ran off again "You'll never catch me this time daddy!" She yelled dashing off. Her father watched proudly as she ran, his wife coming alongside him and putting her arm through his._

" _I never thought that I could ever be more happy then the day that you agreed to be my wife." He said, turning so that he could hug her fully. "But seeing our daughter running and playing, full of life." He stopped, overwhelmed with happiness. His wife smiled and kissed his cheek. "Better go catch her before she finds her way into some mud that you are going to be the one cleaning up!" She said, poking his chest. He smiled and kissed her, Soon they were both almost breathless._

 _When they pulled apart for air his wife laughed and pushing him away. "Go get her! There will be plenty for that tonight when she is asleep!"_

 _Keira ran until she found the perfect hiding spot, right behind a thick bush. She giggled, waiting for her father to try to find her. Unaware of the dark haired woman who was watching her._

" _Hello little Keira, I have found you at last." The woman said, smiling in triumph._

The Cursed One jerked awake with a gasp, not sure just where she was for the moment she scrambled back and looked around wildly. She could see that Elijah had already woken up, and she could see the releif in Camille's eyes at her recovery. She felt weak, and she did not like this feeling of weakness, nor did she like being this weak in front of anyone.

A quick glance at her master showed that he was alright, and glancing around once more she saw that everything looked normal in the house. Her mind scrambled trying to make sense of the memory, but it was slowly fading away till there was just faint memories of pure happiness, of terror, and a voice that called for Keira.

She preferred not to be around anyone while she was so vulnerable, a hard lesson learned so many years before. So after shifting to her wolf form she found a secluded spot on the property and rested, aware enough to come to her master if called, but otherwise just remained hidden. She slowly gained back her strength throughout the rest of the day and the next. The ring had been drained trying to save its master, so it was currently gaining strength from both the magical elements around it, and of her own regaining strength.

Her being out in nature seemed to allow her to regain her strength faster than if she had remained in the house, and by the late afternoon of the next day she had regained all of her strength. Though She stayed outside, still in her wolf form, preferring the outdoors to questions that Elijah, or worse yet Camille might have at her continued absence. Questions which the woman had no business knowing.

Even if they did not ask questions but were content to let things be, after being her own sole comfort for centuries She found that she still preferred it that way. Essentially withdrawing to lick her wounds, and to get her focus back. Not even the cries of Hope could coax her out of her hiding spot before She was ready.

She spent her time outdoors trying to forget what it felt like to be happy and content, for that was not her world. It might be the world that Keira had come from, and one day she might return to it. But for The Cursed One, who was brought into this world full of rage, of blood, of fire and of vengeance, there was no other life for one such as her. Pain and rage was all that she knew, she was born into it, and it was all she knew. There was no coming back from the dark deeds that she had done. Keira might have a chance at it, but She well knew that she did not. She had accepted that, it was time to put such thoughts behind her.

She knew that something was out there, something terrible, and it was coming this way. The Cursed One didn't know how she knew, but she did. She could not afford to be unsettled by some long forgotten memory, she had to remain focused to face the battle that was coming.

 **I know that it took a quicker time for Finn to hook his brothers into the spell than what it took for Keira to go down, but I took some creative license to make the scene more dramatic, and I thought that with the strength of the dark objects of the ring and The Cursed One that would be enough to cause a delay.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. 12 Finn Attacks

**Thank you Black Star for pointing out the errors in my last chapter,** **I am not too sure on just the right date yet, have to work some things out with the plot and it is not easy, it was set in the 1200s, that's all I got for now. Anyways I am working on updating the last chapter a bit based upon your review.**

 **hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Finn Attacks**

Fully recovered, and focused on the dangers at hand she rejoined Camille and Elijah at the house. She was slightly surprised at Elijah's leniency at her disapearance recently, although that might be explained by the distraction of his and Camille's still working on his own inner demons, and the care of Hope.

Hope, who it seemed had managed to somehow pull something off of the table, while she was still laying on the ground. Babies were trouble, She knew it before hand, but seeing it first hand was certainly not helping the case of people saying that they were a joy to be around. She couldn't help but notice that Hope's cries, and the sight of her injury, seemed to have flashed him back to a memory or something. She watched curiously as Camile helped to pull him out of it, then speak to him of some PTSD cases, whatever that was. She had heard of such people, psychaotrists that helped people with trauma and stuff, but she had always wondered about the effectiveness of it. She thought that Camille just wanted some free work done around the home, or to give herself some free time away from the house.

Elijah did not seem to think that there was significant danger as She was not ordered to protect Hope and Camile. Instead She spent the time shadowing Elijah as he spent the day doing whatever chores Camile had put on the list. Although she did stay out of sight, she figured that if she was out of sight she was out of mind, and wouldn't be ordered to help with the chores. He seemed so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the ringing of his phone. She thought that was to her own benefit, as those chores really didn't look at all like any type of fun.

Finally growing bored of watching Elijah, and not interested in answering someone's own phone for them She decided to go on a brief patrol.

Once done with the patrol she had just managed to slip her clothes back on when she felt the ring give a warning of danger, followed by a sudden draining sensation. The ring sent its cumpulsion to defend her master, but she was already moving, speeding off to her master's defense.

She spotted Finn trying to use magic on Elijah again and once more the ring drained strength from her. Finn's magic was too strong for the ring to stop despite it gaining strength from The Cursed One, and it allowed him to halt his brother's charge at him.

She snarled and charged at Finn, desiring nothing more than to tear his head off. He merely smirked and turned to face her attack, raising his hand and forcing her to a sudden stop. She found that despite her considerable strength, and the protection of the ring, she could not get anywhere near him, his power was just too great.

"I wondered what you were using to defend against my magic." Finn said, turning to face her master, still keeping her from attacking him. "Mother told me how that little ring worked, I think that it is time for you to have a new master now." He said the last facing The Cursed One, still holding that victorious smirk.

His smirk turned as deadly as a cobra's and, using his magic slammed her to the ground, and used yet another spell gave her a head splitting headache before turning to his brother.

The memory of Hope's eyes, the innocence in them, and the certainty that Finn would forever dim those eyes caused her to grit her teeth. She found for some reason that she could not bear the thought of Hope being hurt. She snarled in frustration and rage, fighting the spell that kept her on the ground.

By now the ring was firing off its cumpulsion of the ring and she channeled the pain of that into further strength trying to rise, but it was still too late. By the time she had risen to a knee Finn had already sent a surge of magic, impaling his brother on the farm tools that hung on the walls.

She watched as her master struggled, trying to pull the wood from his chest, before finally stopping, unable to fight the steady advancement of death that was creeping up on him.

The ring gave its usual flare of agony for her failure to defend her master causing her to close her eyes and grit her teeth at the pain of it.

Finn only smiled triumphantly at the death of his brother, before turning to look at his prize. He was eager to see just all that he could accomplish with such a weapon at his side.

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was necessary.**

 **Please review!**


	13. 13 Who Controls The Monster?

**Black Star I think that you are right, that she is getting rather tired of changing masters so fast, let's hope that changes soon! And I am glad that you didn't see it coming, that was my secret hope that I can surprise my readers and keep them interested.**

 **DTaylor I hope that I was able to get this chapter out fast enough for you :D, also she is a vampire werewolf hybrid, with a little something else, but I can't give that away just yet.**

 **Who Controls The Monster?**

Finn walked over to the crouched hybrid and knelt in front of her. She snarled, but was unable to attack him.

"When my mother first told me of the ring, and of you, I couldn't believe it. "He looked her over like she was a prize broodmare. "But seeing you, all that savagery and all of that power all right here in the palm of my hand." He said bringing his hand up to look at the ring that was now his.

The ring that should have been on his hand, but was not there.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked the now smirking woman.

She did not say anything but instead turned her smirk into a farel grin.

* * *

 _She did not ask her new master why they were heading to a secluded spot although she was highly curious, but she figured that Klaus was not so open to questions as Elijah was so her best option was to wait and see what happens._

 _Sure enough when they reached a spot where Klaus clearly had planned they drew to a stop. He did not talk at first, preferring to stare off into the distance, and she had no desire to hurry him along. Finally he turned to her and said._ " _Tomorrow you will be going with me when I take Came to a safe place that not Finn nor anyone else knows of save for a select few."_

 _She wondered what his purpose was for telling her, as master he had only to command and she would obey._

" _I have something that is most precious to me at that house, and I need to know that you will not in any way harm it."_

 _She raised her eyebrow, surely he was not as stupid as that? He knew how the ring worked, why was he telling her this?_

" _You are my master, what you command I have to obey. My personal feelings or inclinations do not matter in any way." She thought that she had explained this all before adequetly, but it seemed that he was needing something a little more than that._

 _He seemed to be struggling with a decision, and it was enough for him to doubt his control over her. She wondered if it was for the remark that she had given to him about his own mother's lack of complete control over her._

 _What was so precious to him that he would need to bring her out to the middle of nowhere to settle something? Elijah was strong enough to handle himself, even with Esther's mental tortures, he was certainly not so helpless as to worry Klaus about her attacking him. Klaus' allies were all in the city or in the nearby bayou, and they certainly weren't helpless. What could be so precious to Klaus that he would hide it away….a_ _stray thought hit her. She didn't even know why it had entered into her mind, but the moment it was there it was impossible to get rid of it. It was preposterous, yet the more she thought about it the more she was sure of it._

" _Your baby, the one that the witches had killed, she is still alive, isn't she?"_

 _Like their encounter on the road he gave her that same fierce expression on his face, although this was even more dangerous than that one, if that was even possible._

" _Yes." He finally said. "My daughter, how well do I remember your comment on my mother's less than total control over you, so I need to know from you if my daughter will be safe from the monster.""_

 _She thought for a moment, wondering just what she would tell him to assure him. "I hold no special animosity towards children, nor to I harbor any goodwill for them. I have no desire to hurt your child, or any other child for that matter. The only time that a child will come to harm by my hand is if my master were to order me to. This I can promise you, that as long as you are my master I will not even seek to harm your child in any way. Directly or indirectly."_

" _But therin lies the problem doesn't it?" He said, drawing closer to her. "Should I experience temporary death than you will move on to my enemy, and most likely that same enemy will seek to harm my daughter."_

" _Yes, and if that was to happen there would be nothing I could do to counteract such an order, or even try to stop them from trying to harm your child should I desire to do so."_

 _He appeared deep in thought for a moment, then he smiled. "Well it appears to be a good thing that I have a witch or two on hand." He made a phone call then hung up. "Before we proceed any further I want to warn you, I know you swore that you would not harm my child, and my control of this ring prevents you from harming her, yet as you have said my mother never had complete control over you and I have no confidence in your given word, so know this if you so much as lay a finger on my child you will know pain and agony the likes you have never known before for the rest of your existence. I promise you that."_

 _She found herself unable to meet his gaze for long and unwillingly her eyes lowered to the ground to signify her submission to him._

 _"Yes master." Was all she could think to say._

 _That seemed to satisfy him for his mood suddenly changed to almost jovial. He smiled and said."Well that settles that then, I guess that means that we can go meet with the witches now. Follow me!" He ordered before speeding off into the night._

 _Curious, and not really having a choice in the matter she followed him._

 _Turns out that following him meant meeting with two faces that were very familiar, though if She was honest she would say she definitely prefered only one of those faces._

" _Thought you were my mother's loyal guard dog." Kol said, raising his eyebrow at the familiar figure that followed Klaus into their meeting spot._

" _Thought you were your mother's sycophant son." She said in return, remembering their conversation before. "Looks like you took some of my advice." She said, nodding to Davina."_

" _What advice was that?" Davina asked, pursing her lips and staring at Kol._

" _Yeah, well." Kol said before hunching his shoulders a bit and giving a little cough of embarrassment._

" _I don't think that we are here to discuss advice between acquaintances." She said, taking pity on him and directing attention away from him._

" _Yes, my thoughts exactly." Klaus said before turning to Kol and Davina and holding up his hand. "It seems that this particular ring while nice is not quite what I need. I need you to do a spell where if I were to temporarily die that it would not move on to another."_

 _That caught the witches attention instantly._

" _Why would it go on to another person? Isn't it just an ordinary ring?" Davina asked._

" _See that is where the problem lies, it is not just an ordinary ring, or else I wouldn't be wearing it now would I?"_

 _The Cursed One could see his point there, as he did not seem the type to care for wearing rings. She supposed it was easier to wash the blood of that way, at least that was her main reason for not wearing any anyways._

" _So, can you two do it or shall I find myself another witch somewhere?"_

 _Davina shot him a look as if asking him just where he would find another witch of her strength._

 _Klaus sat surprisingly patiently as Kol and Davina examined the ring, turning it and his hand this way and that, muttering a few spells here and there, asked him some questions, and consulting their books they had brought._

 _Finally Kol raised his head from examining it and said. "Well there is good news and bad news, which do you want first?"_

" _I suppose the bad news first, best get it over with." Klaus said, looking at the two expectantly._

" _Alright." Kol said, nodding in agreement. "Well the bad news is whoever picked this ring had horrible taste in fashion."_

 _She tried to hide her smile behind her hand, though She knew that it didn't fool Kol. He shot her a smirk then continued, completely ignoring Klaus' expression of impatience._

" _The good news is that I think that Davina and I can work something out with this. We just have to manipulate the magic properties within the ring so that it will recognize the vampiric resurrection nature of its owner so as not shift to the next owner. Since it's an adjustment to the original concept and not a complete rewrite of it I think that it can be done. Of course we are going to need some ingredients. One of those being your blood" Here he indicated to Klaus. "Since all the vampires are connected to us Originals, I figure the blood of an Original should do the trick. Scanning the ring with magic we see that it was originally intended for human use, not vampire, so with your blood added to it should provide it with the new framework to work with."_

Klaus nodded." Well seeing as this is the only way to do it you may take my blood. _Kol, you may also run along and get the other ingredients, but I want your word that you will not tell a soul about this."_

 _Kol stared at his older brother, and seeing the seriousness on his brother's face said. "You have my word, brother."_

 _Klaus gave a nod then waited till he was gone before turning to Davina. "I know that we have our differences, but the same thing applies to you. You do not speak of this to anyone of what we do here."_

 _Davina thought for a moment, wondering just what that ring was._

" _Well I am dying of curiousity to know about that ring, but since our focus is on Finn right now I guess I am going to have to agree to it. Just know that I am not doing it for you, but Kol seems eager to do it, and I get something even better out of it."_

" _Oh and what's that pray tell?" Klaus asked._

" _You get to owe me a favor." She said, grinning triumphantly at him. "And don't think that I won't collect on it!"_

 _He sighed but found himself unable to do anything else but agree to it._

 _They waited for a bit longer before Kol finally came back, carrying who knows what back with him. Kol and Davina went off by themselves and muttered between themselves about the best way to do the spell. The Cursed One lost interest fast as she did not have much understanding of their witchy speak so she tried to find something else to occupy her attention. Sadly there wasn't much in this abandoned structure, Klaus seemed to be in the same predicament._

 _Eventually the witches stopped muttering to themselves and got their ingredients together. They drew a pentagram on the ground, surrounded by a thin line drawn in a circle, with what looked like flames on the outside of that circle . They told Klaus and The Cursed One to stand in the center, of course Klaus had to tell them that she was connected to the ring in some way, before they told her to also enter the circle. The ingredients all gathered, including Klaus' blood, they started chanting, voices speaking in unison and gaining in intensity._

 _She noticed that a wind was now blowing strongly in the room when it was not there before, and she felt a strange pressure building up. The wind grew in intensity and she raised her hand to protect her eyes from the blowing dirt._

 _She felt a sudden shift in the magic that was binding her to the ring. She couldn't tell just what it was, and after being so long she barely felt the magic of the ring at all. But now something was different about it. The witches' voices were almost shouting now, their voices still speaking in unison._

 _The wind died down as fast as it had sprung up, and the two witches were silent. The spell was done, and She just realized that she was now forever enslaved to her master. Death would no longer release her to a new master, unless if someone happened to find a permament way to kill Klaus, which was highly doubtful._

 _She stared at her master, unsure of just what to do in a situation like this._

* * *

Finn yelled out and his body stiffened as searing hot pain flared out from his back, he turned his head around and saw that a knife protruded from his back. He pulled it out using magic but then realized that meant that Elijah was now recovered. He turned at his advancing brother and flung him back into the barn, but with his focus on his brother he forgot about keeping the spell on The Cursed One.

Taking full advantage of his distracted state She stood up instantly and grabbed him by his torso, sinking her claws into him, and flinging him several feet away. She was there right when he landed and picked him up by his throat, careful to keep her claws retracted enough not to kill him. He was her prey now, and the predater wanted to play. "Still thing you have what it takes to control me, witch?" She asked bringing her face in close to his. "You think you know the meaning of pain and fear. Let me show you just what pain is." She said She ran a claw slowly up from his stomach up to his throat, not making it too deep, but still so exquisitly painful. He cried out in agony and She smiled, fully enjoying his pain.

She threw him again and watched, giving him time to recover for a bit as he rolled onto his stomach. Suddenly he curled in on himself and gave another shout of pain. She tilted her head curiously, She had not caused this pain herself. Something else was at work here. She growled, no-one else better interfere. He was hers! She scanned the area, looking for anyone that might interfere. She noted the approaching vehicle but dismissed it, it was too far off to matter for the moment.

She stalked closer to her prey, he stared back at her in fear, no longer trying to cast a spell. She smiled, that interference must have stopped his magic somehow, oh this will be fun! Not giving him time to move She sped over to him and came to a stop right beside him. She knelt down and pinned him to the ground using her clawed hand to keep his shoulder to the ground. Remembering his wound from Elijah She took another clawed finger and dug into it, trying to cause maximum pain. He was unable to keep his cry of pain in and she smiled.

She rolled him over onto his back and grabbed him by the throat again. His eyes almost bulged with panic as he struggled to breathe, She allowed him enough air, but he still had to struggle to bring air in. Rising up to stand, still clutching his throat, She flung him away from her and he fell heavily. She sped to pick him up with her claws security embedded into his flesh. His cry of pain was not as loud as before, causing her to frown, his body seemed to be weakening too fast from its injuries. Well that was just no fun!

Disapointed with her prey and claws still embedded in him she carried him, none to gently, and deposited him at her master's feet. She thought that the man had after all attacked her master first, maybe her master wanted his own fun with the man.

Elijah had been watching her, not quite knowing what to think as she 'played' with his brother. This was definately not the same woman who had faught Klaus and Hayley before. Keira had been graceful, percise, and deadly. The woman before him was no less deadly, but it seemed that this side of Keira was more animalistic. He suddenly realized that what he was seeing was the monster that was inside the woman. He concluded that the monster had been out this whole time since his capture, but only now was he understanding just what he had been seeing all along.

When she dropped Finn at his feet he didn't know what to do for the moment. He could hear Camille and Hope returning, and he did not want his neice to see her uncle die right in front of her, even though she was most likely to young to remember. He glanced at Keira for a moment before kneeling down at his brother's side and snapping his neck. Keira seemed disapointed at him as she lightly prodded at Finn's body with her foot, as if making certain he was dead.

He ordered Keira to take the body into the barn to hide it from Camille and Hope's sight, then to clean herself up. He walked over to Camille to assure her that everything was fine, although they would have to move as Finn was most likely in another body right now and he knew the location of the house.

They gathered what they needed and headed out, Elijah still uncertain of what to think of this new development over this woman who was once again enslaved to him. He also had a question for Klaus, just how did he manage to make sure the ring would not move on to anyone else when he temporarily died?

The Cursed One noticed that Elijah seemed hesitant to allow her into the backseat of the vehicle with Hope, she wondered if that was because of the display she had given him. That he had finally seen that it was not Keira who was out but her, and She found herself hoping that he wasn't disappointed. For now he gave her no clue on what he thought of her, other than his reluctance of her next to Hope. And he didn't seem all that willing to say just why he didn't want her back there in front of Camille, so She decided that she would just sit quietly and not give him a further reason to be dissatisfied with her.

All in all she felt pretty satisfied with herself, she was able to defend her master successfully, the threat of Finn was now gone, she was able to spill some blood quite satisfactorily, and Hope was safe for the moment. She leaned against the window, trying to find a comfortable position. Yes, all in all it was a glorious day!

 **I don't know a thing about magic, but the pentagram I took it off of is something from another tv show I highly enjoy watching. Gold star if you could tell me the name of the show and what the symbol is. (hint: it's on the CW channel) I will try to remember to leave a note on the final chapter for just what it is.**

 **I know that she was surprised to see Klaus' child alive when she first saw her, but I had to keep my readers in the dark of this development.**

 **I don't know why but Finn and Davina were hard to write, which is disappointing because I love Yusuf Gatewood's performance**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the latest chapter in our story!**

 **Please Review and let me know, did you see this coming?**


	14. 14 Sunrise, Sunset

**Black Star I am glad that you like the last chapter! I was extremely satisfied with the chapter after I had written it, and it's nice to hear from someone else that they liked it as well.** **As far as who is the master it is Elijah. I had thought to keep the explosion in the scene because it was such an awesome scene, but I had too much fun writing Keira's fight scene. I am glad that it was fun for you.**

 **Sunrise, Sunset**

The drive seemed to be endless for her, at least with Klaus and Camille they managed to hold conversations most of the way, no matter how irritating it was. Elijah was mostly silent and only giving percice clipped responses, and Camille was a lttile shaken at the sight of blood on Elijah, the mess that was now the lawn, and the tense atmosphere in the vehicle. She could certainly sense that Elijah was tense, even if his clipped tones weren't a clue, and it seemed that Hope was sensing his tension too. She seemed a little more tense herself, and she was more fussy than what she normally was. Still it was hours into the drive when she really started crying, and in an enclosed area and hightened senses it really hurt. The Cursed One couldn't take the crying anymore so she unbuckled Hope and held her, despite Elijah's lingering glance in the rearview mirror. She ignored his glance, instead choosing to bounce Hope lightly in her arms. She did offer the baby to Camille, but she refrained, so it looked like She was stuck with the little monster.

It seemed to settle Hope down, and she was quite content to remain in The Cursed One's arms. When She thought the baby had enough of being in her arms she tried to put the baby back in, but that would start Hope back up again. She figured she might as well as get used to holding the baby for a while.

Finally Hope fell asleep, and She was able to put her into the car seat. Which She found her arms strangely empty feeling with Hope gone. She tried to get rid of the feeling of missing Hope in her arms, and She was succesful, mostly.

They arrived back in the midst of wedding preperations, and if it was one thing The Cursed One hated it was weddings. It always reminded her of what she had never had, someone to share a lifetime with. Needless to say She tried to ignore them as much as possible, which it didn't look like this would be one of those times, pity.

When it came to the reunion between mother and daughter She hung back a few feet, thinking that it wasn't wise to come between a wolf and her cub. Not that She was worried about Hayley beating her, but Hope might be hurt in the fight. And She was honest enough with herself to know that She cared enough about the child to not want that to happen.

Despite her hanging back Hayley had spotted her and she did not look too happy to see The Cursed One that close to her baby. Nevermind the fact that She had been around the baby this whole time, but She guessed there were supposed limits to how close She was allowed to the child. Apparently seeing her just within a few feet of the child was too close for comfort. Hayley seemed to relax though surrounded by The Original siblings and the werewolves around. The Cursed One knew that with Hayley and her werewolves, and even Elijah, around there would be few opportunities to be around Hope, and that hurt in a way that She had never experienced before.

Casting one last look at the happy baby surrounded by her mother and another man She left with Elijah to talk with his brother. She noticed a hum of magic when she came close to Klaus, and if the ring was alive She would almost say it was like a dog happy to meet its master, which was odd seeing as Elijah was her master. She lost focus on the conversation around her, aware enough to know the general idea, but otherwise her thoughts were centered on that new bit of magic that She had never experienced before. For once there was something new in her long existance of experience with the magic and control of the ring, and She was afraid of what that might mean. However her worry eased as Klaus issued her an order during that day which She was not compelled to obey. She then thought that maybe She was just imaginaing things, so She brushed it out of her mind and tried to forget that odd feeling.

One piece of information that helped to distract her was to learn of the body that Rebekah was now currently living in. One thing for sure, it didn't change the Original's attitude at all. Rebekah was still the stuck up fashion girl that She had known before.

While Elijah spoke to Hayley she tried everything in her power to not notice the child on the floor. She found her gaze kept trying to check in on the little monster, just to see if she was doing alright, but each time She got close she wrenched her eyes away. Hope was having none of it though, she babbled something and tried to reach out towards The Cursed One. It took everything in her power not to acknowledge the little baby, but not willing to get into a fight in front of the child She refrained. Only giving in to her want to check on the child just before they left the room.

With the wedding ceremony comencing She knew that her master was not in any danger, not surrounded by werewolves, vampires, and apparently even Davina. She asked if there was anything else her master required of her, and being the case that there was not, She slipped away to sneak in some time with Hope. She did not feel comfortable with all of these new hybrids all around, if what the talk She was hearing was true. Too much heightened strength and senses that they were just eager to test out, and She knew that being an unknown to them might make them eager to test her. She was not eager for that type of confrontation from so many amped up werewolves just yet, so She figured that Hope's room would be one of the few safe places that even the wolves would be afraid to enter, lest Klaus have an issue with it.

She entered the room and found to her surprise that Camille was already in there taking care of Hope, which left her without an excuse to be near the child.

"Oh don't worry." Camille said, holding the baby with one hand and gesturing to her with the other. "Come on in, it would be nice to see a familiar face."

"Alright." She said crossing the threshold into the room. She found that it was very peaceful in the room, unlike the tense atmosphere out in the courtyard. In this room it was almost sarene, and She found she rather liked the peace after the last few days She had.

Hope seemed happy to see her, she babbled and reached for her, and The Cursed One found herself unable to refuse her. She gently took the baby from Camille and held her close, then decided to meander throughout the room just so the baby could explore the room some all while in the safety of her arms.

She had just given Hope back to Camille, focused so much on the baby, that she was startled when Klaus' voice broke the serene silance.

"Now this is a sight that I did not expect when I came to check on my daughter." He said as he entered into the room, clearly being there long enough to catch her giving Camille back his daughter.

Even though he had already caught her close to his daughter She still stepped back a few feet, just to be sure, not sure how he would take her so close to Hope.

He spoke while still watching her walk step back. "The little She-Devil taking care of my daughter. Are you going to tell me that you somehow care for her. Hmm?" He had a slight smile on his face and he raised his eyebrows in question. She couldn't tell if he was genuinly happy per se, or if it was a facade to hide the anger until he could strike unaware. She was not afraid of him, but she was wary of the danger he presented. He was powerful, and with his love for his daughter driving him She wasn't too sure on the outcome of that battle. She decided to take a further step back just in case if She wasn't far enough away from his daughter for his liking. She had beaten him once, but that was because he had underestimated her. She knew that he would not make that mistake again, and there was baby Hope that might be hurt in the process to consider. No, She felt that it was unwise to anger him at this present time.

"Not at all." She said trying to imply that she didn't care at all for the little monster. "Camille has been taking care of her, I just thought with nothing to do I'd give her a break from holding her. That way I don't have to listen to her screams peircing my ears.

"Hmm-mmm." He said, and She couldn't tell if he bought her excuse or not. "Well in that case it seems my thanks are in order." He said turning to Camille.

With his attention off of her She took the opportunity and slipped out of the room as fast as She could, though She noticed that his attention wasn't completely off of her because he gave her a calculating look just before she disapeared around the corner. That look unsettled her, and She would have been even more unsettled had she seen his look of surprise and then an even deeper calculation upon hearing about The Cursed One's care of his daughter during their stay at the safe house.

She found her master on the balcony overlooking the reception area. He seemed distracted by his thoughts and by Hayley who seemed to be having a good time with her new husband. She didn't want to interupt his thoughts so She remained quiet and off to the side where she could look but not be seen, unless if you knew where to look.

The introduction of Hope to the werewolves and the vampires suprised her, as did the interaction between the two brothers. It seemed that they could communicate just by looks alone, forget words. She wondered if that came from centuries of living as siblings. Whatever was being said Elijah did not look happy about it.

When he abrubtly walked away She followed, happy to be leaving the wedding behind. They didn't get too far before they were stopped by Hayley, and She had no interest at all with interacting with that woman so She went ahead a little to give them some privacy. Although not too far ahead that she couldn't hear them. She was a little bit disapointed to learn that Elijah would be moving out of it, and that meant that She would follow, which meant She wouldn't get to see Hope even less then she had originally hoped. Although She was happy to be away from Hayley and the wolves of her new pack.

Rebekah interupted The Cursed One's train of thoughts when she marched past, like a woman on a mission. She could tell that it was something extremely serious by the look on Rebekah's face. The news of Kol's imenant death saddened her. He was annoying enough, but he also felt like the younger brother that She had never had.

She followed Elijah and his siblings to the cemetary, which She wondered why anyone would choose to die there, but to each his own. When She finally caught sight of the man she was taken back by the frailty that had overtaken him, but a few days ago he was brimming with life and energy. Now he seemed like someone had sucked all of the energy right out of him.

She was not a part of his family so she stayed back to give them some room, keeping watch over his body's desperate fight for one more breath of air. She knew that it was not long now, mere minutes if that.

Elijah it seemed wasn't able to just stand by and watch his little brother die. He turned to her and asked. "The ring?"

She stepped forward and shook her head "I am sorry master, the ring might have been able to if it was the first stages, but it is too advanced. The ring was meant to protect, I doubt it was made to heal."

"We can still try, can't we?" Asked Rebekah.

"And risk Finn getting his hand on the ring once Kol died?" Klaus said. "I am sorry brother, I wish their was something more we could do."

"It's ok Nic. I only wanted you lot to care 'bout me." Kol assured his family.

The Cursed One stepped back once more, realizing that it was his last moments, and that his family were the ones he really needed. Of course She new that Davina was also there but She really just ignored her and her frantic attempts to save Kol. The Cursed One had seen death many times and knew the look of it. There was nothing Davina or anyone else could do for the him.

With his final breath She bowed her head in honor of the life passing. There were very few people in her lifetime that She truly liked, and he had come the closest in a long time. The Cursed One watched the grieving siblings in silence, respectful of their loss, although She knew that they were far from defeated. They may have lost a family member, but this only gave them more of a drive to see their vengeance through. She pitied anyone who got in there way.

 **I had struggled with whether or not to save this version of Kol, but after thinking about it I had decided that it would not go with the story. If Kol had been wearing the ring then the curse could never had affected him, but as he wasn't the curse was already in him. It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make with this story. I also didn't want the ring to be used as a magic cure all, it still has its limits.**

 **This is my last chapter until after the Labor Day weekend, so I hope this can tide you over until then. Will update soon after the break. Everyone have a safe and happy weekend!**

 **Title taken from 'Sunrise, Sunset' Fiddler on the Roof soundtrack**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think**


	15. 15 A Matter Of Meetings

**I am back! Sorry for the long wait but here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy! I combined two episodes with this since you had a bit of a wait and there wasn't much material to work with. Also college just started so I won't be updating quite as frequently as before.**

 **Black Star I am super happy that you liked the last chapter! I was tempted to go off into AU but decided to stick to the show, glad it was the right decision. I am glad that I was able to make you like a character you hated! I tried to write her in such a way that she was not so annoying, really glad that I succeeded.**

 **Guest, you are so close! Yes the show is Supernatural and you are super close to what it was, just not quite right.**

 **WickedlyMinx glad to hear from you! That is an interesting question that I honestly didn't think about, I suppose it is possible and it does present a new possibility that would be interesting to try to work that in** **somewhere. Maybe not for this season but if I do go on to season 3 that might happen. You never know ;)**

 **A Matter Of Meetings**

After the daily activity of the country home, Elijah making breakfast, Camille moving around, and Hope's babbling and occasional screams, the loft where She recided with Elijah seems strangely quiet. She had thought the country home was quiet but this was even more so, and She found herself not liking it as much as she would have a few weeks ago.

Of course that quiet did not last long before trouble started up with the Original family. She guessed that it was back to the normal day to day troubles with this family.

This time it seemed to be centralized around Rebekah and her new body. What The Cursed One wouldn't give for a few hundred years worth of vacation. Since they were so close to Marcel She was ordered not to go with Elijah when he went to check on his sister, but She got the joyous delight of accompanying him and Gia to meet with a local head witch of some sort.

Of course that was after She got to watch them flirt with each other for a bit. She rolled her eye at the two, _seriously get a room people_ She thought. Deciding to wait for them outside she paced back and forth, trying to think of something else than the growing attraction that was happening in that building.

Walking into the witch's home reminded her of a spider web. Everything inside delicate and beautiful, complete with the witch sitting inside her parlour, clothed in black, and sharp eyed. The woman sat regally on her seat as if it was a throne, and her voice was soft spoken and proper. If She didn't hate her already for being a witch then She would have certainly for the disdain Josephine showed them. Deciding to remain standing and lean against the fireplace She watched the meeting between witch and vampires, wondering just what She had done recently to merit experiencing this torture. To top off the torture of watching the three interact She also had to listen to the vampire play. Gia might be a musical prodogy, but to The Cursed One it was just loud noise.

She was really happy when the old bag decided to let them out without agreeing to ally with them, that way they got out so much quicker. But then it was Gia to save the day with her outspokenness. Clearly Josephine was taken aback by it, and she seemed to respect the new vampire even more. The Cursed rolled her eyes, if all it would have taken was some "candor" She could have told them off with a lot more than that, but no one cared to hear her opinion.

She was suprised when Josephine turned to address her. "And just what do you do?"

"Nothing ma'am, I'm just the glorified body guard." She said, not even trying to hide her disdain for the witch.

"Indeed?" The witch asked. "No, I don't think that's all you are."

The Cursed One just smiled and it was not a very nice one. "Maybe I am more, but you _really_ wouldn't want to find out."

"It seems this one is also not shy of revealing her feelings to me, interesting. It seems that you are a man who seems to gather honest people around them." Josephine said the last to Elijah before bidding them a good day.

Stepping out the door She almost shook herself to rid herself of the stench of witches, but She refrained. Deciding it was better to not even give the witches a glimpse that they got to her, instead She channeled her thoughts into pleasant more pleasant thoughts. Primarily on how She would torture witches, and give them some pain. Those thoughts put her in an almost cheerful mood until She and Elijah joined his brother in the cemetary.

She helped Elijah hold back Klaus, on his orders, keeping him from killing the body that Finn had taken over. Personally he was a witch so She would have had not problem with ripping his head off, but orders were orders.

When the supposed sister Freya showed up The Cursed One snarled, She could tell that this was a witch by the scent of her alone. And if that wasn't warning enough the ring was giving off major warnings of danger, as if it was sensing that this witch in particular was powerful. She placed herself near to Elijah just in case the witch decided to attack, but it seemed that Freya merely wanted to talk. Freya, obviously, had heard the Cursed One's snarl, but she seemed more interested in persuading her brothers first.

Freya's casting of the spell did not create a warning hum in the ring so She did not attack, but She still kept prepared for any sign of attack. The Cursed One just contented herself with watching, hoping that Freya would give her a reason, any reason, to attack. Sadly none came, and She was forced to watch Klaus do the very thing she wanted to do, leave this place.

After Klaus left it seemed to remove the last order of business before Freya was free to ask about The Cursed One. Thankfully her master was not the trusting sort, and did not give anything away about the ring other than a "she is with me. You needn't concern yourself with her presence." Freya clearly was not happy with not being told anything, but wanting to gain her brother's trust she was willing to let it go, for now.

Withdrawing from the cemetery She was happy to be out of the presence of the Mikaelson witch, but her happiness was short-lived when She saw that Gia was at her master's apartment, and Elijah certainly didn't look like he would be kicking her out any time soon. Add to that the flirting that was going on and She could put two and two together. The Cursed One dismissed herself for the night since Elijah was too wrapped up in Gia to even notice her presence, and since She had no other place to go She decided to head back to the Mikaelson Manor. Forget the werewolves there, they had better steer clear of her. She would actualy relish a fight, it would certainly vent some of her fustrations at being unable to kill the witches She had come in contact with throughout the day.

Sadly the wolves seemed satisfied with leaving her alone for now, and not willing to be kicked out of her only other place to stay for instigating a fight She subtly checked on Hope then went to her old room. Thankfully no one else had moved into it, and it seemed they even had left some of Keira's pictures she had Cursed One had no desire to look at them, instead She settled in for the night, keeping aware enough to know if anyone was going to attack her.

* * *

 **Breakfast With The Mikaelsons**

The Cursed One was bored, no strike that she was beyond bored! You would think that with all of the excitment that usually surrounded the Originals that something would have happened by now, but with Finn taken care of, Freya as a potential ally, and the witches in a tentative alliance there was nothing going on.

She almost cried with happiness when She and Elijah showed up to deal with the crowd of witches gathered to try to take Rebekah. When Elijah walked through the group She stalked around them till she was right in front of the group. She was satisfied to see some witches lose their confidence and back up, keeping a wary look on her. It reminded her of a herd of sheep surrounded by wolves. She bared her teeth, in a mockery of a smile causing some witches to take an even further step back. While her master tried to reach a peaceful end to the confrontation She stalked around the group, forcing them to keep their attention between to fronts. Herself and the vampires in the front.

She hoped that they would disregard Elijah's words, She was certainly looking to start the bloodshed. Josaphine did a fine job of avoiding the predater circling her group, but the rest of the witches didn't look to be anywhere close to being in control of the situation. The Cursed One was quite enjoying herself.

Sadly his words had an affect on the witches and they left, after giving an ultimation. Though that didn't concern her in the slightest, She was rather eager to enter the killing feild with these witches and bathe in their blood.

After that confrontation it was off to the family breakfast, which She certainly wasn't going to be able to enjoy. Once again it was back to being a living furniture piece, though to see the two brothers arguing was entertaining enough. The mood was altered at the arrival of their sister, and it was back to being bored. Still The Cursed One was able to learn of the new threat to Hope, but She could tell that Freya was holding back. She was honest in her information yes, but The Cursed One wondered just what this long lost sister of the Originals was hiding. Her natural distrust of witches kept her from being taken in by Freya's sob story, and She could see that Klaus was also suspicious of the witch.

She could see that Elijah was taken in by the story, though by how much The Cursed One Could not tell. She was certainly happy when a break was called from the family history lesson in favor of dealing with the crisis of Rebekah's body. Frankly She was on Klaus' side on this, sister or not, Freya was still a witch and not to be trusted. But no one bothered to ask her oppinion so She was certainly not going to give it.

When Freya came in all confident that she could cure Rebekah it certainly pinged on The Cursed One's danger radar. She knew for a fact that She wouldn't have let the witch anywhere near her body, even if She was dying. Freya's use of memories and warm family feelings raised The Cursed One's suspicions even more. She had been enslaved to people who were quite adept at manipulating people, and this certainly fit the mold for this. She knew that if she were free to act Freya would have suffered more than a snapped neck.

She was ordered to stay with Klaus to keep him from harming Freya any further, and She hated that order. She wanted more than anything to kill a witch, and since Josephine and her coven were off limits then Freya was certainly within reach. It was yet more torture to have Freya right in front of her, the warm blood pulling through her veins, and The Cursed One powerless to spill it. She spared a thought of why she was reacting this strongly to this particular witch. The Cursed One had to deal with other witches when enslaved to a human master with hatred, but not this almost over powerful urge to kill one. Still it could be that She had not really come into contact with a witch quite as powerful as Freya was. She put the thought out of her mind to focus on the two conversing, deciding it was not worth it to dwell on something that She wouldn't be able to figure out.

 **This was a hard chapter to write, the next one flowed easily with ideas and such, but this one just didn't want to go anywhere. That's the reason for the lateness of this one.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. 16 An Alliance Forged

**Thank you Black Star for your continued reviews! After everything that Keira has gone through I would like to see her fall in love and maybe have a kid of her own, but I know that she is too broken now so that would take a while for that to happen. I didn't realize that happens a lot in this** **fan fiction...wow! I am thinking that Keira and Freya will interact more, but for now she is still an outsider. But I think that a little alone time is in the near future with these two which will give them some room to 'get acquainted'.**

 **An Alliance Forged**

Something was not right, that was the feeling that had woken her up. Something sinister was creeping along the walls, moving through the shadows, stalking along the halls. The Cursed One had taken to staying at the Manor for good, or at least while her master and Gia was a thing. He certainly didn't have room for her plus the other vampire, and with enhanced hearing She really didn't want to hear them go at it at odd hours, or even normal ones for that matter.

Now it was late at night and her instincts were screaming at her, though She could see no attackers, and could hear nothing. Nothing except quiet footsteps that were making their way to Hope's room.

She sped off in time to see Klaus get taken down by Rebekah, and it confused her. _Why would Rebekah be attacking her own family?_ But then She realized that it was not Rebekah but it must be the previous owner, Eva Sinclair. She didn't give a warning but took advantage of the witch's focus on Klaus to attack Eva, unfortunately just when She swiped at the woman with her claws Eva turned just right so The Cursed One only managed to wound her shoulder. The witch grit her teeth in pain and tried to use a spell, and to The Cursed One's surprise it worked in throwing her up against the wall. _She must be channeling someone like Finn had_. She thought to herself. She recovered and charged the witch again, but she was gone through the window. The Cursed One snarled in frustration, wanting to hunt her down but unwilling to leave Hope. No matter that she was already protected by her parents, She felt uneasy to leave the baby for now. Though injured the witch was still powerful enough to be a formidable opponent.

Hayley was distracted by the threat to her daughter, picking her up to make sure that she was alright. So The Cursed One stuck around, hanging in the shadows, watching, alert for anything out of the ordinary.

When it looked like Hayley was no longer going to be distracted She left the room, prowling around the mansion checking for anyone that might dare to enter unwelcome. She was surprised that instead of heading out with her master to visit Josephine again, Klaus specifically 'asked' that Elijah allow her to remain to protect the child. Which The Cursed One was only to happy to do. With Klaus gone on an errand, and Hayley going with Elijah She felt that someone should stay with , of course, was not so happy to leave her child with The Cursed One, but Klaus spoke to her, and she was needed to speak to Josephine, so her wishes were overruled. Much to The Cursed One's delight.

She felt relieved that Hope was finally back in her arms, and it seemed that Hope was happy about it as well. The baby would babble with excitement, of course there was the times that she would make her needs known as well. Times for feeding and diaper changes, but overall The Cursed One was glad to be around the child again.

It didn't last long enough in The Cursed One's opinion. Hayley arrived and took Hope back, and She was left bereft once again. But She was used to the feeling of loneliness so she sucked it up and turned her attention to the threat of Eva.

She arrived with Elijah in time to hear of Freya's plan to use Klaus for an anchor, The Cursed One was only too happy that no-one thought to use her for an anchor instead of Klaus or Elijah. She didn't want Freya anywhere near her thoughts or past. She thought Elijah was a fool for offering himself, but She supposed when family was in trouble one would do anything for them.

The Cursed One blinked in surprise when Freya snapped Klaus' neck, then followed her master to meet up with Vincent Griffith. She kept close to her master, ready to kill Freya should she prove to be false during the ritual. She watched the struggle as Elijah's strength was not enough. She thought that he might remember her own hybrid strength and order her to assist them, but before he could Klaus showed up to give his own strength.

With Klaus' strength the ritual was successful and all the people involved were apparently no worse the wear for being in some murderous witch's head.

Apparently defeating a witch inside her own head merited a ceremony from the witch's of Josephine's coven. That many witches in one area made her wary, it felt like her skin was crawling with so many enemies around and yet She was not allowed to attack. It made her angry and slightly resentful. All of those witches right there gathered together, all that warm blood just begging to be spilled. Such easy prey all conveniently gathered in one place, and yet She could not attack.

Yet if it was one thing She learned all these years it was to grit her teeth and bear it, so that is what She did. Standing leaning against the stairs rail, waiting for her chance to get out of there. She noticed that She was not the only one out there, Klaus did not look as happy as his siblings did in there. She could see that Elijah was smiling, happy with the proceedings going on before him, but Klaus' expression was definitely not one of happiness. When he indicated with his head for her to follow She did, glad to be out of the enclosed area with so many enemies around.

They walked for a bit before drawing to a halt, pretending to pay attention to the river that was floating by.

"I gather by the expression on your face that you are not in favor of this alliance with the witches." Klaus said

"My feelings on this matter are not important." She said, both to remind him of it, and to remind herself of the fact, lest She get too comfortable.

"Nevertheless, I am asking you, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

"Alright." She said, gathering her thoughts. "In all of my long existence enslaved to this ring I have never seen one thing good of these witches. They are proud, have delusions of superiority over all others, stubborn to see their own means to an end never mind the pain it would cause to others, and they look to their own. It may mean they will align with you now, but if it comes to it they will turn on you in an instant, or simply withdraw their support if it turns to the worst. I wouldn't trust them with my own life, let alone the life of your child. But you know all of this already, so why are you really asking me?"

"Despite your objections on the matter I can see that you have come to care for my daughter." He gave her a look as if daring her to deny it.

She blinked at the sudden change of topic, and not seeing a good reason to deny it She merely nodded her head.

"Your defense of Hope when Eva Sinclair attacked using Rebekah's body shows me that unlike my sister, who is willing to manipulate or use anyone to protect only herself, you would protect someone other than yourself, namely my daughter Hope. I have need of that willingness to protect my daughter against the coming threat against Dalia."

"I can't deny that I have come to care for your daughter, but whether or not I do Elijah is still my master. I think that you have your own plan, and if you do Elijah certainly will have his own idea of what that plan should be. Knowing what I have seen of your family's interaction lately they won't follow your plan but will band together with your newly found sister. Since Elijah is my master I will have no choice but to obey his orders."

"And here I was thinking that as you so readily displayed with my mother Esther that my brother would also not have total control over you."

"He does not, but that doesn't mean that I can directly go against a spoken order. Your brother displays a carefulness with his words, so that every word spoken is precise. Your mother's way of speaking and her fear of me allowed for my taking control as much as I could. Elijah though wary is not afraid of me, nor is he careless with his words. I can only do so much with the perimeters before me."

"Just answer me this question." He said, looking at her with an earnestness he had not displayed earlier. "Would you do whatever needs to be done, kill whoever needs to be killed, and follow my plan even against that of my brother Elijah?"

"To protect your daughter I would do all that and more!"

Her answer filled with such intensity surprised him. "Why are you so eager to go to such great lengths to protect Hope who you have only so recently begun to care for her?"

She really did not want to tell him this, but for some reason felt compelled to tell him. "Your daughter is special to me, and not just for what she is, but she sees the monster before her and for some reason likes me, even wants me around her. She might not comprehend the full significance of the monster in me, but I find myself not wanting to lose her affection towards me. And when I look at your daughter I see innocence. I see a child untouched by the evilness of this world. Once I was one of those monsters who, without care or thought, slaughtered that innocence. I still would do it if one of my masters commanded it of me, but looking at your daughter I am reminded of the innocence I once had before it was taken away by a witch. Your daughter represents the hope that the innocence that was lost a long time ago, might be found again, or I might never regain that innocence, but seeing it in her for some strange reason I cannot bear to see it snuffed out. Least of all by the same kind that has damned me to this life."

"All of what you say tells me just why you would protect Hope, but before I can trust you to do that I need to hear just why you would betray my brother to join me. Tell me, what drives you to except my plan and not Elijah's and the lot of them?"

"Your brother is smart, especially when planning. Everything is moves and counter moves, yet his weakness is his trust. Trust in his family, trust in his allies, and trust in his way of thinking. He is a formidable foe, and a calculating tactician, yet for all of his planning you have beaten him time and time again. You are well known for your deeds throughout the centuries. Your reputation throughout the centuries incites fear in even your own siblings. Hope needs that, she needs the unpredictability of your tactics. The sheer brutality, and the paranoia that keeps you and your family alive. You have the ferocity and the drive to win at any costs, that is what is needed to defeat one as powerful as Dalia, the willingness to do anything to anybody.

There is a time for Elijah's type of fighting, but this is not it. You will protect Hope with every strength in your body, and your quick grasp of the situation. If Elijah has time to study his opponent then he would win, but we face an opponent that he cannot study, nor can we learn too much about. You are able to think quickly, to analyze the situation, and then to strike just where it needs it most. That is the type that Hope needs, and that is how you will defeat Dalia. For the sake of Hope surviving Dalia's return then I would side with you over that of my own master."

He seemed satisfied with her answer if his smile had anything to say about it.

"Now that Freya has seen into my head, and knows my tactics and no doubt my continued refusal to trust her, she will indeed have plans to turn my siblings against me, and should she prove to be truthful in her fight against Dalia she would still use that information against me to further her own agenda. I need you to be my weapon, so to protect Hope will you swear to follow my lead? To obey my orders, and to ally yourself to my cause?

And for the first time in centuries since her first master She willingly submitted, as The Cursed One, to another.

"I swear." Was all She said, keeping her eyes on Klaus'

Well then, let us go dance with the devil." He said giving his hand to seal the pact. "For now you had best get back to my brother before he suspects something is up. I will inform you of your part in the plan, for now just follow my lead." He turned and started to walk back to his home.

"Before you go I think I should tell you something." She said, stopping his walk away. She told him a very important piece of information, one that could change the course of the war that would wage on in the near future.

 **Hope you enjoy this latest chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. 17 Witches, Wolves, And Hybrids Oh My!

**Sorry for the long wait but college just tires a person out, mentally** **.**

 **Thank you Guest for all of your reviews, it was really nice to read them. (I am assuming that it is the same person)**

 **QuinnFabray I really don't mind the questions, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I am not sure what you meant by a face character but if you meant what they look like then I deliberately didn't write a description, or pick an actress to base her looks off of, because I wanted the reader to imagine her. She is about 800 years old give or take a few years. And when I started out I was originally intending for it to be ElijahxOC but it took me on a completely different journey than what I thought, so right now I am not sure if it is still ElijahxOC. Sorry if that disappoint my readers, but I am hopeful that it will still happen.**

 **Black Star thank you so much for your review! I hope that you like this one!**

 **Witches, Wolves, And Hybrids Oh My!**

Staring down at the 'tea' in distaste The Cursed One grimaced. Elijah, wanting to offer his sister a gesture of trust, had taken it upon himself to fill in his new sister about the ring and most of what it entails, so Freya had now offered her the tea to protect her own mind from Dalia. _Witches, always managing to take something so wonderful and turn it into something distasteful_ She thought to herself. Of course, the tea itself might taste good, but The Cursed One certainly didn't trust Freya.

She noticed that Freya was watching her, waiting for her to take a sip. The Cursed One smiled at her, toasted her with the cup, then turned it towards her and spilled it onto the floor. She could hear Klaus give a loud "Ha", but She kept her attention on the witch. Giving Freya a smirk The Cursed One placed the cup on the table, turned her back on the witch, and calmly walked out of the room. Her master did not call her back so She made her way over to Hope's room, content to spend some time with the baby.

Hope kicked and waved her arms, happy to see The Cursed One again, She gave a small smile and picked the baby up. The Cursed One walked around the room, bouncing the baby gently and playing with her, though if anyone asked She certainly wouldn't admit to doing that. Although She spent the time listening to Hope's contented babbling She could still hear the sound of the Original siblings talking about the witch, and her power through Freya. Of course, it would help that The Cursed One would take Hope for brief walks around the manor, just to stretch her own legs of course.

It appeared that She would spend a lot more time than she had originally had thought, Elijah, before heading off to help his brother fight Dalia, had ordered her to stay around Hope and protect her. Of all of the orders She had gotten over the years, she really didn't mind that one as much. Of course, that meant that She didn't get involved in the fiasco that was the fight against Dalia, which She knew meant that Dalia hadn't gotten the full measure of all the weapons they had, namely herself.

She tried to warn Klaus when she heard that Hayley and Jackson were planning on moving Hope, but he was not responding. Helpless to do anything but follow orders She followed Hope to her new 'safe house'.

Once settling into the safe house it was very boring waiting for something to happen. All that she had for entertainment was watching Hayley and the wolves interact, which was in a word, dull. She almost wished for Dalia's arrival just to break up the monotony of dealing with Hayley and Jackson. Though, casting a glance at the vulnerable Hope, The Cursed One couldn't completely wish for the arrival of the greatest threat against the child.

It was certainly interesting the things that one could hear while protecting the child. For instance, Hayley would never suspect that She was now allied with Klaus while still enslaved to Elijah. Furthermore Hayley probably didn't think that _anyone_ would ally with anything Klaus had planned. So as such Hayley did not take any measures to prevent The Cursed One to overhear her and Jackson's plan to take the child.

Upon overhearing Hayley and Jackson She alerted Klaus by a text of the plan, and was told to keep an eye on them, but not to interfere just yet. She kept updating him as needed but was successful in giving nothing away to Hayley and Jackson, not that it was hard. They were so wrapped up in protecting Hope and the coming threat of Dalia that a herd of stampeding horses would have escaped their attention.

She watched as the flowers grew along the wall, almost smiling at the possibility of spilling a witch's blood. She was certainly eager to test her mettle against this powerful threat that the ring was warning her about even before the ring had even been in the presence of this witch, which was unheard of in all of The Cursed One's existence. Still, it was a challenge and one that The Cursed One was all too eager to test her strength against. Sadly She was not able to test her mettle against Dalia quite as yet.

Knowing that the witch could not enter yet She kept hidden, hoping that Dalia could not sense the presence of the ring's binding magic over her thus giving away her own presence. Much as She would have loved to rip open Dalia's throat The Cursed One knew the value of surprise. She would wait until it was the right time to strike. That time, unfortunately, was not now having been ordered not to attack until Elijah gave the word, or there was a direct threat against Hope. So all She could do was listen and hear the interaction between witch and hybrid. Knowing that keeping Dalia in the dark for as long as possible about The Cursed One was a great advantage they had She stood silently along the wall in the next room, ready to leap into action if it was needed, but it seemed that the woman's attention was so distracted by the presence of the child, and the magic of the spell covering the building, that The Cursed One's own presence was successfully hidden from her.

She watched as the witch withdrew, then Klaus showed up pretending not to be previously aware of Hayley's plan. She watched, her face barely concealing her boredom, as arguments went back and forth about the right way to do things.

When Jackson brought in the wolf's body She seemed to be the only one to see that brief glimpse of shock that appeared on Klaus' face before he concealed it. She knew in that moment that he had not killed the young man, but his nondenial of it let her know that something else was in play. When Klaus briefly caught her eye, questioning her oath of allegiance in light this new development, She nodded indicating her continued allegiance to him. When her master stood between Klaus and the others in the room She felt his will and stood with him. When Hayley moved to push Elijah The Cursed One sped to intercept her and threw her across the room, making sure to grab her with her claws fully extended.

When Hayley stood up she glared at Elijah and asked. "Are you going to kill me too? Or are you just going to let your pet do it for you?

The Cursed One snarled and sped towards Hayley, slashing her across the face then planted one foot on her chest and kicked her back into the wall.

"Enough Keira!" Elijah said.

Keira glared at Hayley but obediently withdrew to Elijah's side. Giving Klaus the time to get away. After her master spoke his piece to the others She spoke.

"You know, I haven't fulfilled my daily quota of killing today." Her voice was gentle, almost as if speaking to a close friend before her voice turned dark and deadly. "Do you want to volunteer to help me with that? I would just love to spill some wolf blood, tell me does it taste as good as human?" She ran her tongue along her lips as if contemplating the taste of their blood, daring them to try something.

Hayley certainly looked willing to try it, but apparently, she did have some sort of intelligence because she managed to refrain herself from attacking. The Cursed One smirked at her, knowing full well that Hayley could do nothing at the , now that Klaus was gone, She realized that meant that She was once again stuck with Hayley and her wolves. Only now, instead of ignoring her, the wolves outright despised her. She didn't mind that one bit. She smirked at them, daring them to try to attack her. It certainly would help to vent some frustration at being unable to kill that witch.

Unfortunately, now that Klaus was gone, She realized that meant that She was once again stuck with Hayley and her wolves. Only now, instead of ignoring her, the wolves outright despised her. She didn't mind that one bit. She smirked at them, daring them to try to attack her. It certainly would help to vent some frustration at being unable to kill that witch.

When Hayley left for the bayou with Hope Elijah ordered The Cursed One to go with them and to make sure that no one knew about it, which meant that She was unable to warn Klaus. She didn't think too highly of the plan herself. Much as She enjoyed being around Hope She would have thought that Elijah could have used her on the front lines attacking Dalia but, apparently, he didn't appear to think so. So now She was once again babysitting Hope, and trying to provoke some wolves to attack for entertainment. Jackson kept a tight leash on the wolves, so there was no luck there in getting a good fight in.

Hayley seemed determined to ignore her presence, and that was they way that She preferred it. Unable to get a response from Klaus, although that could have something to due with the fact that he now lay in a casket with a dagger stuck in him, The Cursed One resigned herself to a lonely vigil far away from the child. She shifted and kept watch over the shack where Hope was staying in, content to remain a distance away from the bayou wolves. She couldn't refrain from giving a wolfish smile at overhearing Hayley complain to Marcel about her presence agitating the wolves.

Her vigil was not to last for much longer, thankfully, when Elijah came for Hope's blood She was ordered to follow him back to the manor. She went back willingly, happy to be out of the presence of the ever suspicious wolves. It also meant that She got to hold Freya down as Elijah injected her with Hope's blood. That was so delightful to see the look of surprise and fear on the witch's face. The Cursed One released her hold of Freya and stepped back, smirking at the glare that Freya gave her.

Not knowing what else to do She took to following Elijah around as he walked the manor, quietly though as She didn't want Elijah to get frustrated at her presence and dismiss her. She knew that she needed to remain close just in case if there was information that She could get, although since She knew that Klaus was daggered in a coffin The Cursed One didn't know how that information would help their own cause. She stood leaning against the doorway as Elijah and Rebekah heard Hayley's message to disappear with Klaus' child.

The Cursed One was in the perfect position to see Klaus weakly creep up to listen in. She raised her eyebrow at how weak he looked, She didn't think that she would ever see him so weak and almost helpless, but here he was walking as if the strength had been drained from his body.

She could see the sadness on his face as he heard that Hayley was planning on disappearing forever with his child, and the anger that rose on his face. She gave him a questioning look, silently asking him what his orders were, but he shook his head and gestured at her to remain. She nodded and distracted the siblings in order to allow him to escape.

When the siblings discovered Klaus' disappearance they were so distracted that they didn't even think to question The Cursed One's distraction, or her for that matter. She smiled internally, glad that Klaus was up and about, now the true battle would come. The Mikaelson siblings were simply not capable of defeating someone with Dalia's power. Now with Klaus at the helm they would be sure to succeeed, She only wondered what her part in it would be.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Black Star, sorry I couldn't tell you in this chapter just what she told Klaus, but don't worry you will find out very soon!**


	18. 18 Two Worlds Collide

**I am sorry for my last chapter, for some reason whenever I tried to edit it the cursor would jump around or copy paragraphs. It got really annoying fast. Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you Guest for your review, sorry about the repeated paragraph. And I had realized that it sounds like a better KlausxOC but the Muse and I have some disagreement on that. I guess we will find out which one will work out.**

 **Black Star I am glad you liked the scene between Keira and Freya, it was just so much fun to write. Sorry that it was a little weird, I think I was overthinking that chapter.**

 **Militato thank you for all of your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. And I will try to write a chapter when you review...lol...but with all the things going on I am not sure how fast I can get them out. Hopefully this chapter answers your question on chapter 11.**

 **Two Worlds Collide**

The Mikaelson siblings were still frustrated and worried about Klaus' escape, and his possible alliance with Dalia. The Cursed One didn't know if it was true or not, but She knew of Klaus' willingness to do anything to protect his daughter. An alliance with the very witch who threatened his daughter did present a few interesting possibilities. One of which would be that he knew there was no way of defeating her and so was trying to get whatever he could from her by allying himself to her. The other would be that he was trying to get as close as possible to her and then stab her in the back, possibly literally, with Klaus there was no sure way of knowing.

She watched, slightly envious, as the siblings bonded even closer together. Her family had been destroyed and She was the only one left. There were none that She could call her own family, yet in Hope She felt a possibility of that closeness. She knew that she would do whatever it took to keep that baby alive.

As She waited in position, ready to attack Dalia, She could feel the power of the approaching witch. The day had come, Klaus' plan and his siblings' would intercept, and She was caught directly in the middle.

Her body thrummed with adrenaline as the witch came into sight. With her enhanced senses She could hear Klaus just out of Elijah's range, She knew that something was going to happen soon.

Sure enough, when the illusion crumbled and Freya's face turned to horror, fear, and then resolve The Cursed One charged with Elijah towards Dalia. before halting when her master collided with a fast-moving projectile that She just knew was Klaus, the ring fired off its pain in retribution for her hesitation but She resisted. She watched as Klaus spoke to his brother than flung him up onto the balcony. The ring was telling her to protect her master, but his will held her off.

She watched as Klaus held his brother up by his throat. Elijah tried to reason with his brother, but Klaus would have nothing of it. Finally, in desperation, Elijah turned to her.

"Keira!"

"Oh don't bother calling out to her brother," Klaus said, exerting more pressure on Elijah's throat causing him to give a grimace of pain. "She is mine now, I took it off of you when we collided" He showed Elijah the ring that was now on his own hand.

"How?" Elijah asked, voice breaking at the pain in his arm and the struggle against his brother's strength.

Klaus leaned in close to him. "That little spell I did not only kept the ring on your hand after Finn temporarily killed you, but it also seems to have made _me_ the master of it! Keira was only too kind to let me know about this the other day while you lot were getting so cozy with the witches, so, back to the matter at hand, watch dear brother as I take everything from you, just as you tried to take everything from me!" Exerting still more pressure on his brother's arm he forced Elijah down and held him up against the railing.

He turned to The Cursed One. "Keira! Be a good girl and go get my brother's surprise I left just outside the door"

"Yes, master." She said, turning and walking out to the courtyard, surprised to see Gia there waiting. She led Gia into the courtyard and stepped back, waiting to see what would happen. She could hear the agony in Elijah's voice when he cried out as he was forced to watch Gia go up in flames. She raised her eyebrow at the sheer brutality of the act, She supposed if she were a better person she would feel sorry for her former master, but in order to protect Hope She knew that it had to be done.

 _Whatever it takes_ was the mantra that ran through her mind.

When Elijah reacted against Klaus She moved to defend her master, but again his will kept her back. When Elijah laid there on the ground She shot Klaus a questioning look but he shook his head. She shrugged and turned to Dalia, keeping watch on the biggest threat to Hope. She could see that her presence surprised the witch, a look of recognition spread across her face, but before The Cursed One could make something of it footsteps sounded, bringing both of their attention to Camille who bravely, or rather stupidly, had decided to face off against Klaus. Trying to remind him of his inner decency. She almost made to move forward to do what she didn't know, but She stopped herself. She watched as Camille dropped to the floor and felt a brief flicker of sympathy for the woman that had let her hold and get so close to Hope, but She suppressed it. _Whatever it takes._ She thought. _Whatever it takes._

Once Camille was dealt with and then Marcel and Rebekah and Dalia had completed the spell to find Hope they were ready to set off. They found a truck and were soon on their way to the Bayou.

"Now that we on the way, perhaps you can tell me just how you managed to acquire my precious little Keira." Dalia stated it more as a command than a question.

"Well, I guess you could say that she was a recent acquisition from a recent rival of ours. In case if you were wondering that rival is no longer a factor of concern for my family, so I would be very careful if I were you if you were planning on double-crossing me."

"As long as I get what is owed to me then you shall have nothing to fear from me." Dalia said.

Klaus nodded. "Now that I have answered your question perhaps you might clear up something for me?"

Dalia nodded. "Of course, if we are to remain partners, then quid pro quo, as it were."

"You called Keira yours, care to clarify how she is, in fact, yours?"

"It was back in 1214 when Freya was still having problems controlling her powers, and was fighting me at every turn, when I first chanced to hear of a vampire and werewolf hybrid. I thought that bonding myself to something that could live forever would give Freya and myself an opportunity to live forever. Keira was just a child, not at full strength yet and would be easy enough to control. Unfortunately, I underestimated her vampire father's protectiveness. On the day I finally was able to acquire her he sacrificed himself so that she and her mother could get away. I was unable to leave Freya for very long, but when I could I tried to find her again. Her mother was successfully able to hide her until Freya and I went to sleep again. When we woke up a hundred years later, and I was able to leave Freya, I searched for her again. Keira was able to hide for a long time, but eventually, I was able to find her. However, by that time she was strong and in full strength, it would take quite a lot to be able to mold her to do my bidding. I made a deal with a nobleman who was well known for his particular sadistic tendencies. He was to break her and in return he would get control of her for a time. I created that spell linking Keira to that ring and allowed him to use her to his gain. It was a thing of beauty the way he was able to turn such a strong willed woman into an obedient little thing.

The Cursed One could barely refrain herself from attacking the woman. Only Klaus' will kept her from unleashing her rage on the woman instead. She struggled against her master's will, but it was no use. She snarled at Klaus but settled down and contented herself with glaring at the woman and imagined just how She could enact revenge upon this woman who had destroyed her life so many years ago.

Dalia turned and stared at her in the back seat smiling at The Cursed One's rage.

"When it came time for me to collect Keira from him I found that she had moved on to another master. Intending for the ring to come to me I created a claus that would give her to me on the very moment of his death, should I have a need to kill him if he didn't give up the ring, instead I found that the spell allowed the ring to move on to another once he was killed, and yet still another. She was lost to me for the rest of time, until where should I find her but here with my sister's own children. My how fate seems to work in our lives."

Again only Klaus' will kept her from attacking Dalia. She continued to nurse her pain and anger under silence, glaring at the woman, knowing that there was nothing that She could do to her yet. The woman was too powerful and the ring's control over her was too strong for her to attack Dalia right now. The Cursed One looked out the window and tried to keep her attention on the passing scenery in order to distract herself from trying to kill the witch.

They reached the Bayou and set about hunting down the wolf pack that was trying to keep Hope from her father. It was night by time they found the pack, and it made it all the better for their attack to begin.

She loved the sounds the wolves made when they screamed out their pain as She and Klaus each killed a wolf, drawing the others towards them. She shared a deadly smile with Klaus before launching herself at the approaching wolves. She placed herself at Klaus' back as he talked with Jackson then once they finished She proceeded to rip apart the wolves as they attacked.

Blood flew as her claws raked and tore apart flesh. She smiled, her face splattered with blood. Oh, this was marvelous finally, let out to fight, with just Klaus there it might have been a longer fight, but with her fighting alongside the wolves didn't even stand a chance to make it a challenge.

"Don't kill them all!" Klaus commanded her.

She paused, shrugged and threw the arm to the side that she had been holding. "Oops." She said grinning unrepentantly at Klaus. She knocked a charging wolf unconscious before placing herself next to Klaus' side and faced off the last wolf standing, Jackson. While Klaus talked to him She could hear an approaching enemy. She smiled and launched herself, colliding with Hayley just when Hayley would have connected with Klaus, pinning Hayley to the ground.

"Hello, princess." She said, smirking down at the snarling woman. "Haven't we done this dance before?"

The Cursed One stepped back and let Hayley get to her feet. Once up Hayley launched herself at The Cursed One and She met the attack head on. More blood went flying as they both attacked with their claws, slashing here and there at exposed skin. The Cursed One received a slash down her face and She snarled before digging her claws into Hayley's stomach and tearing upward. Hayley cried out in agony and backed up for a moment. She did not give Hayley the opportunity to recover herself instead, She stepped forward and slashed Hayley's own face , then sped around her. She grabbed Hayley by her hair, forcing the woman's head to look up, before slamming her own foot into Hayley's leg and breaking it. Hayley cried out again and sank to the ground, groaning in agony. The Cursed One grabbed Hayley by her arm and none to gently dragged her over to her husband who was by now moaning on the ground.

She could see that Hayley's spirit was not broken and that Hayley was gathering herself to try to fight some more, but that was when Dalia showed up.

The Cursed One backed up and allowed Klaus to take his moment of revenge, She herself was content to watch the agony take over Hayley's body, and to hear the sound of bones breaking again and again as the couple's bodies reshaped themselves to go to their wolf forms.

Now that Hayley and her pack were taken care of She was only too happy to reunite with Hope

She watched as Klaus gave Dalia his ultimatum, confused as to just what he was trying to do, but willing to follow his lead.

"Linking myself to you would certainly stop my sleep, but what is to say that I can get more out of it for myself if I link myself to Keira as I had originally intended?"

"Well you certainly would get the same result from her, but then how could I trust you? You see this is a guarantee for me that you won't just double cross me in the future."

"True." Dalia said, clearly thinking it over from all angles. "Very well you have a deal."

The Cursed One watched, glad that she would not be forever linked to the witch who had haunted her previous life, and gave her this cursed existence. She knew that Klaus could have just as easily spared himself of being bonded to Dalia and passed it onto her, but either he was rewarding her for her continued allegiance to himself, or he had a plan behind this. Her bet would be on the latter.

 **Once again I hope that you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **The Title is taken from Burning Heart by Survivor**


	19. 19 A Broken Alliance

**I am sorry for getting this chapter out a little late, I took a weekend retreat and it didn't have internet service so was unable to upload it. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you Militato for your review, here is another chapter for you as promised!**

 **Guest I will have to think some more on that, I am still in denial at this point.**

 **Black Star thank you for your warning about not connecting too much. Now that I think about it I can see how it can be overdone in other shows, for Dalia I just thought that it made the perfect sense so I went with it. I'll be sure not to try to connect everthing. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **A Broken Alliance**

She leaned against the truck, watching Dalia set up the linking spell, her attention focused solely on that lone threat with an intensity that almost scared the witch. Oh how The Cursed One wanted to rip out the woman's throat with her teeth, but She knew that it wasn't to be. At least not yet.

The Cursed One didn't think that she was capable of being surprised by anything anymore, but this family certainly gave her one suprise after another.

When Klaus and Dalia's bodies jerked in reaction to the spell She knew that the spell was successfully completed. When Hope started to fuss She moved to lean against the tailgate door to better reach Hope's car seat so that she could rock the baby.

She watched incredulously when willingly Klaus daggered himself and fell to the ground, leaving Dalia lying inert as well.

"I wondered what it would take to shut the...ahum." She glanced at the baby. "Witch up. Once again Klaus manages to find a way to do what we thought was the impossible."

Freya waking up with a gasp reminded her of the other person in the area.

"It's about time you woke up." She told Freya without glancing back at her. "Someone needs to change Hope's diaper."

"What just happened? What are we doing here? And what happened to Dalia and Klaus?" Freya asked, rattling her questions off like a machine gun.

"Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep!" The Cursed One said, rolling her eyes before turning to Freya. "Listen up because I am only going to say this once. Dalia just linked herself to Klaus, we are here because it is remote and its perfect for a linking spell, and once linked Klaus just daggered himself to put Dalia to sleep."

"What?" Freya said, looking at her blankly as if all the information hadn't computed.

"Weren't you listening? Klaus, dagger, remote location, linking spell. Any of this ringing a bell?"

She could see that it was now getting through to Freya just what was going on.

"Oh, God." She said getting out of the back of the truck.

"Yes." She eyed Freya, noting her quick panicked breath. "Do you mind holding off your little panic attack until after Dalia, and more importantly the baby's diaper, is taken care of?"

"Dalia?" Freya looked at, then her eyes widened fully understanding their current predicament.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And she finally gets it! Honestly after dealing with Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah I would have thought that you would have at least a little bit of intelligence." The Cursed One's voice was just dripping with desdain and hatred.

"Why do you despise me so much?" Freya asked. "This is more than Klaus' paranoia of the threat I am to Hope. What have I done to you that would make you hate me so much?"

"Don't you think that you should let your siblings know what is going on with Klaus and Dalia?" The Cursed One said, not bothering to answer.

Freya shot her a glare but called her siblings and let them know what happened to Klaus and Dalia. Once she hung up she turned to glare at The Cursed One. "Ok I've called them, enough stalling, talk."

"Hmm, where should I start? How about, one: the witch down there hunted me, killed my father, and enslaved me to a sadistic bastard who forced me to do whatever he wanted. Even 'sleep' with him. Two: your kind were the most wicked and cruel of anyone who has ever owned the ring. And three, your mother who is also a witch, by the way, hurt someone close to me causing me to come out and play. And finally four, again your lovely aunt who has now come back and threatened your niece Hope, and most likely has a plan for getting me back into her clutches." While She had said all of this to Freya she had slowly advanced on her until she was right in front of her. Glaring at her right in the eyes. "So tell me one good reason why I should not hate the very fact that you exist?"

"I am not my Aunt Dalia, nor am I those witches who have treated you so horribly!" Freya didn't give an inch in spite of the danger that was in front of her.

"True you are not them, but are you gonna tell me that if it came to it you wouldn't hesitate to use me or sacrifice me to ensure your own freedom? That if it came to it you wouldn't give me my freedom instead of keeping the ring to protect yourself from _all_ threats, especially your Aunt Dalia?"

Freya was unable to answer, instead she turned away to look at the bodies lying on the ground.

"That's what I thought. Deep down all of you witches are the same, powerful, self-righteous to your own cause, and cruel to those who you hold power over."

"We are not all like that, _I_ am not like that!" Freya said turning back to look at The Cursed One.

"Perhaps not, but it is going to take a lot more than mere words to prove it to me."

"And Klaus is any different?"

"Oh I know that Klaus will use me in any way he sees fit."

"Then why would you ally yourself to his cause over ours?"

"Klaus is a ferocious heartless bastard and capable of, and most likely more than willing to deal me more pain and misery than any of those witches have done to me in the past. But he is also a monster who accepts what he is. And he is willing to do whatever it takes to keep his daughter safe, which is a win for me because it protects Hope and it gets Dalia forever out of my life.

You and the rest of your siblings didn't even have a fool's hope of defeating Dalia, but in Klaus I found the greatest hope that that baby will ever have. I understand Klaus because I too am a monster who has accepted what I am. Rebekah, Elijah and even you still fight the monster inside, still hold to an illusion of humanity, and that is your biggest weakness when it comes to fighting Dalia. In another circumstance that would be your strength, but this fight. Right here and right now is one that can only be won by being willing to do whatever it takes. To be the monster in order to face a monster. Dalia is a monster that has rolled over all of her enemies in the past, but perhaps in Klaus she is finally facing an enemy that is her equal. With me at his side his chances increase even more.

That is why I allied with him, despite knowing that he will use me in any way that he can. Hope and my own vengeance are the only reasons that I would willingly allow anyone to do so. You and the rest of those witches can go rot in hell for all I care, but Dalia will be defeated and I don't care who Klaus or I hurt in order to see to it!"

Freya could only stare at her in disbelief.

The Cursed One, done with her speech, started to walk away but then cocked her head. "Someone is coming."

Sure enough that was when Elijah sped into sight. She walked away, not wanting to be around her former master at the moment, and he seemed more than happy at the moment to ignore her. When they were done discussing their options She helped load the bodies into the truck, then hopped into the back of the truck to be with Hope.

The ride back was quiet and the atmosphere inside was strained. Elijah refused to look at her and Freya seemed too uncomfortable with The Cursed One's presence to start a conversation. When they arrived back at the manor She helped them unload the bodies. She grabbed Dalia and placed her none to gently on the ground. Once She straightened up she was grabbed and thrown violently against the wall. Before She could do anything a strong hand grabbed her throat and pressed her against the wall. She looked and saw that it was Elijah, face contorted in rage.

"You sure you want to start this dance?" She asked him, warning him to back off.

"You," He said, voice tinged with disbelief. "Willingly sided with my brother and carried out his vile commands? Even unaided by the ring's compulsion."

Despite the pressure on her throat She laughed. "It was all so amusing watching you all try to keep your plans from him when I was right there in your midst. It was so easy to be the fly on the wall, a piece of furniture that you all so easily overlooked." The pressure tightened on her throat. "Careful Elijah." She warned him, a hint of golden light creeping into her eyes.

He brought his face closer to hers. "Why? Why would you be willing to do anything, or even think of siding with him? Speak, and I suggest that you be very careful what you say."

"Careful, right." She said. Her eyes now glowed a full yellow and her fangs started to show. "I warned _you_ to be careful." She hissed around her fangs, then she shoved Elijah so hard that he flew through the wall and into the next room. She sped to him before he could recover and picked him up by his throat. Her eyes were still glowing a menecing yellow but her fangs had retracted.

"Stay back!" She growled at the others before turning back to Elijah. "Simple answer is that Klaus was the best chance we have at winning against Dalia. Don't like it? Fine, but don't think for a second that you can control me or frighten me to do your bidding without that ring." She slammed him onto the ground and exerted more pressure on his throat. "Now we can all fight over who is right and who is wrong, or we can work together to figure out a way to defeat Dalia. What is it going to be?"j

She held Elijah's gaze until he nodded, then She turned to the others and got their acknowledgment before letting Elijah go. She then went and leaned against the rails, content to watch the others scramble around for ideas and a plan. She tensed when Freya mentioned killing Klaus, but didn't say anything instead She focused on preparing to act. Fortunatly for Freya Marcel jumped in with his protest at the plan and She didn't have to go after Freya. She rolled her eyes when they finally agreed to Klaus' original plan, now that the dagger was melting.

She helped the search for Kol's ashes, keeping away from Freya for now. She came back down when Freya and Marcel tried to slow the dagger melting, not trusting the witch after she was so willing to mention killing Klaus. Her suspicions were confirmed when Freya pulled out the white steak. When Marcel moved to prevent Freya and distracted her from the bigger threat The Cursed One moved in. She sped over to Freya and broke her neck, catching the White Oak Steak before it fell to the ground. Knowing that the witch would only revive She snarled and crouched over the 'dead' witch then The Cursed One plunged her hand towards Freya's heart. Her hand stopped just inches from the woman's chest. She snarled and turned to her master. It was his will that had stopped her. His eyes were open and he shook his head. She growled at him but stepped back, placing herself between her weakened master and the threat of Dalia who would no doubt wake up now that Klaus was awake.

Speak of the devil and sure enough Dalia woke up angrier than ever. She could see that Dalia had recovered well from her little 'nap' but Klaus was clearly not yet fully recovered. The Cursed One was all that stood between her master, Hope, and this threat.

Dalia laughed outright at that. "My dear Keira, do you honestly believe that you have a chance against me?"

"Well I don't know." The Cursed One said. "You are the one that created that ring. You tell me, do I have a chance against you? You created this ring to withstand magical attacks, it has spent nearly nine hundred years gaining strength from me. You know the strength of your own magic when you created this ring, so you tell me!"

Dalia seemed to think for a moment. "I think I am willing to chance it." With her magic Dalia snatched the oak steak from The Cursed One's hand and brought it to her own hand.

When Klaus reminded Dalia of their bond She remained vigilant, when Dalia explained that the bond was gone The Cursed One knew that Klaus' plan had failed. At least for the time being.

Apparently the ring was worth something against Dalia, for when she tried to drag Klaus close with her magic the ring resisted.

She smirked at the frustration that appeared on Dalia's face. "Performance issues do tend to happen to those of an elderly age."

Dalia glared at The Cursed One before disappearing without a trace.

"Well I think that went well." The Cursed One said turning to the rest of the family.

 **I couldn't refrain giving a little tribute to my favorite Vampire Diaries character, Damon. I hope you liked it! (And I kinda snuck one in from Tony Stark as well)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	20. 20 A Dance With The Devil

**Militato thank you for your review, I really appreciated it!**

 **Black Star thanks for your honesty, I realize the dialogue was a little long, sorry about that. Glad you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this one!**

 **A Dance With The Devil**

As soon as The Cursed One had said it she just knew that she had opened her mouth too soon. Hope's cries alerted her to the danger but like Klaus She was unable to stop Dalia from obtaining the blood from the helpless infant. The coppery smell of blood filled the air and normally The Cursed One would be relishing the scent of blood, but this was Hope and She found herself growing murderous that that witch was able to harm the baby at all.

"Are we finally going to kill that woman?"The Cursed One asked Klaus.

He did not answer but instead held his daughter close until he put her into the carrying seat, asked Marcel to have Davina find Dalia, then walked out of the house.

"Wonderful." The Cursed One said to herself, following behind Klaus. "I suppose that means that you want me to follow you to who knows where and do who knows what but don't bother telling me. No, I don't need any information like that thank you so much I like just following you until we get to where we are going without a single idea of where that might be."

Klaus' voice caused her to jump. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

She pouted for a bit, though She would never admit it. "No, I only talk to the invisible man that follows me around, of course I always talk to myself. That seems to be the only way that I can get an intelligent conversation in around here."

He chuckled and She was glad that she was able to lift his spirits for a moment.

She had found that Klaus led them to a familiar looking building. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She said

Klaus merely smiled and opened the door to walk in. She rolled her eyes but followed him in anyways. Waiting around was entertaining, not, but it meant that She got front row seats to the tongue lashing that Camille gave to Klaus. The Cursed One was outright grinning at his face as he faced the woman's wrath. Unfortunately when Klaus shot her a glare at her expression it also brought the attention of Camille to her. The Cursed One lost her smile quickly when faced with Camille's wrath. Of course She knew that she was in no danger from the human, but She had come to care for the woman in her own way and that particular woman's anger was a little bit frightening, yet still hilarious.

"You!" Camille said, advancing on The Cursed One. "Don't think that I didn't witness you in that whole fiasco with Dalia, and watch you just stand by while Klaus bit me. Do you have anything _you_ want to say to me?"

"Me? No I was just being a good little girl and following Klaus' orders." The Cursed One said, deflecting Camille's anger back on Klaus. Klaus shot her a glare for that and She raised her eyebrow as if asking him what else he expected her to do when faced with the woman's anger

"Don't think that I will let you get away with that answer." Camille said, pointing her finger at The Cursed One. "I'll deal with you later." Then Camille turned back to Klaus.

"She is right, she was just following your orders. So now that we have that out of the way let's focus on why you called me here."

The Cursed One decided to hang back for a bit, not eager to call anymore attention to herself lest it anger the woman and send Camille her way again. When they finally ended their talk She shot Camille a small smile in apology and left, eager to once again be on their way to face Dalia.

When Klaus swung open the door and acknowledged his mother The Cursed One walked behind, smirking to herself at the fear that Esther could not completely hide at seeing her former slave. The Cursed One could not keep her attention of Esther for long though before She focused all of her attention onto Elijah. She hissed a warning when he advanced on Klaus, but Klaus was able to ease his brother for a time. The Cursed One watched Klaus as he moved around the room but She herself kept close to Elijah, knowing that that was where the strike would come from if it did.

She rolled her eyes as the siblings vented their anger and hurt at Klaus for his previous actions. Sure he wouldn't win the brother of the year award, but come on! This was Dalia they were facing, a threat that would be impossible to defeat unless if harsh measures were taken. She was more than willing, but She was surprised that Elijah and Rebekah could not see it.

She stepped forward when Elijah did, not liking his sudden relaxing and almost pleasant tone. With Klaus' response of "collateral damage" She knew it wouldn't take a genius to figure out how Elijah would react. She didn't wait for the ring's compulsion but instead sped forward and stepped into Elijah's punch, looping her arm around his and using his forward momentum to fling him away several feet. She placed herself directly in front of Klaus just in case if Elijah decided to attack again. She flashed her eyes yellow, just to remind Elijah of what happened last time they fought.

Elijah didn't seem interested in continuing his attack, instead he walked forward and stopped just a few feet away from The Cursed One and told Klaus how his actions had broken the family. She snorted in reaction.

"Honey, this family was already broken long before this moment."

Elijah merely ignored her comment and instead formed his brother of no longer would he be by his brother's side. She had backed up a bit when Elijah did and placed herself so that She could keep an eye on her master and Elijah. She could see that Elijah's words had affected Klaus, even saddened him and She found herself not liking it. With Elijah's last comments She watched as he led the siblings' mother away from the room.

She could see Klaus facade crumble for the moment as his long time faithful brother walked out from the room and Klaus' life. She could see that he brought his shields back up, but the damage had been done. She now knew her master's weakness, and it was one She could exploit if the time came, for now all of her focus was on Dalia.

She waited with her master as Rebekah left the room and once she was out of earshot Klaus spoke.

"Are you going to abandon me too once this is done?"

She found herself unable to hold in her scoff. "In case if you haven't noticed I am chained directly to you, my coming or going is entirely dependent upon your command."

"I know very well of this, my question is if you weren't tied to me would you also forsake me as my own family will do? Would you blame me if I were to also use you in my own plots against Dalia?"

She knew that ordinarily he would not be asking these questions, but She could tell that the strain of the battle against Dalia was getting to him, also his sibling's anger and suspicions, the constant need to be one step ahead of their enemy, and worry for his daughter was weighing down heavily on him. Though he did bear the strain of it admirably, other than this moment there had been few signs of his internal struggle.

The Cursed One turned her body until it was directly facing her master and crossed her arms. She looked directly into his eyes. "Not to sound like a cheesy Star Wars quote, but you are our only hope against Dalia. Should you fail there is no other way. Hope will be forever linked to the darkness that is Dalia, and I will be forever enslaved to that witch with no hope of being released or passed to another. I would rather you kill me then see that happen, so use me however you see fit in this battle. Use my strength, my brutality, and anything else that you need. Order me to do whatever you have to do, hurt whoever you want me to hurt, or command me to kill and I will do so all without mercy or second thought. I am yours to command, only do not let her win. Whatever you require of me I will do it willingly and immediately. But Klaus." She stepped a little closer to him until she was only inches from him. "I think you would win, even without my help. You and your family, though broken now, will still fight together to defeat whatever comes your way. That is your family's strength, and that is how you will win the war. Together, fighting Dalia. But even if your family would not be there standing by your side, I would be. I trust you to do what is necessary and to win, just don't let my faith in your capabilities down."

She could see that her words got through to Klaus and She could see that his resolve was coming back even stronger than ever. She nodded at him then turned to the side to allow him to pass then followed him out the door, walking just a step behind him.

When Klaus joined up with his siblings The Cursed One stayed a little behind and to the side of them, always keeping aware of her surroundings just in case someone was stupid enough to try to attack the Mikaelsons.

The sound of rattling chains and the breeze that ruffled the leaves seemed to be the only sounds that carried through the still night as if nature itself was waiting with baited breath to see the outcome of this fight.

As they neared the old carriage house and She could hear Dalia speaking to Freya The Cursed One could feel the wolf get closer to the surface. When Klaus announced their presence She felt the wolf struggle to take over and spill the blood that was flowing just beneath the surface of the witch's skin. She could hear the pounding of both witches' hearts as they stayed safe within the circle. Freya's was the swift pattering of a prey who was cornered and knew it. Dalia's was the strong steady beat of a predator in power. The Cursed One wanted more than anything to see that blood that She could hear spill all over the floor, and to sink her teeth into the woman and rip her throat out.

While Klaus distracted the woman She prowled around the barrier looking for a weakness but the barrier proved impenetrable. She put her hand on the barrier and to her shock The Cursed One felt the barrier give inwards just the slightest bit. It wasn't much but it was enough to let her know that there was a weakness, and where there was a weakness there was definitely the slightest chance that She could get in. The Cursed One gave one final glance at Klaus and the witch and saw that Dalia had completely forgotten about her and Klaus was so focused on his aunt that he didn't even realize what She had found.

The Cursed One put both of her hands against the barrier and pushed inwards just a bit harder, again the barrier bowed inward a bit more than held firm. She was surprised that the barrier seemed to almost give way for her, normally that didn't happen with creatures like her. Again She pressed against the barrier but with this time even more strength, and just like before, the barrier gave a bit before pressing back and remaining firm.

Deciding to put her full strength into it She gritted her teeth at the pain that traveled up her arms as the barrier responded against her intrusion. The harder She pressed the more the pain grew until The Cursed One couldn't help but give a sound of pain, which She quickly suppressed. Unfortunately that little sound alerted Dalia to The Cursed One's attempt to gain entry.

It was enough to draw Dalia away from her talk with her family.

"Not only do you bring my sister to me in chains but you, my dear Keira, think that you can attempt to get to me. How desperate you must be to even think to attempt it.

The Cursed One paid the witch no mind but instead increased her strength even more. Dalia, secure in her magical barrier, merely laughed at her attempt and turned her attention back to her nephews and niece. The Cursed One took advantage of this and gave all of her strength to press against the barrier. This time the barrier gave even more but resisted and She knew that it just wasn't enough. She called upon her wolf and the wolf answered. She knew that her eyes were glowing yellow and her claws had extended fully, but still it was not enough. She howled in pain and anger as the wall refused to give way to her strength. She refused to give up but instead drew yet even more strength that She did not know that she had. Suddenly She felt a sudden drain in her strength and she flew off of the wall to land a few feet away. She saw that Dalia had destroyed the white oak stake and sent its ashes into the air. The siblings were now on the ground writhing in pain as they burned from the inside out. Only Klaus seemed unaffected as the ring protected him from Dalia's magic, but that protection came at the cost of The Cursed One's own strength. She rolled onto her hands and knees and panted heavily, She was unable to raise her head up due to the pain as the ring drew even more strength from her and compelled her to protect her master.

Finally gaining enough strength She looked at her master.

"Klaus." She said, gaining his attention. "There is a way but you have to give me the ring!"

He shot her an incredulous look as if doubting her sanity.

The Cursed One growled and staggered to her feet. "Just trust me for once in your life and do it!"

It seemed to take forever for him to make up his mind, but he finally did. He moved to speed forward but before he had even taken a step he was impaled from behind.

"No!" The Cursed One screamed, seeing the last of her hope laying on the ground. She turned to look at Dalia and saw that she had her arm outstretched and was smirking in triumph.

The Cursed One could onlystare in horror at the ring that Dalia was now admiring then dropped to her knees in despair. All of her hopes and dreams of one day being forever free from that ring was now shattered in the dust. She had always known that there wasn't much of an even remotest possibility of her being free, but some part of her held out for the slightest chance. That part of her withered and died as The Cursed One saw that dream literally vanish before her eyes. The rest of the world disappeared before her eyes, Freya choking in agony, Elijah and Rebekah writhing on the floor in agony, and Klaus' motionless body.

 **Hope you enjoyed this, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **On a side note Netflix just got season 3 so we might see more of The Cursed One in the future.**


	21. 21 Dalia's Victory

**I am back and I am so sorry for the wait! My junior year of college was by far the hardest yet, and I had absolutely no energy to write anymore. I had the basic idea for this chapter written down, but it still needed a lot of work. Unfortunately I had waited too long and it was deleted. I tried to write again on the bare skeletal version that I had managed to keep safe, but for some reason it just didn't seem good enough. Here is a different version. When I wrote the previous version I had thought to take it one way, but this kept coming and I think I like this version better.**

Time had no meaning anymore for The Cursed One. Years of enslavement where stretched behind her in endless suffering, but She well knew that the years ahead under Dalia's control would make those seem like a pleasant dream. What good was immortality? What good was fangs, a werewolf's venom, or claws in the face of the weight of eternal servitude to _this_ woman? Where before she would have had the slightest hope of someday being free, or at least able to have the pleasure of terrifying masters, now it was over. Dalia would have no fear of her new pet. She would have no equal that could kill her. Hope might have a chance if given time, but The Cursed One knew that Dalia could twist her and break her, until she had no thought but to obey. Dalia might do it with kindness instead of from force, but whether through fear or love, one way or another there would be no freedom for Hope, or The Cursed One.

The Cursed One could see it as if it was already happening. Dalia would give Hope the kindness, and She would be the hand of force. Hope would learn to fear The Cursed One, and this would make her turn to Dalia for protection and safety. Hope would come to know Dalia's true nature in time, but it would be too late. The love and trust that was so evident in Hope's eyes for the monster, that was The Cursed One, would turn to fear and hatred. Dalia would so masterfully twist each of them so that they would constantly try to tear each other down. If they banded together there might be a chance to bring her down, but Dalia would make sure that they stayed forever divided. The weapon on one side, and the power on the other.

The Cursed One saw all of this in the course of a matter of seconds, as if someone had gifted her with a foreknowledge of what will be. Whatever might have happened if the siblings had won, was now lost in what was now reality. The weight of powerlessness was crushing her, and She found that she could not bear it. The Cursed One sank to her knees and watched her new mistress with despair, knowing that there was nothing that She could do to change things.

"Now at last, my dear child, you see that there is nothing you can do that will ever defeat me." Dalia said, leaving her protective circle. Despite still holding Freya down, and exerting power over the Mikaelson siblings, Dalia seemed to harness unlimited power, and her exertions did not weaken her in the slightest.

Dalia walked slowly, confidently towards her slave. She came to a stop before the kneeling woman and bent over her, tenderly running her fingers down The Cursed One's face, until she cupped her chin.

"My dear, watch as those that had the most chance, small as it was, die by my hand. Know that this is the end. Once they are dead there will be no one else will be there for you to ally with. My dear girl." Here she walked around The Cursed One until she came to a stop at her shoulder, resting her hand on The Cursed One's head. The Cursed One couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body, no matter how tender the touch may be. "Can you imagine the power I will have, with Hope and her descendents to power me, and your own fierce nature to protect us? Change, I want to see the monster that hides behind the woman."

Unable to do anything but obey, The Cursed One undressed. She purposefully ignored the gasps of agony from the siblings, as well as the incredulous gaze of Esther. Naked she shifted into her wolf form, for once not gaining any pleasure from it.

" _Fight! You must fight! Don't give up now, don't let her win! Please!"_

The Cursed One whined, unable to do as Kierra asked.

 _"If she wins Hope is lost. If you don't do it for her, do it for us!"_

 _"What do you want me to do!"_ The Cursed One asked silently. _"We are powerless to do anything!"_

 _"Do something! Anything!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

"I am sorry, am I boring you?" Dalia asked. It seemed that The Cursed One's inattention was noted, and it irritated the witch. If the situation wasn't so bad She might have smirked at accomplishing it.

"All good dogs must be brought to HEEL." Dalia said, infusing the power of command into the last word.

The Cursed One whined again as she walked over to stand at her mistress' side.

"Good girl." Dalia said, petting The Cursed One on the head. Dalia then started to walk back towards the circle, The Cursed One kept at the side of Dalia, keeping pace with her until they both were inside the circle, which had parted to allow The Cursed One access, then closed once they were inside.

Dalia turned when Esther addressed her, and The Cursed One turned with her. If She was naive she would almost hope that Esther had a credible plan, but The Cursed one was not naive, nor did she believe in a fool's hope. She shuddered as Dalia combed her fingers through The Cursed One's fur in what would be, to anyone else, be seen as a soothing manner, to The Cursed One however it was anything but soothing. She nearly whined again but was able to cut it off before uttering the barest of sounds. She knew that there was nothing she could do, so what was the use of giving voice to her despair? Dalia had won. There was nothing that The Cursed One could do, now or ever.

 **Thank you all who have reviewed this, and please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you Lyryenn for your review and I hope this is what you were waiting for.**

 **Black Star thanks for your review as well! As far as Klaus and Dalia being the master of the ring. Dalia was the first master, the one the ring was "coded" for. As such she is the original holder of it and as such has the overall power of it. Klaus was able to become the master because he expanded what was already coded in the ring to include him. So hypothetically he could take charge again, but since the ring also recognizes Dalia as the master, he would have to kill her (temporarily or permanently in order for the ring to go back to him. I hope this makes sense and that this answered some of your questions and if not then I will try to answer them in the next chapter.**


	22. 22 The Devil Inside

**Black Star I am so sorry that I had you worried! If I had known that you were worried for my health I would have written sooner! I am glad that you enjoyed the interaction between Dalia and Kiera and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well, and yes, I have been thinking about going on to season three. Maybe even four but I will have to see.**

 **Guest (chapter 5) Thank you for your review I really enjoyed it and it helped to encourage me. I am sorry for not providing a description of Kiera but I purposefully did that. I found (in my experience) that unless the author is really good at it that a description of the character often destroys the story, or damages it. As a new author I did not want to do that but rather wanted my readers to be able to imagine on their own what she looked like.**

 **Lyryenn I am so glad that you have enjoyed this story! I hope you like this variable that the story took.**

 **Shanty-lol I hope that this was soon enough and thank you for your review :)**

 **Guest (chapter 17) I agree that slavery is a** **horrible thing and I struggled as I wrote about it. I didn't want to make it so horrible that it was an endless horror after horror of experience that eventually you just want to yell at the author to kill the person already to put the character out of their misery, yet I also wanted to show that even when it is at its most kindest it is still someone trying to use her and not actually think about helping her.**

 **Freya:**

The moon shone down upon the scene that was playing out to its unswerving conclusion. Freya watched in horror as her siblings writhed in torment, her long lost mother watched in hopelessnes, and their greatest ally bound to sevitude to their enemy. All seemed lost, or was it?

There was a faint buzzing, almost like the annoying sound of a fly. It had been there before, then it was gone. It was so easy to ignore it with everything else that was going on, but now it seemed to sound even louder, insistantly.

Despite what was going around her Freya managed to focus on it and found that it was coming from The Cursed One. Now that she was aware of it she could feel the magic just humming under the surface, seeming to call out to her. Freya focused her own magic on this foreign, older, and quite powerful magic. She started mouthing an incantation so that neither her aunt, nor The Cursed One might hear her. With Freya's incantations the magic that was bound beneath the surface of The Cursed One pulsed stronger still and it seemed to now struggle even more to escape its bindings. Freya knew that it was locked within the bonds of The Cursed One's body, but if an outside, powerful force were to be willing enough, that person would be able to do it. Freya knew that she was powerful enough, but would she be willing to unlock a beast that was already powerful enough in her own right, and give her yet even more power?

As Freya was dragged to her feet and The Cursed One's hand squeazed painfully around her throat, the witch knew that she was desperate enough to be indeed willing to free the magic of this dangerous beast. "Better the demon you know then the devil you fear." She thought to herself, before wrapping her hand around The Cursed One's wrist and letting her magic flow.

* * *

 **The Cursed One:**

The Cursed One waited on the ground for her new mistress' bidding, despairing of any hope that there might be the slightest chance of beating this woman.

"I've changed my mind." Said Dalia, turning to look at the beast that crouched at her feet. "I want you back in your human form for what comes next."

The Cursed One bowed her head at her mistress then started to change, briefly wishing she had some clothes to change into before dismissing it from her mind. Obeying the prompting from the will of her mistress She grabbed the witch and dragged her to her feet. Readying for the order The Cursed One grabbed the witch by the throat, claws extended, and waited for the command.

She nearly let the witch go in surprise when Freya grabbed her wrist and clamped on. Before The Cursed One could wrench her hand away Freya muttered something than spoke louder. "Unbind what was chained,"

The Cursed One tried to wrench her hand free but found that she could not, even with her enhanced strength. Freya had tapped fully into her magic with all the desperation she had and used it to channel more strength into her grip and magic. She chanted in another tongue and The Cursed One felt heat building where Freya gripped her so tightly. If She had not been trained out of it she would have whined at the pain bulding up on her arm.

With a final chant and a shouted. "Unbind! Set free the sides of three, vampire, wolf, and witch, unbind!" Something in The Cursed One ripped free and she found herself screaming in agony. She was unmade, every bone and nerve ending in her body seemed to know nothing but torment and agony. Her body arched, was her feet even touching the floor? All that She knew was that the only thing she could do was scream towards the heavens that watched impassively the drama that played out below. As soon as the pain started it ended and The Cursed One stood, head bowed, and panting. Her skin rippled with remembered pain and for a moment all She wanted to do was collapse to the floor and sleep for a thousand years.

The Cursed One stood but for a moment longer before her head snapped up and her gaze focused intently on her mistress.

Freya had acted too fast and the pulse of magic was too powerful for Dalia to act and all she could do was watch as helpless as her subdued enemies. That feeling of helplessness faded rapidly in the face of that pure, menevelant gaze. A harsh and guttural growl filled the space of the building, and it seemed to build in its intensity until suddenly, it was silenced. Dalia felt that the silance was more terrible than the growl of before.

 **1204 A.D.**

Alina was excited for her time had nearly come. Her people were what was roughly translated, People of the Moon, and she was going to be their new village witch. Each generation the most talented young girls were chosen to learn from the previous witch, or witches and to carry on the tradition of magic. Sadly for the past two generations there had been only one girl each who had had the necessary talent. For years she had studied under Dagmar and she only had a little time left to study before the magic would fully be passed to her in the official celebration. She thought that it was mostly only ceramony now as she had already attained much of magic already, but there were rules to magic and if she wanted the full power to serve her people the ceremony was what was needed. She found herself wishing that she could share this burden with other girls like her, but alas, it was not to be.

She had been gone for only a little bit in order to find an herb that was important for blessing the newest addition to their village, her own little cousin. She startled when a voice addressed her.

"Please miss, could you tell me where Dagmar the witch is?" A man said, his voice not unpleasant, but still there was something about him that was not right. Magic swirled around her and warned her about the man, but his face had an earnestness to it that she could not refuse.

"My mistress is just beyond the hill, I am going there now."

"May I walk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, though I am curious for what a vampire has to do with a witch?"

He startled, obviously wondering just how she knew he was a vampire.

"Some witches have been kind to vampires before, and I was hoping that your mistress might be one of them." He answered.

Alina snorted, uncaring that it wasn't lady like as her mistress was always stressing. "Mistress Dagmar despises your kind, the only thing that would surprise me is if she didn't kill you or send you somewhere else."

"Does she really hate our kind that much?"The man asked, voice slightly despondent.

"Well on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, I would say that your kind rates an easy twenty." Alina said. The man sighed but said nothing more until they reached the hut that had been Alina's home for twelve years now.

It went about as well as Alina expected. The vampire didn't even finish his request before Dagmar practically drove him away. First with words and then, when he begged her even more desperately, with pain. The vampire left and Alina received a stern talk from Dagmar about interacting with vampires. Alina thought that that was the end of it.

 **1205 A.D.**

The ceremony was complete and Alina was the vassel of more power then she had ever thought that she could possibly hold. Where before she could sense a decent amount of magic, now it seemed that she was just flooded with power. She could see the swirls of magic all around her and magic seemed to dance and play in front of her. It beckoned her to join it in its dance, and often she found herself unable to refuse.

One day the magic seemed to take on a new tone with her. It beckoned her, not to play, but to follow where it led. Alina left in the early morning without telling Dagmar where she was going. She traveled for days on end, but she did not mind the time spent traveling. Strangers that recognized that she was a witch either reacted with fear, or gave her provisions for the road. Some, not even knowing what she was, gave her a ride on their wagon, while others let her stay in their huts or barns.

Always the magic led her onward until she came to a hut that looked simple but well cared for. Somehow knowing that this was the place she knocked and waited. The door was opened by a beautiful woman with dark eyes and a wary expression on her face.

"Please, may a traveler find shelter for the night here?" Alina asked, not willing to give anything away just yet.

The woman looked at her with suspicion before nodding and opening the door wider. "Yes, of course. Please enter."

Alina thought it might help with the woman's suspicion to introduce herself, which she did, to which the woman then replied.

"I am Mara."

Alina walked into the poor but well kept dwelling, noting the simple furnishings and the few personal belongings. The woman of the house asked in Alina would like anything to eat or drink, which the witch replied in the affirmative, then proceeded to dish out a delicious smelling stew and some refreshing, cool water.

It was not long after that that the door swung open to reveal the vampire that Alina had met just a year before.

"You." He said, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yes, me." Alina said, setting down the cup she had been sipping while sharing some news she had picked up on the road.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and Alina forgave him for his less than friendly tone.

"I take it you two actually know each other." The other woman in the hut said.

"Yes, we met briefly last year. Your husband had something to ask my mistress Dagmar, but she refused."

"That's where you went last year? Not to buy a calf or something but to see another witch for something that will never happen!" Obviously the woman had heard of the witch Dagmar. This was evident by the woman's voice rising shrilly and Alina felt some pity for the vampire who must surely be suffering right about now."

"I wouldn't say that what he asked for wouldn't happen." Alina said, slightly enjoying herself too much.

"You...you are willing to help us?" The woman asked, going over to her husband's side and grabbing his hand.

"How do you even know what we need?" The vampire asked.

"Yes, and what's more important is that I have the power to do it."Alina said. "As far as how I know, lets just say that my magic told me even before I started on this journey, but before I can do it I must make two requests."

"Name them and they are yours." The vampire said.

"First, what is your name?" Alina asked the vampire.

The man blinked, then said. "Agnar."

"Ok, next is how do you feel about blood?"

Alina smiled at the shared gobsmacked expression on both of their faces, and the hope that was now rising in their eyes.

The ritual commenced once the moon reached its zenith, and when Alina felt her most powerful. It was not quite the full moon, but then they couldn't very well do the ritual once the woman changed into her wolf shape. So as this night was as close as possible to it, it would have to do. She collected all three of their blood in her favorite chalice to use for magic. She had commissioned it from a traveling silversmith that had stopped in the village for a bit. It had served her well and now it would serve her again.

She had to be careful with this spell. For one she did not truly know what she was doing, but she trusted the magic to guide her ad lead her. Another, thing was that it was the combination of what should never be joined into one. The vampire, the living dead, and the werewolf, a fully alive being with its own magic. Her blood would be the binding link between the two. Uniting with magic and stabilizing the elements so that they might accept the opposites.

The magic guided her and she chanted gathering the elements of magic, and the earth. They all willingly listened to her call and the pressure around her increased until it felt like a suppressing cloak descending on her. When she uttered her last word the pressure suddenly decreased, and she knew that she had succeeded.

Giving the chalice to the couple she told them to drink it all until it was gone, then she left them to their privacy so that the magic could finish its work. When she rose in the morning and saw their faces she knew that it was done. Her magic told seemed extremely pleased with itself, and she could not help but soak in the good feeling.

Accepting the chance to eat with them before she left, she told them that she would be by in a few months so that she might check on them and the baby. Still feeling quite happy from the remnant of the magic and what had transpired last night they acknowledged that they heard her, although she doubted that they really did. She left, happy that she was able to bless someone, and with her own magic and no instruction from Dagmar no less!

When Alina returned to Dagmar she made no mention of what she had done, and Dagmar did not ask. Dagmar well knew that magic led where it would and often asked things of witches that others should have no business asking. Things were peaceful as they prepared to finish turning over the responsibilities of the village witch.

Months later Alina was left to tend the village while Dagmar was away and during that time the couple came back for her to check. Alina was pleased to find that the baby was growing strong and she was eager to tell the ecstatic parents this. Everything seemed to be going well and Alina looked forward to her life as a witch and caretaker of the village.

Sadly it was not to be. Dagmar had learned from the magical community of a baby that had been miraculously born to a vampire and werewolf, and she instantly did the math. Counting down to the days that Alina had left for a time, and Dagmar had felt magic used through their master/apprentice bond. She instantly knew what was done, and she was furious!

She found Alina alone in the forest, digging around in their secret herb garden that was warded against the supernatural. The wards parted to let her through and she gave nothing away as she came up behind Alina.

"Hello M-"Alina's voice was forever cut off as the dagger slit across her throat. Spilling the blood onto the ground and soaking the plants that she had so tenderly cared for moments earlier.

Dagmar stared at her former apprentice, feeling a little sorry that she had had to kill such a talented apprentice, but sure in her justification to do this. Suddenly a gust of magic swirled around her in a whirlwind of power and it was not happy.

"Woman, what have you done?" A voice that was not a voice demanded.

"I only did what needed to be done." Dagmar insisted, trying to justify herself. "This foolish girl …"

"She only did what I guided her to do!" The not-voice shouted, nearly sending Dagmar to her knees. "I had chosen this baby for a special purpose, and Alina eagerly did what was asked of her, but you! It was only your hatred of vampires that led you to do this, not anything to do with your responsibility as a witch or your own people!"

"I fail to see how anything of what I have done will affect anything, the baby you wanted will be born." Here she nearly spat out the word baby with all the venom in her. "And the village will bring me another young girl that I can teach. I still have some years left in me."

"Oh foolish one. You completed the ritual transferring the magic to her as you well knew. You thought that you could take back the magic and keep it for yourself for a little while longer, but now the magic remains in her blood that even now still spills into the earth. That is all that is left of the village's magic that is now dwindling away to nothing even as we speak.

"But I still have magic!" Dagmar insisted. "I can do the ritual and later I will pass it on to another!

"You?" The not-voice laughed. "You have nothing but a small remainder of what you once had. Just as the old moon must give way to the new, so it should have been with you. That is the balance that should have been, but you decided to thwart it. I will now strip you of whatever is left of your magic, just as you so easily stripped Alina of her life."

"But what of the village?" Dagmar asked, trying to come up with anything to keep her magic.

"Now you think of them? Now when their hope is lying dead at your feet? No! With magic gone they will soon leave for land that is still blessed by magic, but you, you will remain here forever. Before I strip you of your magic I will leave you with this last bit of knowledge. Because she was so willing to sacrifice a bit of herself to provide for others a blessing, a blessing that had been your responsibility to provide. I will honor her sacrifice. The baby that was created with her blood shall not loose the magic that was in Alina's blood as what was originally intended once her life was assured. Instead it will be a part of her, as much as it was a part of Alina. That is your curse, to know that the magic you tried to deny lives on in the offspring of that which you hate most! If you had done the ritual the baby would have been merely a wolf and vampire hybrid, but now she will be three. Vampire, wolf, and witch. Three in one, all because of you!"

With one last powerful gust that knocked the witch to her knees, beside her fallen apprentice, the whirlwind left her, as well as her sense of magic that had been a part of Dagmar her whole life.

With the magic gone there was nothing keeping her age and the diseases from catching up with her. Within the year the village had indeed left her, and she was left to die alone.

 **Present Day**

Dalia could feel a change in the ring that she had created, and her magic warned her that did not bode well for her. She suddenly realized that she was enclosed with this creature that she had for so long sought to control, and by her hand had directly, or indirectly, tortured and abused throughout the ages. Dalia could step out of the circle, but there was Klaus now revived and ready to enact his own revenge.

Dalia knew that to stay and fight the enraged monster in close quarters was suicide. She was still powerful, but her instincts screamed at her to run from the enraged predator before her, and she found herself listening to them. She vanished out of the circle and ran, where hopefully The Cursed One could not find her.

The Cursed One could feel the magic pulsing throughout her body, powerful and ready to use. It did not have the rough, grading, and foreign feel that was the ring's power, but rather this was warm and inviting. It felt natural.

She could feel it in the magic when Dalia drew magic to herself and vanished, and although she lacked the training The Cursed One had trusted her instincts her whole life, and she knew that they would not let her down now. She called to the magic, unsure of what she was doing, but the magic guided her and, for one who had never trusted magic or those who used it, yet she somehow found herself trusting her own.

The Cursed One turned to smile a wolf's smile at Freya and said "time to go hunting" before vanishing just as her mistress did. The Mikaelson siblings could only stare at each other and the places where Dalia and The Cursed One had stood.

It seemed that no time had passed before The Cursed One flashed back into the room, in her wolf form, and dragging Dalia by her bloody and torn ankle. At least they assumed it was Dalia. It was hard to recognize the bloody, torn, and broken form that left a smear of blood accross the floor as she was dragged.

The broken creature that was Dalia whimpered when she was dragged before Klaus and shaken a little by The Cursed One before being dropped at Klaus' feet. The Cursed One trotted off and gave her body a nice shake before changing into human form and putting on her clothes.

Completing that She walked over to where the Mikaelson family was still standing there with shocked expressions.

"What?" She asked, coming to a stop by Dalia. The witch tried to crawl away from The Cursed One, her bent and broken fingers scratched futilely at the ground, but gave up after being in too much pain and not even managing to crawl an inch.

The Cursed One bent down and grabbed Dalia by the back of her neck and dragged her up to her knees, Dalia was too weakened to be able to hold herself up, but The Cursed One had no trouble holding the witch up with her own strength.

"I bring to you a gift." Was all that she said, then waited for what Klaus would do.

Klaus reached down and tore the ring off of Dalia's finger, not caring that the finger had also come off with it. Uncaring about the blood or the wailing of the woman at he feet he extracted the finger, wiped the blood from the ring, then placed it upon his finger.

"Mother." He called stretching his bloodied hand to his mother and taking a step back, using the same hand to gesture to his aunt as he said, "come say goodbye to your sister."

The woman hesitantly walked over to the two people who hated her the most on the planet, as well as her broken and bleeding sister. Esther couldn't help but tremble at the menevolent gaze from The Cursed One, but knew there was no other option for her. She came close to her sister but then stopped, uncertain of what to do.

"Oh come now!" Klaus said. "Surely you can do better than that for your own sister? Your very own flesh and blood? Come, I'll even make it easier for you. Luv?" He asked, turning to The Cursed One.

The Cursed One rolled her eyes and slightly huffed at the term but willingly pulled Dalia until she was on her feet and held her there.

"Go on mother, after all she is your family. Go on and give her a fond embrace, for old time's sake." Klaus said.

Esther glanced at him, hoping that she was wrong, but knowing how unlikely it was. She made the final step closer to her sister and brought her chained arms around her sister's back, and embraced her. A single tear made its way down her cheek, but that was all she allowed herself to do. She waited, knowing that this was most likely her last moment on earth.

A sudden pain blossoming in her chest confirmed it and she looked down to see the dagger, brought especially for Dalia, penetrating through her own chest and into Dalia. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a meadow, the dagger gone, and her sister standing there surprised, younger, and free from the damage that The Cursed One had brought her.

* * *

The Cursed One smiled at seeing both of her enemies, the added bonus of them being witches was good as well, standing there as ash statues.

"So." She said, her voice bright and cheerful. "Anyone else as starving as I am?"

She nearly giggled, yes giggled, at seeing the incredulous gaze of Freya, Rebekah, and Elijah as they stared at her.

Klaus didn't seem too suprised but rather he gave his own bark of laughter and said. "Why not? Come Little She-Wolf, let's see what we can find to wet our appetites.

 **I found myself writing this chapter, then not liking it and starting another way for it to go, then not even liking that one. So I hope that you all like this chapter and I hope that you will review and let me know what you think! Not going to lie I am currently chewing my nails wondering what you all think of this and hoping I didn't make any mistakes or leave any obvious plot holes.**

 **As a further note I was always going to have her as a witch and I thought to bring it into the story earlier, but the time just didn't seem right. With this chapter it seemed to flow and fit so I hope you liked it.**

 **I wrote the** **scene with Kiera and Dalia's fight that led Dalia to be a bloody pulp, but I thought that it didn't flow quite as nice as having the siblings witness their return. Also this chapter is long enough already, so I will be doing a separate piece with it.**


End file.
